HOGFROST: A Jelsa fanfiction
by TheDo
Summary: Jack, notorious rule breaker and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, alongside his best friends Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup, and Merida. Except that this year, there's a new student; Elsa. And Jack knows that this year won't be like the others.
1. Eagle or Lion

_**Note:** Hey guys! Welcome to this fic! So I really ship Jack and Elsa together, and I've had the idea of the both of them at Hogwarts for a while. I'm already writing a fiction about them, though that one is more serious and dark; this one is for fun, and I'm actually going to have so much fun writing it! I really, really love the Harry Potter universe, and can't wait to see those two evolve in it! For the timeline, you're going to have to be lenient; all our favourite Hogwarts professors are here (looking at you, McGonagall), but that also means Snape, and Flitwick, and Dumbledore, and Sprout. You get the gist. But Elsa is the crown princess of Arendelle, so... just roll with it. Let's just say that these are the years between when Tom Riddle has left Hogwarts, and when he begins killing people. Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, and Hiccup are also in this fic; I don't particularly ship Merricup, but I thought they'd make a cute couple, so I'm trying it out. There, I really hope you like it, and have a great day! _

_Explanations for the Hogwart Houses:_

 _I know Jack is represented a lot as a Slytherin, but I don't think he has particular ambition, though he is loyal to his friends; but that is also a Gryffindor quality, and he's brave so… yep, Jack's definitely a Gryffindor to me._

 _Flynn is a Slytherin. I don't know if people are going to agree with me on that one, but in 'Tangled' Flynn definitely has an ambitious streak, and I definitely think that he's a Slytherin. Anyway, Slytherins are great!_

 _Merida is a Gryffindor. I mean, the title of her movie is 'Brave', I don't think I had much of a choice._

 _Rapunzel is definitely a Ravenclaw. She's curious about everything, reads a lot, wants to learn and learn and learn, so… Ravenclaw, without hesitation._

 _And Hiccup's a Gryffindor, because the guy freaking rode a dragon in his movie, and that takes guts!_

 **Chapter 1: Eagle or Lion**

Jack arrived at King's Cross Station late, as usual, and pushed his trolley towards the concrete wall that would lead him to platform nine and three quarters. He was nearly running, worried that the Hogwarts Express would leave without him.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Muggles around him threw him curious glances, and he had to patiently wait- _five minutes before eleven-_ that they all look away before casually leaning against the barrier.

He felt himself slide through, and a second after he was on the platform. He grinned at the sight of the huge, red train, but set off again as he saw that students were waving goodbye to their parents from the windows. The train would be starting any minute now, and Professor McGonagall would kill him if he missed it again. Abandoning all pretense, he launched into a run, just as the train whistled.

"JACK!" he heard a girl scream. He looked up, and sure enough, Rapunzel was leaning out of the window, her blond hair tied back. "You are _unbelievable_!"

Jack grinned.

"Hi, Punzie," he said.

"FLYNN! HICCUP! HE'S HERE!" she shouted behind her, and Jack heard a scuffle and exclamations, and two brown-heads joined Rapunzel at the window. The two boys grinned at the sight of Jack.

"Jack! We were wondering if we would have to jump off the train to wait for you! Planning on going to Hogwarts on a broom again, eh?"

"Nope," grinned Jack at his two best friends. "Just woke up late."

"Hurry!" urged Rapunzel, as the train whistled again and fumes billowed out from the rails. At once, Hiccup ran and jumped from the train and heaved, with Jack's help, Jack's trunk onto the train. Quickly, he climbed onto it, and the train started moving. Jack jumped onto it, ignoring the gasps and scoldings of the parents behind him. He heaved the door closed behind him, and allowed himself to breathe in relief for a second. That had been close.

Then, a girl slammed into him, and he laughed into Merida's fiery hair.

"Hey, Merida," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back, her hair, as always, a mess around her face.

"You dumbass, I thought we'd have to cover for you to McGonagall," she laughed, punching him playfully in the chest- though his breath was robbed for a second. She was stronger than she looked. Jack turned to his other friends, and beamed to Flynn, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. They were cramped in the tiny corridor of the Hogwarts Express, so after hugging everyone, Jack followed them back to their compartment. The train had barely left the station, and the compartment was already a mess. Rapunzel's chameleon, Pascal, was staring without any emotion at Merida's red-haired cat, who was hissing at the chameleon, apparently too afraid to attempt an attack. Flynn didn't have any pets, but Hiccup had a black, rather scary and impressive-looking owl named Toothless, though why Hiccup had named it that way, Jack would never know. Around the animals were a dozen empty Chocolate Frog boxes.

And it hadn't even been ten minutes yet.

"So," he grinned as he sat amidst the mess, "How is my favorite Slytherin?"

"Fantastic," said Flynn, dropping down opposite from him. "Summer was great. Passed it with my girlfriend, you know, so it was entertaining."

" _Entertaining_?!" said Rapunzel, outraged, and Jack and Hiccup burst out laughing as Flynn winked at her.

"Just kidding, Blondie," he said, and he pulled her to him, kissing her. Merida groaned as she slammed the door of the compartment shut.

"I am not going to spend the year looking at you two snogging, I'm warning you!" she said, as she slumped down next to Rapunzel, who broke away from Flynn, blushing.

"Don't complain, Mer'," said Hiccup, "I found them making out in my bed last year." He shivered in fake-horror. "I will always remember that. It was traumatizing."

" _One time_ , Hiccup!" said Rapunzel, as Jack burst out laughing again. "It happened one time!"

"He's just jealous, Blondie. Of you."

"Yeah, right," said Hiccup, as Merida burst out laughing. The train had exited the station now, and rolling, green countryside was around them, as the train sped past them. Jack looked around at his friends. He remembered how, all those years ago, he'd met Hiccup and they'd sat in the first compartment they'd found nearly empty; apart from a small, blond girl and an equally small red-head. Flynn had joined them later on, and though they'd all been sorted into different houses, they'd built a strong friendship; he loved all of them the way you can only love a family you've chosen for yourself.

"So, Jack," Hiccup said, and Jack turned to look at him. He grabbed a Chocolate Frog from the floor, and opened it. "Show us."

"Show you what?" he said innocently, though he knew exactly what Hiccup was talking about. He fought his mounting grin.

"Cut the crap, mate," said Flynn, "And show us the freaking badge."

Flynn had disentangled from Rapunzel and was looking eagerly at Jack, as Merida leaned forwards, her eyes narrowed. Jack opened the Chocolate Frog box, rolled his eyes as he saw Dumbledore blinking up at him from the card inside- that would be the fifteenth Dumbledore in his collection- and popped the Chocolate Frog in his mouth.

"Jack, would you please show them the badge?" said Rapunzel, exasperated. Jack grinned, his mouth still full, and grabbed his badge from inside his pocket. Flynn whistled, and Hiccup grinned.

"Yeah, well, we always knew it would be you, didn't we?" said Hiccup, as Merida took the badge, turning it between her fingers.

"Blimey, Jack, Quidditch Captain!" said Merida in awe. "This is great!"

"Hope you'll let me back on the team," laughed Hiccup.

"Of course I'm letting you back on the team, I've watched you play for three years!"

"Now don't start going into it thinking like that!" warned Rapunzel. "Maybe someone better than Hiccup will turn up, you can't decide to put him back on the team just because he's your friend-"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Punzie," said Hiccup, at the same time Jack said, "I'm not letting him back on the team because he's my _friend_ , I'm letting him back on the team because he saved my life on the pitch in fourth year, remember?"

Hiccup's eyes glinted mischievously as Flynn roared in laughter.

"Yeah well," Hiccup shrugged modestly, "That Bluethorn guy had that Bludger coming to him."

"I still remember his face," said Flynn, coughing with laughter, Rapunzel biting down a smile as she looked at him with disapproval.

"Aren't you supposed to support the Slytherin Quidditch team?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I do, Blondie, but I really, _really_ hate that guy."

"We're winning the Cup this year," said Merida in a convincing tone, "I can feel it."

"Like you felt it last year?" teased Flynn, and she shot him a dark look.

"You _cheated_ in the finals," she retorted, and Flynn opened his mouth, looking affronted.

The next few hours were spent debating on if the Slytherin team had cheated in the final match of last year, that had opposed Gryffindor to Flynn's house. Rapunzel fell asleep, her head resting on Flynn's thighs, bored by the conversation. She'd never had more than a vague interest in Quidditch, while all the others were passionate about it; Jack was Seeker on the Gryffindor team, and Hiccup was Beater. Flynn and Merida were every bit as passionate about the sport as the two boys were, but weren't part of any team.

"Merida," said Hiccup, interrupting Flynn as he was about to justify for the millionth time the Slytherin team's Beater, that had broken Jack's broom, ' _totally by accident, Jack, it happens_ ,' with a well-aimed Bludger. "Why don't you try out for the team?"

"Wha- Oh no. I don't have vertigo or anything, but I like watching from the side-lines."

"That's not you, Merida," teased Jack, leaning back, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yep well, Quidditch is the exception, sweetheart," she said haughtily to Jack, and he grinned. A tranquil silence settled in the compartment, as Flynn idly stroked Rapunzel's hair, staring out the window. Merida grabbed a book out of the open satchel she carried everywhere and buried herself in it, and Jack and Hiccup conversed in low voices. Finally, about an hour later, the sun began to set, and Merida looked up from her book. Flynn gently woke Rapunzel up, and they all slid their Hogwarts robes over their Muggle clothes. Jack's heart seemed to pound harder as he looked out of the window every few minutes, trying to see Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade, at the very least.

"I forgot to tell you something!" said Rapunzel suddenly, and Merida, Hiccup and Flynn stopped talking abruptly.

"If you're announcing that you're pregnant, I just hope that baby wasn't conceived in my bed," grumbled Hiccup, and Flynn winked.

"It was, that's why we're naming you godfather," he retorted, and Jack grinned at the bickering.

"Stop being stupid," scolded Rapunzel, "Mother told me that there was a new girl this year."

The effect of the statement was immediate; Merida's satchel slid off the bench, as they all gaped at her. Jack frowned.

"What do you mean, a new girl? You mean, like a first year?"

"Of course I don't mean like a first year, why would I tell you about it? No, there's a new sixth year."

"I didn't even know we could have new students in the middle of the years," said Hiccup. "Is she transferring from another wizarding school?"

"No idea," shrugged Rapunzel, though Jack knew that she was quite pleased with the effect she'd caused. "It's all really mysterious. I know it's like top-secret, so I only know about it because mum's one of the school governors. I don't even know which house they're going to Sort her in."

"This seems interesting," grinned Hiccup, a familiar glint in his eyes. Hiccup was notorious at Hogwarts for his good-looks, and he fully knew it. He loved seducing. "Wonder what she looks like. And how much time it takes me to convince her that I'm the most handsome guy she ever met."

Jack thought he saw a flash of hurt in Merida's eyes, but it was gone so fast that he thought he'd imagined it.

"Don't be a douche, Hiccup," said Jack, turning to the window, seeing the landscape passing them finally slowing down. Hiccup merely grinned, completely unfazed by Jack's words.

"Maybe she'll be in Ravenclaw. I hope she's nice," said Rapunzel. "I could use some nice girl to share the dormitory with. I'm getting tired of Ilra and her band of girls. Giggling constantly."

"Because you _never_ giggle," teased Flynn.

"Actually, Eugene, I don't," she retorted.

"I remember a few times _I_ made you giggle," he said, grinning, and Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She was the only one to call Flynn by his second name, Eugene.

The train lurched as it came to a stop, and Jack instantly sprung to his feet. All thoughts of a new girl forgotten, he opened the compartment door, the others following suit. Students passed him, smiling and grinning.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Hi, Jack!"

He waved, and waited for them to pass before engaging in the corridor. He jumped out of the train.

When his feet finally hit the platform, an overwhelming joy seemed to seize him. He looked around, at Hagrid, who was waving the first-years towards the boats; and the rest of the school, progressing towards the carriages. Though Jack couldn't see the creature that was pulling the carriages towards the castle, he knew they were Thestrals.

"Let's hurry and get an empty carriage," said Merida, and they all walked over to one carriage, checked it was empty, and climbed inside. Jack didn't listen to the others' conversation as he looked out of the window eagerly. The carriage started climbing the steep hill that would lead them to the school, and Jack's heart gave a lurch as he saw the castle emerge out of the gloom.

"Someone's glad to be back," noticed Rapunzel, and he pulled his head back inside, shrugging.

"Missed the place," he grinned. That was an understatement; he'd counted down the days that would lead him back to the castle, wanting nothing more than to see his friends again, to sleep in his four-poster bed, to sit in the comfiest armchair of Gryffindor tower by the roaring fire…

"You do know that every girl's going to come after you this year, Jack, right?" said Rapunzel, interrupting his thread of thoughts. He snapped back to attention. "Quidditch Captain, notorious rule-breaker, and probably one of the most handsome boys in the school. I don't know how you're still single."

"I'm right here," remarked Flynn, and Rapunzel rolled her eyes, kissed him, and muttered something in his ear that made him grin. Jack decided that he would rather not know what she'd said.

"What?" he said, frowning, unsure of what he'd heard. Rapunzel chuckled breathily.

"You are _completely_ oblivious, aren't you?"

"Oblivious to what?"

The others looked at each other, grinning, clearly having a marvelous time. Jack couldn't help but feel a little irritated.

"Listen, if you're not going to let me in on the joke-"

"It's not a joke," said Merida, smiling, "It's just- it's charming, how you don't know the effect you have on people."

Hiccup stiffened next to him, as if Merida had said something insulting towards him. Jack looked curiously over, and saw that there was a hint of… jealousy?

He signed. It had always been this way between the two of them. Merida being as independent and free as the wind, and Hiccup always trying to impress her… though he went about it the wrong way. The long list of his conquests wouldn't work on Merida, or his care-free charm. And Merida seemed to be the only person on earth that hadn't noticed that.

"What effect?" he said, though he thought he knew what was coming.

"Oh cut the crap, Jack," said Hiccup, and Jack thought he detected a hint of irritation in his voice, "He knows. He's being modest. He's always fooling around with girls."

"I'm not _fooling around-_ "

He decided against the idea of arguing, and resumed his staring out the window. He ruffled his hair in frustration, trying to block out Merida and Rapunzel betting on which girl would ask him out on a Hogsmeade weekend first, and instead concentrating on the upcoming feast, the Sorting, Dumbledore's speech, his bed, high up in Gryffindor Tower, and his lessons tomorrow… Everything that made life at Hogwarts worth living.

…

Elsa felt like she was spiraling around and around, glimpses of rooms flashing past her. Then, she felt a sudden lurch, and she felt herself slam forwards, into a room. She picked herself up from the floor hurriedly, brushing soot off her. She looked around, and to her great embarrassment, saw that the Headmaster himself was sitting behind his desk, a kind look in his stunningly blue eyes as he took her in. Elsa brushed a stray strand of pale blond hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear.

"Hello, miss Wynters. I take it that that was your first time travelling by the Floo Network?"

"Yes, sir," she said, wondering if she still had soot on her face.

"Please sit down," said Dumbledore kindly, and Elsa walked to his desk and sat on the chair opposite him. A desk now separated them, and Elsa clasped her hands together on her knees. She still wasn't used to the absence of her gloves.

"Madame Maxime tells me you've been working very hard all summer," he started, and Elsa didn't say anything, but it didn't look like Dumbledore was expecting her to. Instead, she looked around the room; the office was filled with bizarre and beautiful things. Next to the desk was an empty perch, where it seemed that some kind of bird resided usually. She remembered what Madame Maxime had said, about Dumbledore's phoenix, and recited the paragraph from her textbook in her head.

 _Phoenixes lead extremely long lives, as they have the power to burst into flame once they reach an old age, and to emerge as a baby from the ashes. During their very long life, phoenixes usually bond with only one wizard, and go back to the wilderness once the wizard passes on. Their tears have very powerful healing properties, being the only known antidote to Basilisk venom. Their feathers also have powerful magical properties, and are used in the making of wands._

She felt calmer somehow, and turned back to Dumbledore, who hadn't said a word, but was watching her intently.

"I have to admit, I am surprised that you managed to pass your Ordinary Wizarding Levels with such outstanding marks," said Dumbledore, "seeing as until six months ago, you had no idea that you were a witch."

"I had an excellent teacher, sir," she answered simply, and Dumbledore smiled, an amused look in his eyes.

"Yes, Madame Maxime is quite an unusual witch, isn't she?"

For the first time since she'd entered his office, Elsa cracked a smile. She smiled more and more these days, and she felt as if her mouth was waking from a very deep sleep each time.

 _Unusual_ was one way to describe Madame Maxime.

"I am very impressed, Elsa, and I'm sure Madame Maxime was very proud."

"Thank you, sir," she said simply, still feeling very nervous and intimidated by all this. A few minutes ago, she'd been in Madame Maxime's office, listening to her last recommendations, and now she was here, in a different country, in a different castle, in a different school… Panic threatened to engulf her once more, and she dug her nails into her palm. Dumbledore seemed to notice her unease, and stood from his chair.

"You'll get used to the castle very quickly. The other students are arriving at Hogwarts as we speak. They will proceed to the Great Hall, where the first years will be sorted in one of our four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

She nodded. Madame Maxime had already told her all this, but she didn't interrupt the Headmaster.

"It is tradition for first years to be sorted in front of the whole school, but seeing your… unusual circumstances, I have decided that you would be Sorted in my office. You'll be enough of a curiosity already, seeing as we don't usually take new students."

"Thank you so much, sir, for taking me," said Elsa, thinking that maybe it would be what he wanted to hear. To her surprise, Dumbledore batted a hand, as if it was nothing.

"No need to thank me, miss Wynters. I have to admit I blame myself a little, that you weren't discovered sooner. Usually, Muggle-borns are tracked down very quickly, but because of your parents'… discretion (at that, Elsa noticed that something like anger flashed in Dumbledore's eyes), it took a little longer than was expected." She was taken aback at his declaration, and felt herself relax a little.

"Anyhow, we must hurry, because they will need the Sorting Hat to sort the first years!" said Dumbledore briskly, and Elsa watched as he strode to a shelf on the wall, where he picked up an old, pointed, shabby-looking hat. Dumbledore set it down on the desk in front of her, and Elsa watched, amazed, as a rip opened where a mouth would have been on a human face. She had been told about the Hat, but seeing it herself took her breath away; it was kind of proof that all of this was real. The Hat didn't burst into song, as she'd been told it did at the start of the year feast. Elsa looked tentatively at the Headmaster, and he nodded. She turned back to the Hat, and slowly took it in her hands, and put it on her platinum blonde locks.

' _Hello, princess,_ ' she heard, as if someone was whispering in her ear. She jumped, and looked at Dumbledore, who hadn't seemed to hear but was watching her intently. ' _Very interesting. I don't usual Sort older students.'_

 _I know_ , she thought. _I'm late._

To her surprise, the Hat seemed to chuckle.

' _Yes, well. You surely are very fascinating. I see the hardships you have endured, and I see great bravery in you. Loyalty and love to your sister, that led to your sacrifice. Great fear in you too. Will you be good enough? And curiosity. So much curiosity. You want to learn everything about what you are, don't you? Prove to your parents, and yourself, that you're not a danger to your little sister, or anyone else.'_

Elsa thought with a pang of Anna.

 _'_ _You aspire to learn. You want to learn everything. Are you a Ravenclaw, or a Gryffindor? You would be suited for both.'_

She waited, hands still clasped together. She closed her eyes tightly.

 _'_ _I think it will be…._ RAVENCLAW!'

The hat had shouted the last word, and Elsa gratefully pulled it off her head. She hadn't liked the feeling that it could see her every emotion, pick through every memory and aspiration…

"Well," said Dumbledore, "That's that. It took some time."

Dumbledore looked at her in such a way that she felt he knew exactly what the Hat had hesitated with.

"We must go," said the Headmaster, "I'm sure you will love Hogwarts. If you have any questions, fell free to ask any of the teachers. And you must know that I have withheld the information that you were a princess. I thought you should decide for yourself if it was something that you wanted known."

She was taken aback by this.

"Thank you," she said, "That was very kind of you."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

She followed Professor Dumbledore out of his office, relieved that she hadn't been sent home… but also extremely worried about what was waiting for her downstairs.

…

Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Flynn walked inside the Great Hall. Flynn kissed Rapunzel goodbye, and they all went to sit down at their house tables. Merida, Jack, and Hiccup sat down on a free space, and Jack looked up to the table where the teachers were sitting.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he asked, and Merida looked up at the table too. Hiccup, though, seemed more interesting in searching the tables. Jack thought he was probably looking for that girl Rapunzel had been talking about.

"No idea," said Merida, "He's usually already here when we arrive."

"Are you sure Rapunzel was telling the truth, about a new girl? I don't see any new faces," interrupted Hiccup, and Jack turned away from the teachers' table, and looked around. He couldn't see anyone that he didn't know.

"Congrats, Jack, new Quidditch Captain!" shouted someone over the hum of conversations, and Jack smiled.

"Thanks!" he shouted back, and Merida grinned triumphantly.

"She was just saying congratulations," he said when he saw her face.

"Yeah right," she said, rolling her eyes, but before he could answer, Dumbledore strode in by the entrance. All students were now seated, and Jack's eyes followed Dumbledore as he smiled at students, walking up to the teachers' table. Then, he stopped, and pointed towards the Ravenclaw table, before continuing up the aisle, leaving a girl behind him, looking pale and nervous. He hadn't seen her before because she'd been hidden behind the Headmaster.

Hiccup elbowed him in the ribs.

"I know," he hissed, "I saw!"

He looked at the girl. She had long, platinum blond hair that was tied back in a braid, and even from where he was seated, Jack could see her unusually blue eyes. Curious whispers were spreading across the four tables, as nobody recognized her.

Jack couldn't help but stare, though he knew that that was probably what the girl was trying to avoid. She walked quickly to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down. She looked like she was resisting the urge to hide her face behind her hands. She was beautiful, no-one could deny that, and Jack saw that a lot of the male students (and some of the female ones) were looking at her with great interest.

"Geez am I going to have fun with this one," scoffed Hiccup, and Jack felt a flare of rage in his belly.

"Stop it, Hiccup, can't you see she looks terrified?"

"Exactly. I'm going to give her a helping hand."

He winked, but Jack didn't smile back.

Merida looked at him, with a knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, in a sharper tone than he'd intended.

"Nothing," she said. "Look, Rapunzel's just moved to sit next to her."

Indeed, she had; Rapunzel was now talking to the girl, and Jack saw with a start that she was now smiling a little, as if Rapunzel had made her laugh.

"Good old Rapunzel," Merida said, and Jack couldn't help but agree with her. Then, Rapunzel turned towards them, pointing, and the girl looked over at them. Jack hurriedly looked away, though Merida waved cheerfully.

"She's waving back," said Merida excitedly, "She looks nice. Rapunzel's giving us the thumbs up!"

Jack looked back at them, trying to be discreet. The girl had turned back to Rapunzel, and they were talking. The candlelight shone in her blond hair, and Jack saw that she was smiling, though she still looked a little tense.

The doors opened, and a trail of first years entered, looking almost as nervous at the girl had looked. They proceeded towards the Sorting Hat, which was now on the stool, and Jack turned his attention back to the front.

…

"And that's Professor Flitwick, he's our head of house," indicated Rapunzel, nodding in the direction of a small man, looking comically like a child as he was seated next to a huge man, who was maybe as tall as Madame Maxime; Hagrid, she recalled Rapunzel saying.

"That's kind of it," she said, and she turned back to look at Elsa. She looked at the blond girl, with big green eyes, that had immediately sat next to her when she'd seen her alone. She was grateful to her, and felt reassured. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" said someone, and Elsa turned to see a girl, tall and dark-haired, followed by two others coming their way. "Missed you over the holidays!"

"Uh- yeah, I missed you too," said Rapunzel, obviously confused. Elsa guessed that they weren't particularly friends.

"And who's your friend?" she asked, sitting down opposite from them.

"I'm Elsa," she said, and saw that the girl was observing her, and she reminded Elsa of a hawk. "I'm new."

"I'm Ilra, and these two are Rowena and Kiara."

"Hi," she said shyly, but the two girls didn't answer, instead looking at her as if she was something dangerous to be squashed as soon as possible.

"So, Rapunzel has introduced you to her little club, has she?"

"Ilra, she just got here," Rapunzel said, and she didn't sound confused at all now, as if she knew very well what Ilra was here for. "Give her a break."

"I'm sure Elsa here has already spotted what she wanted, didn't you?" Ilra said, ignoring Rapunzel, and talking in a tone that she thought would invite confessions.

"I'm sorry," said Elsa, frowning, "I'm not sure what you mean."

" _Boys_ ," said Ilra, as if it was obvious, and Elsa was taken-aback. The last thing on her mind had been boys. "I'm sure you've noticed some of them."

"I think what Ilra is trying to know," said Rapunzel coldly, "Is if you like Jack Frost. Isn't that it?"

"Wha-" said Ilra, laughing nervously, "don't be ridiculous, Punzie (Rapunzel stiffened at the use of the nickname). Everyone knows Jack and I have a _thing_ , there's no competition there."

"They don't," said Rapunzel quietly, and Elsa swallowed back her grin. Though she had spent a good deal of her life in the palace, not talking to strangers a lot, she wasn't as naïve as you'd think.

"I don't even know who this Jack Frost is," she said, trying to be reassuring, though she found the girl a little ridiculous. "I just arrived here, and I don't intend on dating or anything."

"You don't know who Jack Frost _is_?" said Ilra, sounding astounded. Elsa saw Rapunzel roll her eyes. "His real name is Jackson Overland, but everyone nicknames him 'Frost' because of his hair."

"His hair?" she asked.

"He fell through some ice on a lake when he was smaller," explained Rapunzel quietly, "And he survived because he was a wizard, though even he doesn't really know what he did. Anyway, the water heated up, and he made it to the surface again. His hair turned white after that."

"That sounds horrible," said Elsa, and Rapunzel looked at her appreciatively. Ilra shrugged.

"Who cares how he got the hair? It looks really good."

Her two girlfriends nodded fervently, and Rapunzel and Elsa exchanged a look. Elsa liked the way the two had instantly connected.

"Well, I don't intend on dating anyone," Elsa said quickly, just to get rid of Ilra. "I just arrived, and I'm really focused on my studies."

That wasn't a downright lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Though Elsa was focused on her studies, that's not why she didn't intend on dating.

"Good," said Ilra, before adding, "Not that I was worried."

Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow, grinning.

"Right," said Elsa, resisting the urge to laugh.

"You should know, Rapunzel and her gang of popular friends are really elitist," said Ilra, "It's a very tight-knit group."

"We're not _elitist_ , Ilra," snapped Rapunzel, but Ilra ignored her again.

"You can come with us, once you've figured out that they won't let you be part of their little squad. Or save yourself some time, and come sit with us now."

Elsa blinked. It sounded like Ilra had just given her an order. She lifted her chin.

"I'm fine here," she said calmly, and Ilra's lip curled.

"Suit yourself," she said, and went back to her seat, followed closely by her two friends. Rapunzel beamed at her.

"I really like you," she said, and Elsa grinned.

"Is she in our dormitory?"

"Sadly, yes," said Rapunzel, "But, hey, I've been alone with her for five years, so you'll be fine."

Elsa smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked, looking around. A lot of stares were still fixed on her, and she fiddled with a strand of her hair nervously. She didn't like the attention.

"The first years. They're going to get Sorted soon."

Elsa nodded. She was grateful that Rapunzel had asked her no questions at all about how she'd ended up here, but she was still very nervous.

"What tight-knit group was Ilra talking about?" she asked, just to make conversation.

"My friends," said Rapunzel. "They're over there, look."

Elsa looked up, and saw from afar, on another table, two girls and a boy staring at them. One of the boys looked away quickly, and Elsa saw that he had a shock of white hair.

"That's Jack," said Rapunzel. "And that's Hiccup."

She waved merrily, and a girl with bushy red curls waved back. Elsa lifted a hand hesitantly, waving too.

"And that's Merida. There's Flynn, too, but you can't see him from here."

Elsa noticed that Rapunzel had flushed when she'd said his name.

"They're all really nice, though be careful of Hiccup. He's going to try to make you number five hundredth on his list of conquests."

Elsa laughed, thinking that Rapunzel was joking, but stopped abruptly when she saw that she was dead serious.

"He hasn't really gone out with five hundred people, has he?" she asked nervously, and Rapunzel chuckled.

"No, of course not. But he's determined to."

Elsa looked back at the brown-haired one, and saw him wink at her. She refrained from rolling her eyes, instead looking back at Rapunzel. Before she could ask another question, a file of small children walked in through the doors. The first years.

One by one, they filed in the Great Hall, and she saw that the Hat was now waiting on a stool. The rip it had for a mouth opened, and Elsa leaned forwards, intrigued.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find,_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil._

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands, though I have none,_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the song ended, Elsa laughed and clapped along with everyone else.

"Brilliant!" she said, and Rapunzel turned towards her, still clapping.

"I know, right?" she grinned. "He spends all year composing a new song."

"It's great!" she marveled, and was about to ask a question when a stern-looking witch stepped forwards, and started reading names of a list. One by one, the first years progressed towards the stool, looking frightened. For some, the Hat cried out the second it made contact with their head; for others, it took longer, in a similar fashion as it had for Elsa. She joined in the clapping when a new Ravenclaw walked towards the table, and couldn't help but smile when a nervous first year took off still wearing the Hat, and had to be called back.

When 'Kylie Tjaruan' became a Gryffindor, she smiled as her eyes followed the girl to the table. Then, her gaze met the white-haired boy's- Jack's. He was looking at her intently, as if he was trying to figure something out, but when he saw that she was looking, he smiled a little and turned away. She frowned.

At long last, it seemed like the first years were all sorted, and the Hat was carried away, as Dumbledore rose from his chair. Instantly, the room fell silent.

"To our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Dig in!"

Laughter rippled across the room, and Elsa joined in- then, quite suddenly, she squealed in surprise, as the empty plates before her found themselves suddenly filled with all sorts of food.

"What the-" she said, loud enough that even Dumbledore heard her, and chuckled. Rapunzel burst out laughing, and Elsa heard her friends do so too. She looked up, and saw Jack laughing, looking at her. He winked at her, with an easy confidence, and she had no urge to roll her eyes as she'd had at Hiccup's wink. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said to Rapunzel. "Wasn't prepared for that."

"Muggle-born, are you?" she asked, as she pulled a tray of lamb chops and potatoes towards them. Elsa nodded as she watched, amused, Rapunzel piling up her plate with food. She took a bite before continuing.

"I'm a half-blood. My mother's a witch, and my father's a muggle."

"When did he find out?" she asked curiously, as Rapunzel pushed the tray towards her.

"Third date. She stunned a thief that was trying to get at them with a gun."

Elsa grinned. She was liking this girl more and more.

Once the plates had been washed clean by many hands, the plates disappeared from the table and everyone looked towards the staff table again. Dumbledore raised from his chair again.

"Students of Hogwarts, welcome! Usual start of the year notices. Mr. Filch has informed me that all the usual magical objects are forbidden, including (Elsa noticed that Dumbledore's gaze seemed to flit to Jack) Eternal Fireworks and Multiplying Fountains. You can find the whole list at his office."

"That was fun, that was," muttered Rapunzel, grinning at some memory.

"What happened?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Jack snuck into Snape's office and hid a Multiplying Fountain. It's kind of like a small tap, and it multiplies. Anyway, Snape's office was flooded for weeks, they couldn't find all the Fountains."

Elsa lifted her eyebrows, and saw that Jack was grinning, sharing a look with Hiccup. He turned, caught her looking, and she looked away quickly.

"The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds," was saying Dumbledore, and she turned her attention back to him. "For _everyone_ except the staff." Once again, it seemed as if he was watching Jack as he talked. Elsa wondered what the guy _hadn't_ done. "Quidditch try-outs will take place on the second week of September, though the Quidditch Captain is at liberty to decide on which day. Now, I think that's it. Off to bed, all of you! I'm sure you all want to be fully rested for your lessons tomorrow. Chop chop!"

The Great Hall was filled with a scraping noise as students all stood up from their chairs. Elsa did the same, and Rapunzel linked her arm in Elsa's. Though she was surprised at the familiarity, she was also pleased by it, as Rapunzel led her away from the Great Hall, elbowing her way through the crowd. Elsa didn't catch sight of any of her friends, as Rapunzel led her up the stone staircase, warning her to skip the tricked stair, and led her up a few flights of stairs, and up a spiraling one. They finally reached the top, and Elsa saw that in front of them was a line of first years, and someone wearing a Prefect badge- Madame Maxime had explained to her what Prefects were- looking at something.

"What is he doing?" Elsa asked quietly, as the first years fidgeted.

"I think he's having trouble with the riddle."

"The riddle?" Elsa said, frowning. Then, the boy turned around, throwing his arms in the air.

"I give up. I have no idea."

"Let me try," called Rapunzel, and she passed the first years. Elsa followed her, and gasped. In front of her, there was a door; and on that door, there was a knocker shaped like an eagle. She looked in awe as the eagle blinked at Rapunzel.

"Could you repeat the riddle please?"

"Of course," said the knocker, and Elsa's eyes widened.

" _One by one we fall from heaven,_

 _Down into the depths of the past,_

 _And our world is ever upturned,_

 _So that yet some time we'll last._

 _Who are we?_ "

"Huh," said Rapunzel, "I actually have no idea."

"Come on, Rapunzel, think, I'm tired," said the Prefect, and Elsa turned to him.

"We have to answer the riddle to get in?"

"Yes," said the Prefect, "And if you don't know, you have to wait for the next person to come. That way you learn, see? Except I'd like to learn _tomorrow._ "

"No, seriously, I have no idea," said Rapunzel. "Elsa?"

Elsa looked at the knocker and thought hard.

"Could you repeat the riddle please?" she asked, and the eagle's beak opened again.

" _One by one we fall from heaven,_

 _Down into the depths of the past,_

 _And our world is ever upturned,_

 _So that yet some time we'll last._

 _Who are we?"_

She mauled the words over in her head.

"One by one, we fall from heaven…" she muttered to herself. Rapunzel looked at her curiously. Suddenly, Elsa clapped her hands together.

"The sand in an hourglass!" she cried triumphantly.

"Correct," said the knocker, "You may pass."

The door swung open, and with a sign of relief, the students filed in the common room.

"I'm officially impressed," laughed Rapunzel as they entered too, and Elsa stopped in her tracks. The Ravenclaw common room was round, and she was enchanted to see that the wall was made out of towering bookcases, that reached the ceiling. Blue carpets and armchairs surrounded them, and tall windows offered a view of the castle grounds; a roaring fire warmed her bones in the fireplace, and the tall statue of a woman towered over them.

"Do you like it?" Rapunzel asked, and Elsa turned towards her, smiling from ear to ear.

" _Like_ it?! I love it! This is great!"

Rapunzel laughed, before pulling her towards a white staircase.

"Come on, our rooms are this way."

A few minutes later, Elsa gladly changed into a white, flowing nightgown, and slid under her covers. She wished Rapunzel a good night, and drew the blue curtains of her four-poster; she'd thought that there was no way she would find sleep, but her nerves, though still there, had greatly subsided, and Rapunzel was a great deal responsible for that. She smiled in her pillow as she sunk into sleep.

Maybe, after all this time, things were finally taking a turn for the better.


	2. The Wandmaker's Friend

**Chapter 2: The Wandmaker's Friend**

Elsa woke up to dazzling sunlight piercing the thick curtains of her four-poster bed. She could hear agitation from the other side of the curtains, and she pulled them back. Ilra and her two friends had already gone, and Rapunzel was tying her hair into a ponytail, looking at her reflection in the tall mirror hanging on the wall, covered in various photos, the people in them moving.

"Oh good, I was going to wake you up," she said, seeing Elsa. Elsa rubbed her eyes tiredly, as she slipped out from underneath the covers. "Did you sleep well?"

Elsa nodded, and she noticed that her trunk was next to her bed. She'd left it at Beauxbatons, and Madame Maxime had promised to send it along. When she knelt to open it, however, she jumped back with a little scream. On her trunk was a small, green… chameleon?

"That's Pascal," said Rapunzel, grinning, "He doesn't bite, I swear. Except if he doesn't like you."

"He's yours?" she asked shakily, tentatively picking up the creature. She hadn't known, before this instant, that animals could look blasé. Rapunzel nodded distractedly.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late for the Morning Post."

Not taking the time to ask what the morning post was, Elsa opened her trunk and pulled out her Hogwarts uniform. She quickly pulled on the skirt, and the white top, and grabbing her set of black robes to cover her. She braided her hair quickly in her usual messy braid, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It would have to do.

"Don't you have a Ravenclaw tie?" asked Rapunzel, and Elsa turned to look at her. She saw that she was dressed the exact same as she was; except for the blue tie that hung around her neck.

"I don't have one," she realized. "I didn't know in which House I would be sorted in."

"Here, I've got a spare," said Rapunzel kindly, bending to retrieve a blue tie from her trunk. She threw it across the room, and Elsa caught it. She gazed at the blue tie. Rapunzel looked up from her school bag, which she'd just been rummaging.

"You don't know how to put it on, do you?" she asked, and Elsa blushed.

"I- I never had to put a tie on before."

She was more used to corsets and dresses, not that that was something she was planning on telling Rapunzel.

"Here, I'll show you," said Rapunzel, walking to her and taking the tie. Elsa let herself be turned around as Rapunzel tied the tie carefully around her neck, Elsa watching as she did so, trying to memorize the steps.

"Thanks," she said once Rapunzel pulled back, really meaning it. Not just for the tie, but for looking out for her, since the first moment Elsa had sat down at that Ravenclaw table. Rapunzel batted her hand distractedly, as if it was nothing, and Elsa swallowed back a smile. She grabbed her folded bag in her trunk, and started filling it with quills and pots of ink, and school books. She didn't know which subjects she'd have today, so, in doubt, she decided to take all her books. Rapunzel didn't comment on it, though she threw an amused glance her way, and Elsa followed her out of the dormitory, her bag bulging, the strap digging into her shoulder. They exited the empty common room, the door swinging shut behind them.

"Is it always going to ask riddles every time you want to go in?" she asked, as they descended towards the Great Hall, and breakfast.

"Every time," sighed Rapunzel.

"But what if you're late, and you don't have time to think about the riddle?"

Before Rapunzel could answer her, a boy had appeared out of nowhere, grinning.

"That is a really good point," he said, before grabbing Rapunzel's hand and pulling her to him, kissing her, halting them in their tracks. He broke away from her and turned towards a stunned Elsa, holding out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Flynn," he said, and Elsa took his hand, shaking it, remembering how, yesterday, Rapunzel had blushed a little when she'd mentioned him.

"Elsa," she said.

"Have you two been kissing again?" asked a second voice, and Elsa saw the girl that had waved at her yesterday sauntering towards them, her bushy curly red hair bouncing around her face, completely unkempt. Elsa liked her immediately. "You're going to disgust her before she even knows you!"

"Kissing, Merida, isn't disgusting; it is an act of romantic attraction, that should be celebrated but is instead defiled by people like you," retorted Flynn.

"Right," said Merida blankly, and Elsa couldn't help but burst out laughing at the precise moment two boys rounded the corner. Elsa recognized them instantly. One was Hiccup, the brown-haired boy that had winked at her yesterday; she had to admit that he was handsome, without question. He was probably the kind of guy that thought he could make any girl fall in love with him.

Next to him, however, was Jack Overland. She'd seen his shock of white-hair from afar; it drew attention, but what she hadn't seen, was the rest of his face. He was as handsome as his friend, perhaps a shade more; his eyes a desperate, midnight blue, his hair messy, as if he couldn't care less about what it looked like. He had an air of cool confidence around him, and Elsa thought that he must be about as used to wrapping girls around his little finger as Hiccup was.

"Hey, beautiful," said Hiccup, and Elsa saw with a start of surprise that he was talking to her. Instead of losing her nerve, though, her eyebrows lifted, and she was glad to see that not a trace of a blush was tainting her cheeks.

"I'm Elsa. Not beautiful," she said, and she saw a flash of amusement in Jack's eyes. Hiccup, though, looked surprised, before grinning.

"Hiccup," he said, but before he could extend a hand, Jack had beaten him to it.

"Jack," he said quietly, and Elsa smiled a little as she took his hand, shaking it. She could see why Ilra had been so desperate.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, pointing to her bag. Elsa looked down to see that it was so full, it was near-explosion.

"Thanks, I'm good," she said, refraining from wincing as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. He looked as if he knew exactly how much trouble she was having, but he didn't insist, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Did you already have breakfast?" asked Rapunzel, and Jack's attention turned away from her.

"Yes, we were wondering where you'd gone to."

"This one's a sleepy-head," said Rapunzel, nodding towards Elsa.

"You could have woken me up," she mumbled loud enough for Rapunzel to hear her. She grinned.

"I didn't have the heart to."

"I saw Ilra and her girls talking to you yesterday," said Merida in an inquisitive tone.

"Oh yeah, you won't believe what happened," said Rapunzel animatedly, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten. "Ilra came over and gave Elsa a few death threats, in case she was planning on hitting on Jack."

"You're _kidding_ ," gaped Jack, as the others burst out laughing. "She'd just arrived!"

"I know, right? It was hilarious, you should have seen her. She was all like, _Be careful of that band of elitists. They're trouble. Oh and stay away from Jack, we've got a thing_."

"I don't know if you're joking or not," said Jack, as all the others dissolved in fits of laughter again.

"She's really not," said Elsa, grinning, and Jack turned towards her.

"Well, I'm very sorry about that. What did you tell her?"

"You should have seen how she flipped her off! It was great. That's when I knew we were going to be friends," said Rapunzel, before Elsa could answer him. She smiled at the burst of pleasure Rapunzel's words had provoked, and she turned to Jack, who was looking at her appreciatively.

"And you know what? She called me _Punzie_ ," continued Rapunzel, and the others gasped in mock-horror.

"How _dare_ she?" mocked Flynn. "Call the great and mighty Rapunzel 'Punzie'! Un- _freaking_ -believable."

"You know what I mean," said Rapunzel, rolling her eyes. "It's my nickname, it sounded really condescending when she used it."

"Yeah, well, that's Ilra," grinned Hiccup.

"We should probably get going," said Rapunzel, pulling Elsa away from her friends. "We're running late, and we haven't even gotten our timetables yet!"

…

Elsa sat down at the Ravenclaw table. It was empty except for a group of other Ravenclaws, huddled together in conversation. They looked like an assortment of fifth and seventh years. She looked curiously at them, as Rapunzel piled fried eggs and bacon on her plate.

"This is a disaster," was saying the tallest one, a girl with brown skin and frizzy black hair, "If Damien's not coming to Hogwarts because of spattergroit, we're one Seeker short."

"The try-outs are in two weeks, I'm sure we'll find someone-" said a boy, métisse, with stunning green eyes.

"But Damien's the best!" snapped the girl, "And I am not intending on finishing in third place for the third year in a row! I haven't seen anybody except from him that's got a sliver of talent-"

"Sophie, you're being a little harsh, I'm sure there are plenty of people-"

"They're the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team," Rapunzel explained, when she noticed what Elsa was looking at. The angry girl turned to look at them, having probably heard what Rapunzel was saying. Her eyes softened as she took in Elsa, her eyes narrowed. Elsa smiled shyly.

"You must be Elsa," said Sophie, and at once the rest of her team turned around, blinking at her. She nodded, not bothering to ask how she knew her name; Ilra had probably informed the whole school by now.

"I'm Sophie," she said, smiling, as she leant forwards. Elsa shook her hand, and she returned to her seat. There was an awkward silence, while Sophie's eyes roved up and down her body. "I don't suppose you fly?" she asked suddenly.

"If I- _fly_?" said Elsa, completely bewildered.

"She means on a broomstick," said Rapunzel. "She's Muggle-born, I don't think she even knows about Quidditch," she continued, addressing Sophie.

"She has the perfect build for a Seeker," said the green-eyed boy.

"But hasn't she had any magical education before coming here?" interjected Sophie. Sensing that they were going into dangerous territory, Elsa hurriedly opened her mouth.

"I've never flown on a broom before," she said quickly, hoping that they would stop paying attention to her. Her words did the exact opposite.

"Some people are instinctive about that kind of thing," said Sophie, "Training and talent, that's all you need."

"You should try for the Seeker position," said the boy, as the other team members nodded.

"But I don't know anything about Quidditch!" she protested, feeling that the situation was getting out of hand.

"That can easily be arranged," said Sophie, "Rapunzel hangs out with Jack and Hiccup. Those two can explain the rules to you."

Before Elsa could protest more, they'd all risen from their chairs.

"I hope to see you at try-outs!" shouted Sophie as she walked away, leaving Elsa stunned in her wake.

"I have no idea what just happened," she breathed, as Rapunzel grinned.

"Quidditch is a sport, played on brooms. I'll ask Jack to get more into the details later, but Sophie seems to think you'll make a great Seeker, and let me tell you, she's really hard to please."

"Is it- is it dangerous?" she asked nervously.

"We've had some few serious injuries, but no-one's ever died at Hogwarts," said Rapunzel calmly, "but honestly I don't know much more than that. I'm not particularly interested in it, to be honest. Though the others are, you're covered with them."

Before Elsa could ask another question, Professor Flitwick walked towards them.

"Hello, you two, aren't you late?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, Professor, we woke up late," said Rapunzel, her mouth full.

"Well, hurry up, all the others are already on their way to class! Here are your time-tables. And welcome Elsa, I'm your Head of House."

"Hello, professor," she said, smiling at the small man.

"Now, Rapunzel, you'll eat later, go to class _now_!"

Rapunzel grinned and stood, followed by Elsa. Though Flitwick's tone had been stern, his eyes had glittered with amusement and kindness.

"Are you often late to class?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, all the time, like almost every Ravenclaw. We barely do our homework too."

"But aren't we supposed to be the smart House?"

"That's the stereotype, yeah, but the truth is we prefer reading to doing our homework. We're really eccentric, and Flitwick loves it. How many subjects are you taking?"

The subject change was so sudden that Elsa grinned. She'd only met her yesterday, but if there was one fact she'd guessed about Rapunzel was that she was a whirlwind of excitement, that couldn't stay in place for more than five minutes. She reminded her of Anna.

"I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, History of magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Study of Ancient Runes, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," was saying Rapunzel. "What are you taking?"

"Pretty much the same as you," she said, "Though I'm taking Potions, Astrology and Arithmancy too. And I'm not taking Care of Magical Creatures, or Divination."

"Geez, girl, are you planning on sleeping at all this year?" whistled Rapunzel. Elsa shrugged.

"I like working. And Arithmancy seems fascinating."

"What is it about?"

"It's a study of the magical properties of numbers," explained Elsa. "It's captivating."

"Sounds interesting," said Rapunzel, as they rounded into a corridor at the third floor, walking towards History of Magic, which was their first period.

"And do all the Houses attend the same classes?" asked Elsa.

"It depends on how many students have dropped the subject. I think the four houses are having History of Magic together, because a ton of people dropped the subject after our … but I know we're separated for Defense Against the Dark Arts, because pretty much everyone's continuing to N.E.W.T level."

"And who are we doing our Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons with?"

Rapunzel looked down at her timetable, and groaned.

"What?"

"With the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. It's going to be hell."

"Why? And how come the Hufflepuffs are alone in that class?"

"Because they're more than us, and probably that no one in their house has dropped the subject. They say that Hufflepuffs are kind, and they are, but never underestimate that they're also really bad-ass. Never get on the wrong side of a Hufflepuff."

Elsa laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And it's going to be hell because there's a huge rivalry between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. They always hex each other when we practice."

They'd arrived in front of the door, and Rapunzel pushed it open. As she had predicted, there were few people in the classroom: a few other Ravenclaws (Elsa recognized one of Ilra's friends, and was surprised to see her smiling kindly in her direction) and at least five Hufflepuffs; a few Gryffindor girls, and only one Gryffindor boy.

"Hi, Hiccup!" said Rapunzel as both she and Elsa settled down onto separate desks. Elsa pulled out her copy of 'A History of Magic', by Bathilda Bagshot, a roll of parchment and a quill with a bottle of ink, before looking around. Bookshelves lined the walls, and a chalk board was behind a desk. The teacher had not yet arrived, and Elsa turned to Rapunzel and Hiccup.

"And so we meet again," grinned Hiccup in her direction.

"Yeah, well, it's a school, it's bound to happen sometimes," she retorted, and Rapunzel laughed.

"You might as well give up now, Hiccup," she warned him, and Elsa was surprised to see that Hiccup was grinning.

"Ah well," he said, shrugging, "It's bound to happen sometimes. Friends, then?"

Elsa turned to look at him, startled. She found him looking at her with a genuine expression, smiling.

"Sure," she said, nodding, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Friends."

At that precise moment, something very strange happened, that Elsa was definitely not prepared for. A ghost floated into the classroom, and she yelled- really _yelled-_ in surprise. The ghost didn't seem to hear her, as he progressed to open his mouth.

"Open your books to page fifty-five. Today, we will be studying Giant Wars."

Elsa was still staring in shock at the apparition, as the others students were giggling around her, Rapunzel amongst them.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I should have warned you."

Elsa threw her a look that she interpreted correctly as ' _Yeah, no kidding?_ ' and she dissolved into laughter again, Hiccup too.

"That's Professor Binns, he teaches History of Magic," he explained in a hushed voice once he was done laughing, as the ghost started talking in a dreary voice. Elsa was surprised to see that the students around her had instantly put their heads in their hands, not even attempting to listen to what the professor was saying. She reached for her quill, dipping it into a bottle of ink, still listening to what Hiccup was saying.

"They say he died in the staff room, but he just walked to class, leaving his body behind."

"Charming," Elsa said, "Absolutely charming."

Hiccup grinned at her and winked, though this time it had no flirtation behind it- it was the kind of wink you give your friends when you share a private joke. She smiled at him before turning back to her parchment.

It became quickly apparent that apart from her and Rapunzel, no one seemed to be taking notes. The rest of the students seemed to have been put under a very strong Sleeping spell the second Professor Binns had started talking about the first Giant War, and Elsa wondered why they'd all progressed to N.E.W.T level, if they didn't plan on noting any of the dates down.

Though, at the end of the second hour, she could see how five years of this would wear anyone down. When Binns told them to wrap their stuff up, it was with relief that Elsa slipped her copy of History of Magic back inside her bag; Binns told them that he would be expecting five rolls of parchment on the first Giant War on his desk next Monday, an announcement that was greeted by a collective groan from the class.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, as Rapunzel and Hiccup started going down the staircase. Her timetable indicated that they now had a free period. "We've got a free period before lunch!"

"No, _you_ 've got a free period before lunch. We've got Care of Magical Creatures," indicated Rapunzel.

"Oh," she said, "Right."

"Are you going to go back to the common room?" she asked, and Elsa shook her head.

"If one of you could tell me in which direction the library is- I'm going to get started on Professor Binn's essay."

"It's on the first floor!" shouted Rapunzel. "See you at lunch!"

Elsa watched them go until they were out of her sight, before she started descending the staircase too. She turned into the first floor.

She found the library quite easily, and entered it- before halting in her tracks. Whatever she'd prepared herself for, it wasn't this.

She gaped as she took in the sight. The shelves reached the ceiling, and this was a very tall, very far from the ground ceiling, mind you; there was maybe tens of thousands of books, thousands of shelves, hundreds of narrow rows…

She progressed inside, ignoring the disapproving glare a woman at the entrance gave her- she was seated behind a desk, and a little sign indicated her name to be 'Madame Pince'.

This library, she thought, was even larger than the library at the royal palace in Arendelle; and that was saying something, seeing as Arendelle kept archives going back to the founding of the kingdom, and that was if you didn't count the hundreds of old books on every subject imaginable…

But the Hogwarts library was far, far more impressive. She was still gaping, her eyes wide, as she sat down behind a desk, slamming her bag a little louder than she'd intended on the floor, the sound earning her an angry glare from Madam Pince. She tore her eyes away from the shelves, and bent to retrieve parchment and ink. Still reeling, and thinking that this place was probably her favorite place in the whole wide world, she set to work.

…

Jack tore through the grounds, his satchel slamming into his side as he descended the slope leading towards the Forbidden Forest- and his Care of Magical Creatures lesson- at a run. Professor Kettleburn was going to kill him.

Finally, he saw from afar the small group of people waiting at the edge of the Forest. He was relieved to see that Kettleburn hadn't arrived yet, and halted, barely able to catch his breath, next to Merida.

"Well, hello," she said pleasantly, a tinge of irony tainting her tone, "I was wondering if you'd bother to show up."

"I- forgot- my- book- had to go back-"

His friends were looking at him, amused. He looked around the clearing, and saw that Elsa wasn't there.

Good. It would bother him if she'd seen him like this, red-faced and winded.

The stupidity of the thought struck him, and he shook himself.

"Elsa doesn't take Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked instead, finally able to utter a full sentence without heaving.

"No," said Rapunzel, "But she takes, like, every other subject, except Divination. Geez, she takes more subjects than _me_."

They all raised their eyebrows at this statement. It was wildly known that Rapunzel had taken every subject she could, probably taking on more than she could chew.

"Hello, class," said an authoritative voice from behind them, and they looked around to find Kettleburn behind them. "Today, we are going to be studying Bowtruckles."

Jack's eyes dropped to the small cage Kettleburn was carrying as he deposited it gently on the ground. The creature inside it was long and green, and reminded Jack of a twig.

"Now, Bowtruckles often hide in trees, and eat insects. They are very hard to spot, and I'm sure you can guess why."

Jack could see what he meant. Except for the creature's small, glittering black eyes, it literally looked like a weirdly-shaped stick, with leaves on it.

"Now, can anybody tell me why this creature is also nicknamed 'the wandmaker's friend'?"

Instantly, Rapunzel's hand punched in the air, and Jack, Flynn, Hiccup and Merida grinned. Trust Rapunzel to know the answer.

"Bowtruckles only inhabit 'worthy' trees, and when you find them in a tree, that means that that tree can be used to make wand's wood."

"Correct," said Kettleburn, "Take ten points for Ravenclaw."

Rapunzel smiled smugly at the others, and they had to refrain from laughing. They were always competing on who would win the most points for their houses, and Rapunzel usually won that competition without much effort. Of course, Flynn always lost, seeing as he was the only Slytherin. "So, today, you'll just be sketching this Bowtruckle, so that you will learn every aspect of their anatomy; I want you to give in the drawing at the end of the hour, so please start now."

They all sat down, cross-legged, on the grass, and pulled out parchment and a pencil. They set to work, though the second Kettleburn's back was turned, Merida turned towards Rapunzel.

"So, what do you think about her?" she asked, low enough that the other students wouldn't hear her.

"Honestly, I think she's great," answered Rapunzel immediately, as if she'd been waiting for the question- as they'd all knew it would come sooner or later. "She's really nice, though she's holding back a little; she flipped Hiccup off again in History of Magic."

Hiccup sighed and shrugged.

"Might be the only girl to ever do that," he said over-dramatically. Merida ignored him, though the boys grinned.

"And she's really smart," continued Rapunzel, ignoring him, "I mean, honestly. I only met her yesterday, but you can see it straight away."

Jack privately agreed. His encounter with Elsa had floated in his mind since the morning, and he'd found himself looking around for Rapunzel and Elsa during their free period, though he knew very well that they were in History of Magic. He kept replaying in his mind the moment when she'd put Hiccup back in his place, how she'd narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin at his greeting. He kept seeing her over-filled bag, that looked like it weighed a ton, and how she'd tried to hide that the strap was killing her. Before Rapunzel could go on, Kettleburn had stepped back to his original position, in front of them, and further discussion was impossible. They spent the remaining time of the lesson concentrating on the Bowtruckle, and gave it to Kettleburn before going.

"So, Jack, when are you going to hold try-outs?" asked Flynn, as they walked back up to the castle, passing the greenhouses.

"Probably Monday evening of next week," he said, "I'd rather do it at the beginning of the week, so that people aren't too tired."

"That's right, I forgot to tell you guys!" Rapunzel said excitedly, "Sophie told Elsa that she had the ideal build for a Seeker! She asked her to try out for the team!"

"But isn't Damien Seeker?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, but apparently, he's not coming back to Hogwarts before long; he's got spattergroit."

"Poor guy," said Hiccup, "I liked him."

"Don't speak about him in the past tense, Hiccup, he's not going to die!" snapped Merida, and the others laughed.

"Anyway, Elsa doesn't have the slightest idea what Quidditch is, so you're going to have to tell her the rules. And you're Seeker, Jack, right? You could give her some advice."

"He's not going to give advice to the opponent, Punzie, think!" said Hiccup, as they entered the Great Hall. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, as per usual, and Merida dragged a plate of lamb chops towards her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hiccup, he's not going to refuse explaining her the rules just because she's maybe going to be part of the Ravenclaw team!" said Rapunzel, piling potatoes on her plate. Flynn smiled tenderly at her.

"And anyway, maybe she won't be any good, Emma just said that she had the _build_ for a Seeker. So, there's no harm in telling her the rules."

Jack saw from the corner of his eye a tall, strict-looking witch walking towards them.

"Of course I'll do it," Jack heard himself saying. "And you'll help me, Hiccup. The Quidditch Cup is a _friendly_ competition."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," said a voice from behind them, and Jack turned to see Professor McGonagall looking down at him, her hair, as usual, tied back in a tight bun. "I can't say I regret giving you the responsibility. Let's just make sure I don't come to, shall we?"

She strode away before he could answer, and he turned back to his friends, who was looking at him with a stunned expression.

"Quidditch is a _friendly_ \- who are you, and what have you done with Jackson Overland?" blurted Merida. Then Jack saw Hiccup narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"You knew she was there, didn't you?"

"I totally did," he grinned, and they all burst out laughing under Rapunzel's disapproving glare. He stopped grinning as he saw her look.

"Sure, I'll tell her the rules, Punzie, don't fret," he said, rolling his eyes as he pulled a tray of food towards him.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Flynn.

"No idea," Rapunzel shrugged. "Last time we saw her, she was heading towards the library. Binns gave us a five-page essay, to give in on Monday, she probably lost track of the time."

At that precise moment, they saw Elsa herself coming towards them, her face red with effort. Jack was startled to see her carrying what looked like at least five huge books in her arms, that she slammed onto the table, as she slumped down next to him.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, before grabbing a glass of water and drinking it down in one go. Strands of hair were escaping from the braid laid over her left shoulder, and Jack bit his lip, swallowing a laugh.

"What's all this?" asked Rapunzel, taking one of the books. Jack saw the title 'Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century' written on the cover of one of them, and arched his eyebrows. She looked up.

"Did you even start Binn's essay?" she asked, amused.

"I wrote, like, two sentences," said Elsa breathlessly, "but then I had to explore the library. It is _huge_ , I couldn't believe it, a lifetime wouldn't be enough to read all of the books in it!"

"I know right!" said Rapunzel excitedly, recovering from the sight of Elsa coming towards them with a pile of books. The others exchanged an amused glance as the two started talking about the wonders of the library. None of them particularly liked reading, so Rapunzel was over the moon that a second Ravenclaw was here, and that looked like she loved the library even more than her. Jack listened to their conversation, and he couldn't help but find Elsa downright adorable, her stunningly blue eyes shining with excitement. He couldn't help but observe that Sophie was right; she had the ideal build for a Seeker: he would have probably offered her to try-out for _his_ team if they missed a Seeker. And if she was a Gryffindor.

As it turned out, he was Seeker of the Gryffindor team.

"And there's like every genre- I saw there was even a dragon section!"

"Yeah, I know, and there are some really old books that tell you how to hatch an egg dragon, it's fascinating-"

He grinned at Flynn, who was obviously trying to suppress a laugh.

"Rapunzel, we're supposed to be heading to Divination," said Flynn, and he sounded regretful to end their conversation.

"What do you have, Elsa?" Hiccup asked, "Jack and I have a free period, if you want to join."

"Sorry, I have Arithmancy, but thanks," she said, smiling, before grabbing her bag and her books, and following Rapunzel, Flynn and Merida out.

"She's really something, isn't she?" said Hiccup, raising his eyebrows. Jack nodded, as his eyes followed her as she went.

"You know, I reckon if she's got any talent, she could be an ideal Seeker for the Ravenclaws. We better watch out, mate," continued Hiccup, and Jack nodded again. She had arrived and left so quick, he doubted she had even eaten something.

"So, you think this is going to be a permanent thing?"

"No idea," he said, turning back to his food.

"I hope it will. I'm already enjoying this more than I should," grinned Hiccup. Jack didn't answer him, instead biting into his treacle tart.

Though he agreed with Hiccup.

…

Elsa had taken the subject of Arithmancy on Madame Maxime's advice, and she didn't regret it one bit. When she left Professor Vector's class, her load of homework heavier than it had been two hours ago, her head was still in the classroom, thinking about the subject. So far, it was her favorite, though there wasn't much competition; History of Magic was interesting, but it wasn't a deal breaker. She checked her time-table, and was pleased to see that only one hour of lessons was left; Charms. She directed her footsteps towards the third floor, still carrying her load of books. She hadn't had time to go back to her dormitory to leave them behind.

As she passed the Charms class, she heard the babble of conversations through the door. She passed the door slowly open, and at once, the conversations hushed. She could see, from the color of the ties, that the Ravenclaws were sharing this class with the Hufflepuff; obviously, next to no-one had dropped that particular subject.

"Hello, miss Wynters," said Flitwick, and she turned to the front of the class; he was standing on a pile of books, which explained how she hadn't seen him before.

"I'm sorry, professor, I was-"

"In Arithmancy. Don't worry about it, Miss Wynters, Professor Vector is always releasing students late," he finished kindly, and he waved his hand, indicating that she could come in. She looked at him gratefully, and saw with relief that Rapunzel was waving to her from an empty desk. She walked towards her, ignoring the stares. Obviously, she was still a novelty. She sat down, her bag sliding to the ground, and pulled out her quill and her copy of 'Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6' before turning back to the front of the class.

Flitwick seemed to close what looked like a register, and said to a now silent class;

"Now, you are all here because you have achieved at least an Exceeds Expectations at your Charms O. ; you have now progressed to N.E.W.T level. That means that this year, and not just in my classes, you will be learning to cast spells without saying the incantation aloud. Pair up, now, you have to help each other!"

Elsa and Rapunzel spent the lesson struggling to cast charms without saying the incantation; the whole class seemed to be struggling, in fact, and very quickly it descended into chaos. Students cheated by muttering the spells under their breaths; at one point, Rapunzel cast a Tickling Charm on Elsa, so that she sank to her knees, shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"You- can't- do- that-" she wheezed, still out-of-breath once Flitwick had performed the counter-charm, looking half-amused, half-disapproving. Rapunzel was still doubled-up in laughter.

When they finally emerged from the Charm's class, Elsa was considerably cheerful. She explained the basics of Arithmancy to Rapunzel as they talked merrily on their way back to the common room. It had barely been a day, she thought, but the castle felt more like home than her own castle, back in Arendelle, ever had.

They spent the next few hours working on their essay for Professor Binns. At dinner time, Elsa said that she wasn't hungry, so Rapunzel went to the Great Hall without her, promising to try to bring her back some dinner. Once Rapunzel was gone, Elsa grabbed her bag, stuffing a roll of parchment and an ink bottle in it before leaving the common room too.

The corridors were empty, as she walked towards the Owlery, which Flitwick had indicated to her at the end of the Charms lesson. It was at the top of the West Tower, not far from the Ravenclaw common room; after getting lost a few times, climbing multiple staircases that led nowhere, she finally arrived at the top of the West Tower.

The room was huge and circular; there was no glass on the windows, leaving a chilly night wind sweep across the room. What looked like at least hundreds of twittering owls were nestled into alcoves, of all different sizes and colors. Something cracked at her feet, and she looked down; amongst the brands of straw that covered the floor were what looked disturbingly like a mouse's skull. She progressed to one of the uncovered windows and leaned on the sill, taking a roll of parchment and her quill, careful to not spill anything on the floor.

She dipped her quill into the ink bottle, and raised it over her parchment.

 _Dear Anna,_ she started. Then, she found that she was at a loss of what to say. Her quill wavered pathetically over the parchment, and a drop of it sank onto the paper. What could she say to her sister, that she missed so much it hurt, but didn't know anything about her new world?

 _The French Court is beautiful. The princes are very handsome, and I'm sure you would love it here._

Yes, that sounded like something Anna would want to hear.

 _The people are very nice, and tried to put me at ease instantly; I don't want to impose my presence on them, though, and I don't know if I am. The library here is huge! Bigger than the one in Arendelle, it's really impressive! My lessons have started, and they are very interesting. My tutors are very kind, though I have only met some of them. I miss you._

 _Elsa._

Yes, she thought, that would do. It was short, but she didn't really see how she could tell more without revealing that she wasn't at all at the French court. With a sigh, she rolled up her roll of parchment, and looked around for an available school owl.

"Hi," said someone, and she jumped so hard she dropped her ink bottle onto the floor, and it smashed into a million pieces. She cursed as she bent to pick it up, and hands joined her own. She looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes, covered by a strand of white hair.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "You startled me."

"I saw that," he grinned, and Elsa watched as he pulled out his wand and pointed it to the shards of glass.

" _Reparo_ ," he muttered, and the bottle repaired itself, though the ink didn't return inside it.

"Thanks," she muttered, stuffing the now empty bottle back in her bag.

"No problem. I didn't think someone would be here," Jack said, "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry. And I had to write a letter," she answered, as she resumed looking around for a school owl. "And what are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"I like a bit of quiet," he said simply, and Elsa concluded that that was the only answer she would get from him. She noticed he was looking at her letter curiously.

"I'm writing to my sister," she explained, following his gaze. "She's waiting to hear from me."

"You two are close?" he asked, leaning casually back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We used to be," she said quietly, and Jack seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk about it.

"You can use Hiccup's owl, if you like," he said, nodding in the direction of one of the alcoves. Elsa turned.

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. Jack chuckled.

"I know. Looks more like an eagle than an owl."

She laughed. The owl was positively _huge_ , and covered with black feathers. It's small, startlingly green eyes blinked at her, with nothing hinting at aggression in them. She tentatively raised a hand towards the owl, who clipped her finger with its beak gently.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" she asked.

"No, don't worry about it, he's always letting us use him."

She smiled gratefully, and the owl extended a leg. She tied her letter around it and, instantly, the owl spread its enormous wings and took off into the night.

"That's going to give Anna a fright," she said, smiling.

"You have an accent," said Jack suddenly, and she turned towards him. "I just noticed. It's really light, but you can still hear it- you're not from Britain, are you?"

She sensed her pulse quicken.

"Um-" she said, though even she could hear the nervousness in her voice, "No. No I'm not."

"Where are you from?" he asked curiously, the moonbeam reflecting on his hair. She decided to stick to the truth, without telling him the details.

"Arendelle," she said quietly, "You've probably never heard of it, it's a small kingdom next to Norway."

"Norway?" he repeated. "That's far from here." She sensed that he was about to ask another question, so before he could, she blurted out;

"I really should get going. Thanks for the owl. I'll- maybe see you later?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the Owlery. She heard his footsteps hurry behind her, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey! Wait!"

She turned, just as he caught up with her.

"I'm sorry. No questions about where you come from then?"

She looked at him, startled. He was grinning with easy confidence again, and she felt herself blush a little.

Well, it was no use pretending.

"Yes," she said gratefully, "Thank you."

"So, where are you headed to now?"

"My common room," she said, "aren't you?"

"I'm going to escort you back, then," he said, grinning mischievously, "I shouldn't leave you walking in the corridors, at night-time, alone."

She raised her eyebrows, all trace of nervousness gone.

"I can manage for myself, you know," she said, though there was no real bite in her words.

"I'm sure you can," he said, as they started walking towards the Ravenclaw common room. "But you never know."


	3. Potions and Curses

**_Note:_** _I've just realized there's a serious problem in the time-line; I really want Snape to be a teacher in my AU, but seeing as he hasn't gone to Hogwarts yet, this is getting a little complicated. Technically, Professor Slughorn was the one teaching Potions at the time. So I'm really sorry about this inaccuracy, but I'm still (shamefully) going to have Snape teach Potions. I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy, but come on, guys. Snape. He has to be in there. Please don't hate me._

 _Oh and this is before Tom Riddle jinxes the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, so Jack and the others have had the same teacher for a while._

 _And I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I'm getting really behind on both my stories, but it's been wild, preparing for going back to school._

 _That's it, I really hope you like this chapter! And thanks to all of you! And please, please review, it means a lot to know what you think about this. Have a fantastic day!_

 **Chapter 3: Potions and Curses**

The next couple of days passed without particular incident, though Elsa's pile of homework was getting heavier by the hour. Soon, she was passing all her free periods in the library, catching up on homework. Often, Rapunzel would join her, and they would work together for a few hours; Elsa realized that the six months of intensified learning she'd gone through before coming to Hogwarts, though it had prepared her, had left a lot of gaps in her magical education. She often asked something that made Rapunzel look at her with an air of surprise, but she was getting good at avoiding unwanted questions.

Though she felt as if since that night in the Owlery, someone knew that she was hiding something.

And he made her uneasy, as if he could figure her out with a single, blue-eyed look.

The first significant event happened on Wednesday evening; she'd been walking back from the library with Rapunzel and Hiccup (who had 'borrowed' their essay for History of Magic), when they had met a rather disagreeable, flying boy, who had thrown water balloons at the three of them as they'd ran in the opposite direction. While Jack and Merida had been laughing themselves hoarse seeing as how drenched and disgruntled they looked, Rapunzel had explained that Elsa had just met Peeves, the poltergeist. She'd also learned that that was why no ghosts had been present at the Welcome Feast, and her first encounter with one of them had been in Professor Binn's class; they'd been deciding that they should give Peeves another chance to stay in the castle. Though Peeves had exhausted too many chances too count, Rapunzel explained, but the Fat Friar (the Hufflepuff ghost) kept insisting on giving him another one. And another one.

And another one.

Though Elsa couldn't help but be amused when the morning of the following day, she saw Peeves taunting Argus Filch, the horrible caretaker that prowled around the castle as if his ambition in life was to find students red-handed in some crime. Elsa had even caught him muttering about how he planned to convince Dumbledore that the old punishments, that consisted of hanging students from the ceiling of the dungeons, were the most effective against trouble-makers. Elsa had a strong suspicion that Filch, in that precise moment, was thinking of three boys she knew.

On Thursday, Elsa had her first Transfiguration lesson. After wolfing down her breakfast quickly, she and Rapunzel had mounted the staircase to the third floor, and had directed their footsteps towards the South Tower. Professor McGonagall had been waiting for them inside, and gestured for them to sit down. Elsa thought she'd seen the tall woman smile at her, but it was gone so fast that she thought that she might have imagined it.

Professor McGonagall looked exactly like the last time Elsa had seen her, two months ago, at Beauxbatons.

Madame Maxime was an extremely talented witch, and had taught Elsa all that she could in the short time-span she'd had to do it, but she had a lot of trouble with the subject of Transfiguration. So, she'd called upon Professor McGonagall to come to the French school as often as she could, to teach Elsa as much as she could. Elsa still remembered the words the tall, impressive witch had said upon seeing her for the first time;

' _Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will ever learn. I don't know if I will be able to make you catch up the five years of magical education that you have missed; but I promise that I will try.'_

She'd put Elsa to work mercilessly, and though Elsa hadn't learned all that she could, she had scraped an 'E' at her Transfiguration O.W.L, and so had been permitted to continue the subject to N.E.W.T level. And she was sure that when Professor McGonagall herself had given Elsa her score herself, she hadn't imagined the proud look in the witch's eyes. Elsa greatly admired her and felt profoundly grateful towards the witch.

When McGonagall walked past her, as she was checking on their progress upon turning birds into glasses without saying the spell, the professor smiled down at Elsa.

"It's good to see you again, miss Wynters," she said, so low that no-one except her would hear. She smiled genuinely up at the teacher, who returned her smile.

On Friday morning, Elsa walked down to breakfast alone. She had Potions until lunch, so Rapunzel was sleeping in as she didn't take the subject. She was already late, though, so she only grabbed a piece of toast before heading towards the dungeon, her bag unusually light. After Potions, she'd only have Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then she'd been done for the week.

She walked towards the dungeons, wondering what to expect. Professor Snape had been intransigent; she would only be allowed to attend his class if she managed to scrape an 'Outstanding' on her Potions O.W.L. She'd worked very, very hard for it, and she'd managed it; she didn't know why, but the subject interested her greatly, and she had desperately wanted to continue on to N.E.W.T level. Though she felt a little nervous, as she went down the spiraling staircase towards the classroom. She'd had nearly all her lessons with Rapunzel so far, except for Arithmancy, and she knew that all four houses would be present for Potions class.

The sound of her footsteps echoed down the corridor, and she arrived in front of the classroom door. She breathed in, then turned the doorknob. The door swung inwards, and she looked around the candle-lit classroom.

Apart from her, there were six other people: four Slytherins, three boys and one girl (Flynn wasn't one of them), one Ravenclaw boy that Elsa recognized as the green-eyed boy from the Quidditch team, who was in deep conversation with a Hufflepuff girl whom Elsa recognized from Transfiguration class.

And behind the desk sat Professor Snape, smirking at her and greasy-haired.

"Tell me, miss Wynters," he said, "Did you think you would make an entrance by coming late?"

"I'm sorry Professor," she answered, completely aware that two of the Slytherin boys were looking at her with a hungry gleam in their eyes. She gripped the strap of her bag tighter. "I didn't know I was late-"

"Students taking N.E.W.T level must be ten minutes early for every class, miss Wynters, or did you think you were above such… obligations?"

"I didn't know, sir," she said, her voice nearing a whisper. She was standing in the doorway, everyone staring at her. She hated the attention.

"Well, next time, miss Wynters, maybe you should ask your fellow students if they know some things you don't about this Potion class."

"Yes, sir."

"Sit down."

He nodded towards an empty table and Elsa gratefully slumped down in her chair.

"Today, we will be studying the Invisibility Potion," drawled Snape, looking down at them all. "Many wizards use this potion to become, well, invisible, but they are very difficult to brew and if wrongly done can have horrible consequences on the human body. It replaces a Disillusionment Charm, which doesn't conceal most wizards completely. It can be either drunk or smashed next to the thing or person you want to conceal. I'm sorry, miss Wynters, do you think you have such extraordinary brainpower that you don't have to note down every word I say?"

Elsa flushed as she bent down to take some parchment and a quill from her bag- she found it quite unfair though that he had made the reproach only to her, seeing as not one other person in the classroom had been taking notes. His mouth curled into a sneer, as she dipped her quill into the ink of bottle, and wrote quickly what Snape had said.

"Now that miss Wynters has caught on (the Slytherins sniggered, and Elsa flushed harder) maybe we can start brewing the Potion. The ingredients you will need are in the storage cupboards (Snape indicated three wide cupboards at the back of the classroom) and the recipe of the potion will be on the chalkboard. You'll work in pairs. I suggest you get started," Snape fixed a glare on Elsa, "This is evaluated."

Elsa heard the creaking of the dungeon door opening. She didn't turn around, still noting down what she could remember about what Snape had said about Invisibility Potions.

"Ah," breathed Snape, "Look who has deigned to join us."

Before she could turn around, a bag had slammed down on her table, and she turned to see none other than Jack, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement, his white hair messy. He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back instinctively. To her surprise, she felt instantly relieved.

"And what is your excuse for being late to class today, mister Overland?" Snape sneered. Jack turned to look at Snape.

"It was Hiccup, sir," he said, looking dead serious, "You won't _believe_ what he did this time- I woke up and I swear to God there was a Hippogriff in the dormitory-"

" _What_ are you going on about?" snarled Snape.

"I know Professor! I was like 'Hiccup, this is un- _freaking_ \- believable I have Potions class in ten minutes, I don't have time for this shit-'"

"Sit. Down." Snape snarled as the rest of the students laughed, "And twenty points from Gryffindor for your lateness and cheek."

Jack sat down, grinning.

"What's a Hippogriff?" she whispered, and he threw her a startled look, the kind she always got when she was asking something she was supposed to know. Thankfully, he didn't ask any questions.

"It's a creature who is half-horse, half-eagle," he whispered back, adding, when she threw him a bewildered look, "There wasn't really a Hippogriff in my room."

"Oh," she said, before chuckling quietly.

"Well?" said Snape impatiently, glaring at all of them, "Aren't you supposed to get started?"

The classroom was filled with the sound of scraping chairs as all of the students pushed them back. Jack and her made their way to the storage cupboards. Jack read her aloud the ingredients written on the board as she bent to retrieve them, before dumping them into Jack's arms. He was soon struggling to hold ingredients for the both of them. They returned to their seats, Elsa organizing their ingredients as Jack went back to fetch his cauldron.

"Okay, Snowflake, you cut up the beetles while I pour this into-"

" _Snowflake_?!" she interrupted, raising her eyebrows, half-outraged, half-amused. He winked at her.

"It suits you," he shrugged, "And honestly, you're distracting me. This is evaluated."

Elsa burst out laughing at his very impressive impression of Snape.

"That's ten points from Ravenclaw, miss Wynters. My classroom isn't an amusement park," he sneered.

"It was my fault, Professor," intervened Jack. "I was being hilarious."

"I'm sure you were, Overland. Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I catch you being 'hilarious' again, I'll give you both detention for month."

"Yes sir," said Elsa hurriedly, before turning back to her cauldron, throwing a sharp look at Jack. "Since when is it a good idea to tell a teacher you're being hilarious?!"

"What?" he muttered back. "I _was._ "

She rolled her eyes, hiding her amused smile, and bent to cut the beetles into careful, equal parts.

At the end of the two hours, they had bubbling, grey liquid in their cauldron, which was the color it was supposed to look like. Elsa was confident they'd gotten everything right, but was still anxious when Snape bent over their cauldron, his greasy hair nearly touching the liquid. He sniffed, and Elsa was sure that he looked disappointed. Without another word, he moved on. She opened her mouth in disbelief, but Jack elbowed her in the ribs.

"You'll just have him take off more points," he said, "If he didn't say anything, then there's nothing wrong with it."

"But we deserved at least five points each!"

"That's Snape. He's head of Slytherin House, and he only gives point to his house."

"But isn't that- isn't that-"

"Despicable? Impartial? Yeah, of course it is, but we can't do anything about it."

Elsa looked over at Snape, who was now examining the Slytherins potion, who was a brilliant pink.

"You added the ingredients in the wrong order, Xavier. But you stirred in the right direction; five points for Slytherin."

Elsa stared in outrage.

"You've got to be kidding me," she breathed. Jack chuckled next to her.

"Next time, class, we will be studying Mandrake Restorative Draughts. I want a seven-page essay on my desk, and if one of you gives in your homework late, I will personally make sure that you are expelled from this N.E.W.T level Potions class."

Jack and her walked back to the Great Hall for lunch, Jack patiently listening to Elsa's rant about Snape and the unfairness of his teaching methods. When they entered and went to sit at Gryffindor table with the others, she was flushed with anger. She saw Jack throw Flynn a warning look.

"What's going on?" asked Merida, looking at the both of them. Jack's face split into a grin as he sat down next to Elsa.

"Elsa just met Snape," he chuckled. The others instantly turned to look at her, and she saw that they were all looking amused.

"How did it go?" asked Hiccup, his eyes glinting.

"He is so- so-" she struggled to find words to describe Snape.

"Mean?" said Hiccup.

"Unfit to teach?" said Rapunzel.

"A bully?" said Merida.

"Greasy?" said Jack.

"Come on guys, he's not so bad," said Flynn, and immediately they all fixed him with death glares.

"It's not because he treats you well because you're in his house that he's a great teacher, Eugene!" said Rapunzel, with the exasperated tone with someone who had said this a thousand times. "Just because someone's treating _you_ well, doesn't mean you get to close your eyes on how that someone bullies other people!"

"Well said, Punzie," nodded Merida.

"Jack and I had a _perfect_ potion, guys, and he didn't give us a single point, but he gave five points to the Slytherins because they'd stirred in the right direction! Their potion was freaking _pink_!" said Elsa quickly.

"It was supposed to be grey," Jack murmured next to her.

"It was supposed to be grey!" she repeated angrily.

"Cheer up, Els'. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon," announced Hiccup. Jack winked at his friend, grinning, just as Flynn and Rapunzel groaned.

"Who's the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Elsa asked curiously, distracted from her anger at Snape.

"Professor Tyrell," said Jack, pointing at the staff table. She looked up, and saw a tired-looking man with grey hair. "He's fair, don't worry."

"It's not a question of fairness or not!" retorted Rapunzel. "You just like him because he lets you get into duels with the Slytherins!"

"Oh well," Jack shrugged, leaning back, "How else are we supposed to learn?"

"I don't know, by _studying_?" said Rapunzel. Elsa, feeling very amused, looked back and forth between them.

"You just don't know how to have fun, Punzie," said Hiccup.

Before she could retort, someone slumped down in the chair next to Hiccup, and Elsa recognized Sophie, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

"Hi, Sophie," grinned Jack.

"Hey," she said, grabbing an apple. "I have to go back to class, but I just wanted to ask you if you've explained Quidditch rules to Elsa yet?"

Elsa looked at her, startled. She'd completely forgotten about that, and it looked like Jack had forgotten too. She didn't even know if he knew he was supposed to tell her the rules.

"Um- I'm sorry, I didn't really have time yet," he said before adding quickly, "I promise I'll do it this weekend."

"You better, Jack," she said, "I hope you're not doing this because she'll maybe be on my team."

She stood up and left, and Hiccup exhaled.

"Okayy," said Hiccup, "Well, I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Look, guys," Elsa said quickly, "you don't have to do it. I can find a book somewhere-"

"Of course we're going to tell you the rules," Jack interrupted. "Besides, you can't learn Quidditch from a _book_."

She noticed that he glanced at Rapunzel as he said that, and she crossed her arms, looking annoyed.

"And we should probably show her how to fly too, if she's never been on a broom in her life," added Hiccup.

"We'll do it on Saturday, after lunch," Jack said.

…

Jack had run back to his dormitory before Defense Against the Dark Arts, having just realized that he'd forgotten _Confronting with the Faceless,_ his textbook.

When he arrived to the classroom, it was with great relief that he saw that the students had not yet entered. He didn't mind being late to Potions class, but he wouldn't miss a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson for the world.

And, in the future, maybe he wouldn't be that late to Potions.

He joined Rapunzel, Elsa, Merida and Hiccup in the line (Flynn was with his Slytherin peers, though he was throwing a few glances their way). Before they could say anything however, the door of the classroom opened, and Professor Tyrell showed them in. Two long rectangular tables were facing the desk and the chalkboard, and they sat in the second row, Jack between Elsa and Hiccup. On Elsa's other side was Rapunzel, and on Hiccup's was Merida.

Jack noticed two Slytherins he particularly disliked (Xavier and Ronan) who seemed to look at Elsa as they passed, with stupid grins on their faces. Jack saw one of them lick their lips and lifting their eyebrows suggestively. Elsa had noticed, and she blushed a bright red color, as she bent her head down, the blonde locks that escaped her braid hiding her face. Jack suppressed a flare of rage, but stared at Xavier and Ronan until they saw him looking their way, and glanced away. However, they sat directly in front of Elsa, and she fidgeted nervously. He exchanged a look with Hiccup, who had noticed the exchange too. Xavier and Ronan were known throughout the school as pigs, who had not a sliver of respect for girls. They left Rapunzel alone, because she was with Flynn, and they left Merida alone because the last time they'd wolf whistled her in the corridor, they'd ended up in the hospital wing with a third leg. Merida was extremely good at hexes.

Jack saw from the corner of his eye Rapunzel lean towards Elsa.

"Don't worry about them, they're idiots. You're way out of their league anyway," she whispered quietly, so that only Jack heard her, and only barely. Elsa smiled, mouthing her thanks to Rapunzel, and Jack smiled to himself.

"Quiet now," called Professor Tyrell, and they all looked towards the board. "I must say I'm surprised there are that many of you. Looks like I'm not a terrible teacher after all."

A ripple of laughter passed through the class.

"Now, I see we have a new student in our midst," he continued, looking down at Elsa, who blushed a little. Jack had noticed that she hated bringing attention to herself. "Hello, miss Wynters. If you have any questions, don't hesitate."

She nodded quickly, and when Professor Tyrell looked away from her, she looked relieved as the attention of the room slipped away from her.

"Now, last year we studied the three Unforgivable Curses. Can anybody remind me what they are?"

Rapunzel's hand shot in the air. Professor Tyrell nodded towards her, looking amused.

"Yes, miss Corona?"

"The Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse."

"Very good. Take ten points for Ravenclaw. Now, can anybody give me the incantation and use of these curses?"

Rapunzel's hand shot in the air again, and Tyrell chuckled.

"Let's try to ask somebody else for once, miss Corona."

Looking a little disappointed, she lowered her hand. Elsa and Jack exchanged a look, before quickly looking away from each other, suppressing a laugh.

"How about… Miss Wynters? Do you know the answer?"

Elsa paled, and Jack saw Rapunzel lean towards her.

"Now now, miss Corona, I'm sure miss Wynters can find the answer on her own."

Elsa seemed to hesitate, as if unsure of herself.

"The Killing Curse is used to… kill-"

"Great deduction, Snowflake," Jack whispered, and Elsa elbowed him in the ribs.

"-the incantation is _Avada Kedavra._ The Cruciatus Curse is used for torture, and the incantation is _Crucio._ The Imperius Curse is used to impose your will on someone else, and the incantation is _Impero._ "

"Very good, miss Wynters," said Tyrell, looking very pleased, "Take five points per answer for… I'm sorry, what is your House?"

"Ravenclaw, sir," she answered. Now that he had noticed her accent, he seemed to hear it much more easily. It was soft,

"Right, take fifteen points for Ravenclaw."

She sat back, looking pleased with herself. Rapunzel leaned past her, towards Jack.

"We are totally winning the competition this year," she whispered smugly.

"What competition?" asked Elsa quietly.

"The ones who wins the most for their House wins," explained Jack quickly, before looking at Rapunzel, "And we haven't had our say yet."

"Mister Overland!" called Tyrell, and Jack turned back to the board. "Can you pay attention, please?"

"I was paying attention sir!" he said defensively.

"Right," said Tyrell sarcastically, though Jack was certain his eyes had flashed with amusement. "So, as I was saying, the Killing Curse is very effective, and the person who is subjected to it suffers immediate death. No-one has ever survived it, and no-one will ever survive it. But though it is effective, it is not the only way that a person can be killed. For example…" -Tyrell turned around and waved his wand over the chalkboard, so that letters appeared on it- "…the Disembowelment Curse. Though the effect isn't instantaneous, you can imagine that your rate of survival after having your guts wrenched from your body is pretty low."

Elsa grimaced in disgust, and Jack would have been amused if the image of a man lying on the floor, his guts spilled around him hadn't just appeared on the board.

"Of course I won't ask you to practice that on each other, but I would like you to realize that the Unforgivable Curses are not the only way to hurt you. For next week, I'd like you to prepare a list of curses that have the same effects as the Killing and Cruciatus Curse, and we will go through them together. Now, today we're going to put aside spells and curses for now, and we are going to study magical creatures."

The board was wiped magically clean.

"You have not studied magical creatures since your third year, and I must tell you that we will not be studying Grindylows. You will be discovering very dangerous creatures, like the Basilisk, the Nundu, the Lethifold, and, of course, dragons."

Hiccup's face split into a grin. He was passionate about dragons, and wanted to study dragons in Romania after Hogwarts.

"We'll be starting with the Nundu."

Jack watched as the board was covered with the picture of a huge leopard.

"The Nundu is arguably the most dangerous creature in the world," said Tyrell, gesturing towards the image, "It is mostly found in East Africa. Now, despite its size, the Nundu moves completely silently, and its breath is so virulent that it can eliminate entire villages."

"Xavier!" said Jack, and the Slytherin turned around. "This description fits you perfectly!"

"Shut up, Frost," he grunted, before turning towards the front again.

"It has never yet been subdued by at least a hundred extremely skilled wizards working together," finished Tyrell.

"Never mind, then," whispered Jack towards Xavier. "Everyone knows even Ronan could subdue you, and God knows he's not that good at magic."

"Shut up, or I'll hex you," hissed Ronan, turning around to face him. "You think you're so superior and pretty don't you? I could beat you in a duel tired and hungry."

"Is that a provocation to duel, Ronan?" Jack said, not losing any of his confidence. He knew very well that Elsa was watching.

"I think it is, Frost," Ronan said quietly, as Tyrell continued to talk about the deathly properties of the Nundu, oblivious to what was going on.

"Fine," said Jack, grinning mischievously, "We're finally going to have some fun. Hiccup's my second."

"Xavier's mine. See you at midnight, in the trophy room."

"We'll be there," said Ronan menacingly, before turning back towards Tyrell again.

…

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea? You're the new Gryffindor Captain, if you get caught sneaking around at night-"

"I won't get caught, Rapunzel," said Jack impatiently, for what he felt as if was the thousandth time.

"But what if Mrs Norris sees you? Peeves? Filch? McGonagall?"

The six of them were lounging by the lake. The sun was setting, its rays dancing over the water. Jack caught himself watching Elsa, her eyes closed as she was laying on the grass, soaking in the last rays of the sun. He glanced away, and looked towards Rapunzel, watching him with a stern expression.

"He needs a lesson, Punzie. I can give it to him," he said, a hint of arrogance in his voice as he twirled his wand in his hand.

"Let it go, Rapunzel," said Flynn, stroking her back. He too was on his back, looking up at the sky. "You know he'll do it anyway."

"You're such an idiot, Overland!" said Rapunzel angrily. "You'll get your whole house in trouble-"

"I wish I was your second," grumbled Merida, "I wouldn't mind hexing Xavier again."

"You do know that Jack has to _die_ for his second to come into the duel?" grinned Hiccup. She shrugged.

"Yeah, well. It'd be worth it."

"Gee, Merida, thanks," Jack said as Hiccup roared with laughter.

"It would serve him right," said Rapunzel superiorly, "Running around the school at night, dueling with Slytherins-"

"Hey, _he_ challenged _me_ -"

"Do you usually settle your differences by dueling?" interrupted Elsa, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"No," said Jack defensively at the same time Hiccup said, "Yes."

"We _don't_ ," Jack insisted. Elsa hadn't looked impressed at his idea of a duel, but she hadn't looked disapproving either. Just curious.

"We should go and have dinner," said Flynn, getting up and helping Rapunzel up. They all followed suit. "Especially since Jack needs his strength."

"Guys, it's not like we're going to kill each other-"

"I'm going to come," said Flynn, "Just to check."

"Good idea," nodded Rapunzel sarcastically, "Great way to get expelled, following them in their stupidity."

"Can I come?" asked Elsa suddenly as they entered the castle, and Jack looked at her, stunned.

"Um- yeah, of course you can-"

"Elsa, you do realize that you're breaking, like, fifty school rules-"

"Stop exaggerating, Punzie," interrupted Merida, "Only about twenty. You know what, why don't we all go?"

" _What_?" said Rapunzel in disbelief, stopping in her tracks.

"Rapunzel, it'll be _fun._ You love having fun!"

"Blasting people in the middle of the night isn't _fun_!" she protested, though dropping her voice as a teacher passed them.

"If the people in question are Xavier and Ronan, of course it is!" said Hiccup.

"And I'm not going to blast anyone, I'm just going to hex him a little," said Jack.

They entered the Dining Hall and all went to sit at their respective tables. Jack turned back to see Rapunzel talking very fast to Elsa, who was just smiling.

This promised to be an interesting night.


	4. Quidditch

**Note:** _I'm so sorry for the time it took to post this chapter, and plan on posting much more often. Please leave a review, I love knowing what you guys think! Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a fantastic day!_

 **Chapter 4: Quidditch**

The Hogwarts grounds were basking in moonlight when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung forwards with a creaking sound. Out of the portrait-hole scrambled Jack, Hiccup, and Merida, her bushy red hair swept back in a spectacularly messy ponytail.

"Be careful," whispered Jack warningly, and they stopped, listening intently. They heard nothing and started carefully walking towards the stone staircase. The Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait, which Jack was grateful for- though he hoped she would be there when they returned. He'd once spent the night on the cold ground in front of her empty portrait and had no desire to repeat the experience.

They went down the stone staircase (Hiccup reminding Merida to skip the tricked stair), and they reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance without meeting a teacher, Filch, or Mrs. Norris.

They stood awkwardly in front of the eagle knocker, Hiccup checking his watch.

"What are they doing?" he mumbled under his breath.

There was a sound behind them, and they whirled, their breathing speeding up.

"Flynn," breathed Merida, relieved. "You scared the shit out of us."

"Sorry," he apologized quietly, going to stand next to Jack. "Aren't there yet?"

Jack shook his head.

The door opened, and Rapunzel stepped out, her hair tied up in a bun as she watched all of them disapprovingly.

"I honestly don't know why I'm here," she huffed.

"Because you can't resist an adventure, Blondie," teased Eugene, kissing her cheek.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack asked, at the same moment the platinum blonde closed the door of the common room quietly. He turned around, meeting her stunning blue eyes. For once, she hadn't braided her hair; it swept over her shoulders. He returned his gaze to her eyes, looking at him carefully.

"Hi," she whispered, and he snapped back to his senses.

"Hey," he murmured back. "We should get going."

Turning his back to her, trying very hard to ignore the scent of her perfume, he led the way out. They went down staircases, stopping every time Jack raised his hand, listening intently for any sign of teachers patrolling the corridors.

Jack found himself wishing, not for the first time, that they had an Invisibility Cloak.

After what seemed an eternity of quietly wandering the corridors, they arrived to the abandoned classroom on the third-floor.

It was much bigger than any other classroom in the castle; it looked like it had been built to contain far more students than was necessary. Tables and chairs were pushed against the walls, leaving the center of the room uncrowded.

"This is where we duel," Jack explained to Elsa, as her gaze wandered across the room. "Kind of an unofficial arrangement between students."

She didn't answer, though Jack saw her swallow back a smile. His thoughts flashed back to that night in the Owlery, when he'd first realized that this interesting new girl was hiding something.

He looked around.

Hiccup and Merida were huddled in a corner of the room, Hiccup wiping his wand on his robes whilst Merida was whispering fast about useful hexing spells. Usually, that was Rapunzel's role, but she was obstinately refusing to help them win this duel. She'd sat down on one of the benches against the wall, Flynn beside her, their fingers laced together. He turned back to Elsa, who was still watching him.

"So," he said quietly, aware that the others were not listening to a word he was saying, "Do you like Hogwarts so far?"

 _Seriously Jack? Of all the subjects, you choose 'Do you like Hogwarts so far?' ?!_ he cursed himself silently.

"I think it's great," she grinned. "It's… different than what I'm used to."

"What are you used to?" he asked curiously. Her grin vanished.

"Magic is… less accepted, from where I come from."

Oh. _Oh._

"I'm sorry," he murmured, not knowing what to say. She smiled sadly.

"It's not your doing."

"And your sister- is she a Muggle?"

Elsa nodded, a shadow in her eyes. He'd seen it that night in the Owlery, and it just made him more curious.

"Anna," she said, and Jack noticed her accent again. It was deep and beautiful, and he imagined icy mountaintops and white blizzards. "She's great. Is your sister- a Muggle?"

Jack smiled.

"No. She's too young to go to Hogwarts yet."

"What's her name?" Elsa asked, tilting her head.

"Emma," he said, the affection clear in his voice.

Elsa opened her mouth, but before she could answer, the door of the classroom opened. Faster than what was possible, Hiccup and Jack whipped around, plunging their hands into their pockets. They wouldn't attack until the duel had properly started, but knowing Xavier and Ronan, it was a good idea to be prepared.

The two boys entered the classroom, closing the door behind them. Jack narrowed his eyes as he saw Xavier holding tightly his wand.

"Hello, boys," Merida greeted. Ronan shot her a look, and looked her up and down, a hungry gleam in his eyes. Merida stiffened, and Jack sensed Elsa stiffen too.

"Wonder if you're this fiery in bed, red-head," Ronan said. Merida turned red, and Jack saw her reach for her wand- but before she could do anything more than put her hand in her pocket, Hiccup had stepped forwards.

"Leave her alone, you dirty pig."

"I wonder if your girlfriend's curtains match her drapes, Hiccup," said Ronan. Before he realized what he was doing, Jack had raised his wand and shouted ' _STUPEFY_ ', at the same time Hiccup and Rapunzel did. Ronan crumpled to the floor immediately, completely knocked out.

"Thought you weren't going to use magic to help us, Punzie?" Jack asked, grinning at the blonde, who looked furious.

"I hadn't taken into account what scumbags these two were," she grumbled.

"The duel hadn't started yet!" protested Xavier, looking at the fallen body of his friend. "You can't do that!"

"We're not going to take lessons about fair play from you, Xavier," retorted Jack.

"We've been here for thirty seconds!"

"Thirty seconds in which you've been your usual pleasant, classy selves. Ronan deserved what he got."

"Be careful, Frost," said Xavier in a threatening tone, his voice filled with menace, "I could call Filch right now and make a run for it."

"Stop it," said Flynn firmly, and Xavier turned to his fellow Slytherin, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You could be very successful in Slytherin," he said quietly, "If you weren't dating a filthy half-blood."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Before Xavier's words could sink in properly, and Jack could raise his wand for the second time in a minute, Flynn lunged towards the Slytherin and tackled him to the ground.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted as Flynn raised his fist to punch Xavier's face, and brought it down with such force that Jack marveled that his head hadn't cracked. "Eugene, stop it! It's not worth it!"

Jack and Hiccup exchanged a glance, agreeing silently, before jumping forwards to separate the both of them, struggling to pin their best friend to the ground, who was still fighting to get his hands around Xavier.

Rapunzel ran forward too, and the second she put her hands on Flynn's shoulders in a calming motion, he seized his movements. Xavier was still laying down, his nose bloody and looking dazed.

"The day you idiots realize that being a muggle-born or not doesn't change a thing will be a grand day for the wizarding world," Flynn spat. Jack glanced at Elsa. Her mouth was pressed into an angry line- in a similar fashion he'd seen McGonagall with- and she was twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Come on, let's go," Jack said, and they all exited the room, leaving the two Slytherins behind.

"I hope Filch finds them," grumbled Flynn. He had an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, holding her firmly against him. Jack had never seen Flynn behave like this with any girl, and god knows he'd dated _a lot._

"Well, that was quick," whispered Elsa, and he jumped. He hadn't realized she was beside him.

"At least now they know that none of us accept segregation," he murmured back, looking around them, eyes open for any suspicious sound. He didn't think he could resist the temptation to stun Mrs. Norris if the occasion came up.

"Is it something that people reproach a lot? Coming from a Muggle family?"

"Rapunzel doesn't come from a Muggle family. Her father is the only one who is a muggle."

"Right," she said quietly. "Sorry."

He didn't answer immediately, but slowed down his pace, so that the others passed them.

"That's not what I meant," he said, and Elsa turned towards him again, her eyes two pinpricks of light in the darkness, "There's nothing wrong in coming from a Muggle family."

Elsa rubbed her right arm with her left hand, biting her lip. He had to resist the urge to take her hand.

"There is this twisted concept that pure-bloods- people that only have wizards and witches in their family- are worth more than others. That they only are "true" wizards."

"Oh," she breathed.

"It's completely false. If we hadn't meddled with Muggles, wizards would have long been extinct by now. And some of the greatest wizards of the age are Muggle-borns."

"Why did Flynn react like that?" she asked after a pause. He watched her. She didn't look nervous or afraid, even though she'd just learned that part of the wizarding world wanted nothing to do with her.

"Because it's incredibly insulting, to insinuate that a fellow witch or wizard is worth less than you just because of his or her lineage. Anyway, Rapunzel is ten times the witch Xavier will ever be."

The others had arrived in front of the Ravenclaw door, and Merida and Hiccup were watching them arrive. Jack ignored Merida's suspicious grin or Hiccup's wriggling eyebrows. The door was already open (Rapunzel had solved the riddle), but before entering her common room, she took his hand.

"Thank you," she breathed, before dropping his hand as quickly as she'd grabbed it. He felt his pulse quicken. She looked questioningly at Rapunzel.

"I'll just stay with Eugene for a while," Rapunzel answered to Elsa's silent question, "but I'll see you later."

Elsa nodded, and Jack noticed the quirk of her lips as she swallowed a smile, the same motion she'd done in the dueling room. He cursed himself as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Goodnight," she said to all of them.

"Don't forget, ten o'clock on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow!" called Hiccup after her, and she nodded, grinning.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

…

"I don't know what your girlfriend doesn't understand in 'Ten o'clock at the Quidditch pitch'," grumbled Hiccup.

"It's not even ten fifteen yet, relax," answered Jack. "And she's not my girlfriend."

He was laying on his back in the grass, eyes closed, letting the sun rest on his face. Hiccup, meanwhile, was pacing.

"I promised Merida I was going to go with her to the kitchens. She still has her great plan to free the house-elves."

Jack swallowed back a laugh. Since their third year, Merida was determined to obtain salaries for the Hogwarts house-elves. Unfortunately, they didn't want them.

"What's going on with Merida anyway?" Jack asked, hoisting herself on his elbows so that he could see Hiccup's face.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, slumping down on the grass beside him. Beside them were three broomsticks and the huge chest containing all the different balls. It gave a lurch, probably because one of the Bludgers had tried to escape.

"I'm asking if something's going on between you two," he explained, letting his head fall back against the grass again.

"It's nothing like that," grumbled Hiccup, "We're just friends."

 _Yeah, right_.

He knew, deep down, that Hiccup was mortally afraid of anything serious. He also knew that he very clearly liked Merida. Liked her enormously. But the day he would admit that to himself wasn't coming anytime soon.

"And what about you, what's going on with Elsa?" he heard Hiccup ask.

"I met her a week ago, Hiccup," he groaned in exasperation. Last night, after leaving Rapunzel and Flynn alone, he'd suffered Merida and Hiccup's teasing all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

"So? You can have a crush on someone you just met a week ago."

"She's just arrived, she doesn't know anyone but us, I'm not going to take advantage of that."

"How is that taking advantage?" asked Hiccup exasperatedly. "I mean, she's beautiful. Like, _really_ beautiful."

"You do know that looks aren't everything?" Jack said sarcastically.

"In a girl, they are pretty much."

"You are such a douche," snapped Jack. Even though he knew Hiccup was joking, Jack couldn't help but think about his sister every time he said something like that, and that a guy would probably say that to her one day.

"I'm kidding," he sighed, "Of course looks aren't everything. But she seems nice and-"

"Shut up," said Jack quickly. He'd just spotted a girl with pale blonde hair that was nearing white running towards them. She halted in front of them, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said, "Rapunzel just woke me up, I came as quickly as I could-"

"No worries," grinned Jack, wider than was necessary.

"Did you even have breakfast?" asked Hiccup. She shook her head, and Jack saw Hiccup fish out of his pocket one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He gave it to Elsa, but before she could do so much as unwrap it, Jack had snatched it and thrown it away.

"Trust me," he said, "You don't want to eat that."

Hiccup roared with laughter but quickly stopped when Jack punched his stomach playfully.

" _Anyway_ ," he said, throwing a sharp look towards Hiccup, "Shall we get started?"

"Right," said Elsa, looking expectantly at him.

"So- Quidditch," he started, clearing his throat. "Um- it's played on brooms. Each team has seven players, who play with different balls. There are four balls in total: the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and one Snitch."

He heard Hiccup opening the chest, and looked over. He bent to pick up a big red ball and passed it to Elsa, who took it from him and looked curiously at it.

" _That_ is the Quaffle," he explained. "There are three Chasers on every team and one Keeper. They play with this ball. The Chasers have to throw the Quaffle through the opposite team's hoops, and the Keeper has to guard his own hoops."

She nodded, indicating that she'd understood. She looked behind him, at the chest.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing towards the two brown balls, who were struggling to escape their straps, that tied them down to the box.

"We'll show you," said Hiccup, and before Jack could tell him to stop, he'd unstrapped one of the Bludgers. The ball took off high into the air, before rushing back down towards them. To her credit, Elsa didn't scream, though she stiffened beside him.

"What the _hell_ Hiccup?!" he shouted, but before the ball could slam down on them, Hiccup had sprung up in front of them, and hit the Bludger with a bat so hard that it went flying in the opposite direction.

"It's coming back!" shouted Elsa. Hiccup sprinted forward, and tackled the Bludger to the ground, before struggling to strap it back inside the chest. When he straightened up, his hair especially messy, he was grinning widely. Jack had to resist the urge to punch the reckless prick.

"That was a Bludger," he said to Elsa, "They try to throw the players off their brooms. Each team has two Beaters, who throw the Bludgers towards the opposite team while defending their teammates. I don't know if you can tell, but Hiccup is the Gryffindor Beater."

To his surprise, Elsa didn't look pale or scared, but elated and excited. She was grinning, her hair messy around her shoulders because of the wind the Bludger had made when it'd streaked past them.

"That was _amazing_!" she laughed.

"See mate?" said Hiccup, giving him a wink, "She liked it."

Jack decided to ignore the both of them, though he couldn't help the burst of amusement in his chest.

" _Anyway,_ " he said, "the last player is the Seeker. That's the position you're going to try out for."

He bent down, opening a little compartment in the chest and taking the small golden ball in his hand. He handed it to Elsa, warning her not to let go of it. The second she touched it, the Snitch's silver wings opened.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"I know," he smiled. "The Seeker plays with this ball. It's called the Snitch."

Elsa hadn't taken her eyes off it, though he knew she was listening carefully.

"A game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch is caught. Whoever's Seeker catches the Snitch, earns their house a full a hundred and fifty points- they nearly always win the game."

"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker?" she asked. Before he could answer, he felt Hiccup swing his arm around his shoulders.

"And the best one Gryffindor's had in years," he grinned, "And he'll be the best captain."

"I'm sure," Elsa smiled, and Jack found himself smiling back almost instinctively. She handed him back the Snitch and walked towards the three brooms.

"I'm going to lend you my broom for today," Jack said, joining her after putting the Snitch back in the chest. "I'm taking one of the school brooms."

"You know what, Jack, take mine," said Hiccup. "I'm already late for Merida, and you're a better teacher than I am."

"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, really," Hiccup said, before turning his back to them and walking away.

…

"So," Elsa said, "which one is yours?"

Jack stepped in front of her, raising his eyebrows.

"The best one of course," he said teasingly.

"Of course," she repeated sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What a stupid question that was."

Jack grinned, before picking up one of the brooms and handing it to her.

"It's the new Nimbus," he said proudly, "the Nimbus 1995."

She had no idea what that meant, but Jack looked so proud that she didn't say anything. She took the broom tentatively in her hands. It felt like it was vibrating gently under her touch, but she couldn't be sure.

"Now, you have to swing your leg over the side," Jack was saying, and she did as she was told. Jack did the same with what she assumed to be Hiccup's broom.

"On the count of three, you kick off the ground."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked nervously, looking at the ground that would soon be a long way beneath her.

"Trust me, Elsa," he said, his blue eyes glinting with something like amusement. "Anyway, I'll catch you if you fall off."

She frowned at the silent challenge, and the desire to prove herself stifled the fear she'd felt seconds before.

"One, two-"

Before Jack could say three, she'd kicked up from the ground.

"Hey!" she vaguely heard him shout from beneath her, but she could barely hear him. The second her feet had left the ground, she'd felt a glorious rush of adrenaline, something that couldn't compare to anything she'd ever felt before. The broom obeyed to her every touch, almost to her thoughts. This was easy, this was something that she could do without being taught. She dived and circled the hoops. She looked down to the grass of the pitch that was miles below and felt no vertigo, no fear.

"You're a natural," said a voice from behind her. She turned her broom to face Jack, his hair tangled by the wind. He was looking at her, grinning and- though he was doing his best to hide it- looking very impressed. "This is your first time on a broom?"

She nodded, smiling wildly.

"That's- impressive," he conceded, and she laughed.

"Mr. Overland, are you feeling threatened?" she joked.

"Me? Never. I'm too talented."

She laughed again and thought she saw something like curiosity in his gaze.

"I know we agreed on not asking questions about where you came from-"

Automatically, she stiffened. He seemed to notice and didn't finish his question.

"Anyway," he breathed, and Elsa noticed that his cheeks had gone a little pink, "We're going to practice with tennis balls for now."

…

They'd spent the rest of the morning and a good deal of the afternoon training and chasing each other across the pitch. When Elsa slumped in her bed that night, she was exhausted, but happy. She'd discovered something she really loved, and though she hated attention, a part of her really wanted to become the new Ravenclaw Seeker.

She couldn't help but think about Jack's delighted expression when she'd caught every tennis ball, and his laugh when he'd chased her around the loops. Though she knew that everything about him was trouble, from his beautiful blue eyes to his dangerous questions, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

She shook herself.

 _Don't be stupid,_ she scolded herself. _He could never be interested in someone like you. And, anyway, Mother and Father are probably going to find me a suitor any day now._

But if she hadn't been a princess- and if some part of her appealed to him-

 _Stop thinking like that. It's dangerous._

She rolled over, sighing in exasperation. The dormitory was quiet, and she could hear Rapunzel's breathing.

That night, it took a long while for Elsa to fall asleep, and when she did, she dreamed of icy lakes and Anna.

She didn't remember her dream the next day.


	5. A Letter from Home

**Note:** _Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you know that though for now the story is moving along quite slowly, the pace will pick up soon. A big thank you to nymphadora-era, I love your reviews so much! They really encourage me to keep this story going! Please, please leave a review... I love knowing what you think of this, even if it's constructive criticism. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a great day/night!_

 **Chapter 5: A Letter from Home**

On Wednesday, a notice had appeared in the Ravenclaw common room.

 _Quidditch try-outs will be held on Friday evening._

Whole Thursday, Elsa felt as if her stomach had permanently squeezed itself into a very tight ball of tension. She felt as if something was looming on her. On one hand, she didn't want to become Ravenclaw's new seeker; all the unwanted attention it would bring sent a shiver down her back every time she thought about it- on the other hand, she really wanted to fly again. The feeling she'd had that day with Jack, racing after that small golden ball, and the swooping feeling of victory when she'd grabbed it before him- it was something she wanted to feel again. She remembered, smiling, how he'd looked in that moment- his hair had been messy from the wind and a look of delighted surprise had been etched on his face.

"Daydreaming again, miss Wynters?" asked a sharp voice that pulled her out of her reverie. The class chuckled as Elsa looked into the stern face of Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry professor," she said sheepishly, ignoring Rapunzel, who was giggling next to her.

"Come see me at the end of the class," said McGonagall, before resuming her lesson on Animagi. Elsa bent down on her parchment, dipping her quill into bottles of ink.

 _Great,_ Elsa thought anxiously. _It's not even been two weeks yet and I'm already getting myself into trouble._

"Elsa," called Rapunzel in a whisper. She looked up to meet her friend's green-eyed gaze. "It's the Gryffindor's team try-outs this evening. I'm meeting Eugene and Merida, we're going to watch, want to come?"

Elsa nodded, grinning. She couldn't wait to see some more flying.

The rest of the lesson seemed to pass agonizingly slowly. When McGonagall finally told them to pack up their things, Rapunzel indicated that she would wait outside. Elsa nodded before proceeding to McGonagall's desk. The professor waited until every student had left the room before standing up from her chair.

"No need for that grim face, miss Wynters, I hardly punish my students for daydreaming in my class."

Elsa frowned, confused.

"I was just wondering how you like it here, at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"It's been very good, thank you." Elsa said quickly- maybe a little too quickly.

"I take it you've been getting to know miss Corona and her friends?" Something in the way she said it made Elsa think that she suspected some wrong-doing on their part.

"They've been great," she said.

"Then what is going on?"

"Nothing," Elsa said, again very quickly. McGonagall looked at her sternly. "It's just- everything is so different here."

"From Beauxbatons?" inquired McGonagall.

"No- well, yes. At Beauxbatons I wasn't with- people my age. But I meant than before. Before I knew I was a- a witch."

"Before you knew you weren't an anomaly, you mean," said McGonagall, and Elsa nodded. Elsa felt McGonagall's hand touch her shoulder, and she looked up.

"I'm not going to tell you that I know what you feel, because I don't. I was lucky enough to be born in a wizard family where my parents knew how to help me with my powers. No-one has ever called me a monster, or tried to teach me how to conceal my powers by refusing to let yourself feel anything. But I do know that you're here now. Surrounded by people who'll appreciate you for who you are, and understand that your powers don't change a single thing about who you are."

Elsa nodded, ignoring the odd lump that had formed in her throat.

"I just wish my sister at least would- would write-"

"She will, in time. Let them get use to the idea. They'll soon realize how stupid they've been behaving."

There was a knock on the door, and Rapunzel's head peeked inside. Elsa quickly turned away from the doorframe, trying to hide her face from her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting professor, but Elsa and I have to go down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor try-outs."

"Of course," McGonagall said. "Get going, the both of you."

Elsa shot her a grateful smile before walking towards the door. Before leaving, she turned back to the professor.

"Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall smiled, and Elsa closed the door behind her.

…

"How many people are here?" he asked in an urgent hushed tone to Merida. The sun was still shining bright on the Quidditch pitch.

"I'd say at least thirty," answered Merida. "But it looks like some of them aren't even Gryffindors."

Thirty people were standing on the pitch, brooms in hand, watching him expectantly.

"What are they doing here?" frowned Jack, "If they're not even in Gryffindor?"

"Oh Jack, isn't it obvious? They're here for you."  
"Yeah, right," he said, irritated. He left her in the stands before walking towards all of them.

"Hey," he said, "I'm going to ask those who are not in Gryffindor to leave, please."

There was a pause, then several gangs of giggling girls dispatched themselves from the crowd and went to sit in the stands. He saw Merida shoot him an ' _I told you so_ ' look, that he ignored.

"Okay," he said, "So I'm going to ask those trying out for the Chaser position to go first."

The Chasers flew around the pitch throwing each other the Quaffle and scoring points while Jack watched them from above. After the Chasers, it was the Beaters. Jack, watched, amused, as Hiccup tried once or twice to throw the Bludger up at him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw two blondes sitting down next to Merida's violently red hair (that was unmistakable even hundreds of feet in the sky) and Eugene's messy chestnut hair.

So Elsa had come to watch, then.

He couldn't ignore the burst of pleasure the thought gave him.

 _You're being ridiculous_ , he thought to himself, _you've known her for a week, and you know next to nothing about her._

But Saturday morning… she'd looked so alive, red-cheeked from the wind, laughing when she caught the snitch; that had taken him by a surprise, he was going to deny it. She was extraordinarily talented, and if she performed as well as she'd had with him at the try-outs, he was afraid for the team.

A Bludger whizzed past his left ear. Caught off guard, he nearly toppled off his broom. When he regained his balance, he looked down to see Hiccup laughing.

"What was that for?" he shouted angrily at him.

"Just bringing your attention back to me! Don't want you to miss a second of my amazing talent!"

Jack couldn't help it- he laughed, and Hiccup winked before returning back to his competitors.

Jack threw another look at the stands, and saw from afar Elsa's face looking up at him. He shook himself, returning his attention- once again- to the game beneath him.

He wasn't going to let himself be distracted from being the most amazing Quidditch Captain Hogwarts had ever seen by a girl. No matter how mysterious and beautiful she was.

…

When Jack's feet finally hit the ground, Elsa listened attentively to the names he called out; the names of the new Gryffindor Quidditch team. She joined Rapunzel and the other's clapping when Hiccup's name was heard, and saw him wink in Merida's direction. She didn't miss the flush that tainted Merida's face, and Rapunzel and her exchanged a knowing look. She hadn't been here long, but even Snape would be able to tell that there was more than meaningless flirting between the two.

When it was finished, everyone started to make their way back to the castle. They waited for Jack and Hiccup in front of the changing rooms.

When they joined them, Hiccup was still laughing at Jack for the Bludger he'd thrown his way and that Jack had narrowly missed.

"That wasn't funny Hiccup," said Rapunzel seriously, "He nearly dropped off his broom."

"It was hilarious Punzie," retorted Hiccup.

"I'm sorry I'm agreeing with the asshole, but I have to," said Merida, and Hiccup grinned at her.

"It _was_ kind of funny," said Eugene, ignoring Rapunzel's stern look.

"You should have seen Elsa," grinned Merida, "The look on her face when that Bludger flew towards you!"

Jack's sharp blue eyes turned to hers. She felt herself blush when she saw the wide grin he wore. The others quickly walked past them, still talking and laughing loudly.

"Were you _worried_ about me, Snowflake?"

"Don't let it get to your head," she grumbled, fighting a smile.

"Awwww, you _were_!"

"The Bludger was going really fast, that's all."

"Yeah, right. You saw how fast Bludgers could go on Saturday."

"I'd forgotten," she retorted, and Jack rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Admit it. You got scared the cute little Bludger would hurt me," he said in a baby-voice, pouting. She couldn't resist laughing at his expression, before hitting him in the shoulder.

"Stop it, Overland," she said, though she felt as if her smile ruined her credibility. They entered the Great Hall, the others two feet ahead of them, and walked to their separate tables.

While she ate, listening distractedly to Rapunzel, she saw Jack steal a few glances at her from across the room. Every time she would catch him, he would smile at her before quickly looking away. And each smile, she felt her heart beat faster, as cliché as that sounded.

 _Stop it_ , she thought exasperatedly. _That boy is trouble and you know it._

Still, he _was_ adorable with that pouting face on.

"I can't believe how much homework we're going to have to get done this weekend-" Rapunzel was saying when suddenly, in the middle of the dinner, a huge dark owl swept inside, and came to a crashing halt in Elsa's plate.

Toothless ruffled its feathers importantly, as Elsa, oblivious to the stunned looks students were throwing her way, looked up at the owl, and then down to the letter that was tied to its leg. Her hands trembling, she untied the letters from the owl's leg. Once free of the envelope, Toothless flew towards Hiccup, perching on his shoulder. Hiccup looked delighted, and fed his owl a bit of bacon from his plate.

"I'll see you at the common room, Rapunzel," Elsa said, standing from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked, surprised.

"Just- for a walk," she answered quickly, before walking out of the Hall, ignoring the looks around her, though she met Jack's gaze as she passed him- and there was something like worry in his eyes.

…

 _Princess Elsa,_

 _The Queen and I agree that at this point, it is wiser to abstain from all contact with princess Anna. As you know, she believes that you are in France and any proof of the contrary would lead to unwanted questions. Your sister has no memory of the way you hurt her as a child, and has no inkling of your new-found "nature". At this time, we do not permit any further contact with your sister._

 _King Agnarr of Arendelle_

The letter was covered in tear-drops in Elsa's trembling hand. She let a small breeze ruffle her hair, now untied from her braid. She read it for the fifth time, letting a gentle breeze ruffle her hair, hugging her knees against her chest. She wasn't even sure that she was allowed to be out in the grounds at this hour, but after she'd read the letter for the first time, she'd just needed to get out of the castle. She'd walked to the lake and sat by a tree, checking that no-one was near, and had just let herself cry.

The letter was from her parents, but it permitted no illusion- this was an order from her king, not her father. The tone of it was so formal and harsh.

She leaned back against the bark of the tree and looked up at the sky. Millions of stars sparkled brightly against its dark blue canopy, and she felt her breathing gradually return to normal.

She'd known her parents would react like this. But she was equally sure that Anna wouldn't. But why didn't the letter reach her? How was the owl intercepted by her parents?  
"Are you alright?"

She jumped. She'd been so immersed in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the sound on his footsteps on the grass. She quickly wiped a tear that was still on her cheek before standing up and turning to face him, though something told her that he'd noticed.

"Sure," she said in an air of fake-carelessness, and trying at a smile. She felt as if Jack's blue eyes saw right through her, and she avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I must seem ridiculous."

He frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Alone in the grounds and everything," she said, gesturing vaguely around her.

"You're allowed to want some time to yourself," he said, and she was grateful for the escape he'd offered her.

"Some time to myself. Exactly."

His eyebrows lifted in a sceptic manner, but she ignored him. He sat down cross-legged, and looked up at her. After a second, she sat back down beside him. There was a moment of silence, then:  
"Want to talk about it?"

She chewed on her lip, still avoiding meeting his gaze. When she looked back at him, she saw he was watching the letter still in her hand. With her teardrops plainly visible on the parchment. She folded the letter quickly, hiding it from view.

"A letter from home," she explained. "My parents-"

She found she didn't know how to finish that sentence, so she didn't. When her eyes finally met Jack's, she was surprised to see he was smiling softly. It was nothing like his usual amused grin, or defiant smile- and somehow it made him even more handsome than he already was. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Why are you smiling?" she found herself asking.

"I don't know," he answered.

"You don't know why you're smiling?" she asked skeptically, and she found a small smile coming to her lips.

"Or I don't want to tell you," he said, grinning. She raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms.

"And since when have you become so mysterious?"

"I'm a _very_ mysterious guy, thank you very much," he said in an air of mock-hurt.

"I'm sure you are," she chuckled. He didn't answer, but his bright blue eyes searched her face, as if looking for answers. She felt her throat dry, and quickly searched for something to say.

"Why is your hair white?" she blurted, and instantly cursed herself. Jack's eyes widened with surprise, and his grin widened.

"Why is my hair white?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes," she said, raising her chin, trying to hide her discomfort, "It's not a usual hair color."

Jack laughed.

"Are you saying it's not pretty, Snowflake?"

"No! No, it's very handsome, I was just wondering-"

Jack laughed harder.

"I'm just teasing, Elsa," he chuckled, "Though I do appreciate that you find my hair _very_ handsome."

Elsa blushed, fighting a smile.

"You are such a prick, Overland," she retorted, but this only made him laugh harder.

"Tell you what," he said when he'd finally stopped laughing, leaning towards her, "A question for a question."

"What do you mean?"

"You ask me a question, I get to ask _you_ a question."

"I don't know-"

"You're allowed to refuse to answer, but then I can ask you another one."

She bit her lip, considering it. Finally, feeling as if she would regret this, she nodded. Looking satisfied, Jack leaned back against the tree, an arm behind his head as the other played with strands of grass.

"My hair's white because I fell through ice on a lake when I was ten years old."

"Why did you fall in?" she asked, her head resting in her palms.

"It's my turn Snowflake," he grinned, and she rolled her eyes, clamping her mouth shut. She observed his hair, reflecting the moonlight. She vaguely remembered Rapunzel telling her about this when she'd first met her, because Ilra had wanted to know.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset," she said quickly. "My turn."

"Nope, it's still mine," he interjected.

"How is that fair?" she asked, outraged.

"You have to answer truthfully to the question," Jack said, grinning insolently, "And you didn't. So I'm allowed to ask another question."

Elsa's smile grew as her eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms against her chest. She could have denied that she'd been dishonest, but the way Jack was looking at her told her that it would be a waste of effort.

"Fine," she said, caving in.

"How long ago did you discover you were a witch?"

Elsa's breathing quickened, but she found herself incapable of detaching her eyes from his.

"In the July of my tenth year, like all Muggle-borns do."

Jack shook his head. "You're still not telling the truth, Snowflake."

She licked her dry lips. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"You didn't know what _Quidditch_ was. And there's no way you wouldn't have known if you'd been in a wizarding school before coming here."

"Maybe I was in a school where Quidditch wasn't a big deal."

"Quidditch is a big deal _everywhere_ ," he retorted, and she laughed, before biting her lip. She closed her eyes briefly, cursing herself quietly before she answered.

"I discovered I was a witch a little more than six months ago," she said, running her fingers in her hair, so quietly that she wasn't sure he'd heard her. She tentatively looked up at his face. An expression of intense disbelief was etched on it.

"How is that possible?"

"My turn," she said. "How did you fall in?"

He seemed to pull himself together.

"It was stupid really. My sister and I were ice-skating on the lake, and the ice began to crack under her feet. There was a stick nearby, and I told her we would play a game- she was terrified. Anyway, long story short- I threw her out of the way, but I fell through."

"Jack," she breathed, stunned. She hadn't imagined for a second that the boy in front of her had sacrificed himself for his sister. She thought of Anna, and how she would do the same for her.

"Where were you before you came to Hogwarts?"

"In France. Beauxbatons. I had to learn everything I'd missed. How did you become friends with the others?"

Jack paused, a frown on his face.

"Hiccup and Eugene sat in my compartment in our first year. We stayed friends even after he'd been sorted into Slytherin, and realized that it didn't change anything about him. Hiccup and Merida- they fought all the time. _Hated_ each other. Then Hiccup took the fall for Merida when she jinxed him. Said he'd done it to himself, and he looked stupid enough that everyone believed him- he couldn't talk without singing, you see." Elsa laughed, and Jack grinned at the memory. "Anyway, they became friends after that, and Merida was friends with Rapunzel, so she came along."

Elsa couldn't help but feel a tad envious of all of them; she'd come too late to really become part of this tight-knit group. A cold breeze swept through the grounds, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked in a concerned voice.

"A little," she shrugged. Immediately, Jack shrugged off his robe, revealing a blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to Elsa, who gratefully pulled it on.

"I guess it's my turn again," Elsa said.

"How do you figure that out?" frowned Jack.

"You asked a question. I answered truthfully."

Jack gaped at her. "I underestimated you, Snowflake." She shrugged.

"A lot of people do," she joked, but Jack didn't laugh- if anything, she felt as if he was searching her for answers with his gaze again.

"Well, go on then," he finally said, his usual grin back on, "Ask me your question, scoundrel."

"I was wondering if… if I was intruding in you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just- you've all been best friends since- well, forever-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," interrupted Jack. "Sure, no-one's ever hung out with us- but… This is going to sound weird, especially since you've only been here a week and a half-"

"We're past weird," smiled Elsa, and Jack smiled back.

"It just feels like you were supposed to be on that train with us in our first year. Like you've been the missing person in our group that we didn't even know was missing. I mean look, you've been here for not even a month and Rapunzel's already calling you her best friend, Merida _loves_ you, you're one of the only girls that has put Hiccup back in his place except for Merida, and Eugene… well, he likes you. I mean you've become friends with us faster than we thought possible."

Elsa stared at him, completely speechless.

"What?" he said, laughing nervously when he saw her expression.

"It's just- I guess no-one's ever told me I was their friend before," she said quietly. Jack looked as if he was about to say something, a strange look on his face, when they heard a booming voice from behind them.

"Well if it isn' Jackson Overland, out in the grounds past curfew."

Elsa, alarmed, stood up, Jack following suit.

"Hagrid!" said Jack, in a tone of extreme relief, "You scared us."

"Somethin' tells me yer not supposed to be out here, are yer?"

Jack grinned. Elsa took in the appearance of the man in front of them. He was so tall that she had to lean back to see his face, covered in a very bushy beard. His hands were the size of dustbins, and he was dressed in a coat that seemed to be made only out of pockets.

"Are you going to report me, Hagrid?" said Jack in a cheeky tone.

"Nah you damn' rascal, but yer should get back to the school- any teacher could see yer down here."

"Fine," sighed Jack, rolling his eyes. "Come on Elsa, let's go."

They went back up to the school, silent- they were watching out for teachers, or worse- Snape or Filch. They silently entered the castle, and mounted the stone staircase. Jack caught her when she was about to go right through the trick step. She thanked him with a grateful look.

They arrived at the foot of two staircases that led to different towers.

"I guess this is good night then," said Jack.

"I guess so," she smiled. Jack looked as if he was about to say something else, but he turned around and began climbing the staircase.

"Jack," she called in a hushed tone, and he immediately turned back. "Thank you," she whispered. He grinned, winking.

"No worries, Snowflake."


	6. Try-Outs

**Note:** _Hey everyone! So, I know this chapter is a little late, and a little too short for my liking, but I promise the next one is long and coming soon! I've had to concentrate on school, if that's an excuse, but Christmas break is coming, and I'll get a move-on on this story then._

 _To **nymphadora-era:** Always glad to be an inspiration for tumblr gifsets! So glad you keep liking the story. _

_To **SMr. Freeze:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm actually not a Merricup shipper, but I am trying it out, and if I don't like it, I'll probably introduce Astrid. I don't think Hiccup is ready to meet her yet, I'm waiting for him to mature a little. _

_To **theFamousStoryTeller:** thank you so much! I was actually kind of leaving the story alone for a little while because of school and stuff, but your review gave me the kick I needed. Hope you keep liking the story!_

 _Have a great day (or night), and hope you like this!_

 **Chapter 6: Try-Outs**

"Where did you go, yesterday?" asked Hiccup the next morning. Jack suddenly became very interested in his toast.

"Pass the jam, Hiccup," he said. Hiccup did so, before continuing his interrogatory.

"Seriously, where did you go? You left dinner like you'd seen the Bloody Baron trying to creep up on you."

"I _told_ you, I went to finish my essay for Potions. Snape gave us a ton of homework."

Hiccup grabbed a plate of bacon, sliding some onto his plate.

"Jack, the day you skip a meal to go and do an _essay_ will be the day Professor Trelawney makes an actual prophecy."

At that precise moment, Jack saw from the corner of his eyes two blondes entering the Great Hall and had to resist the urge to turn around.

"Look, I just panicked about the essay okay?" he said sharply, and Hiccup threw him a dirty look- though the effect was ruined by the fact that his mouth was overflowing with bacon and eggs. Jack looked at him in a disgusted way, trying to swallow back a grin.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

Hiccup winked, before swallowing everything in his mouth in one go.

"I'd missed breakfasts at Hogwarts," he said simply as if that was an excuse. He seemed to have temporarily forgotten the subject of Jack's disappearance, which was fine with him.

"Where's Merida?" he asked.

"Probably sleeping," he shrugged, "She doesn't have lessons until later."

Jack nodded absent-mindedly.

"So, are we going after lessons?"

"Going where?" Jack frowned, and Hiccup groaned.

"Ravenclaw try-outs, remember? Our little student is going to have her go at becoming our new opposing Seeker."

"I'd be careful if I were you," Jack smiled, "Our little student would be able to keep her own in a match against the two of us. _Together._ "

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Look, sure- she's got the _perfect_ build for a Seeker. But she hadn't ever been on a broom before Saturday, and she's known the rules of Quidditch for less than a week. Don't get me wrong, I really like her and everything, but-"

"You didn't see her fly," Jack interrupted, shaking his head. "I've never seen anything like it. And with a little training- and God knows Sophie will put her through a whole lot of training if she gets in- she could be better than me."

"You're just being modest," said Hiccup nonchalantly. "Are we going or not?"

"Of course you're going," they heard a voice from behind them. They turned to find Rapunzel glaring at them, her arms crossed. "We all went for Jack, why wouldn't we go for Elsa?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Punzie, geez," said Hiccup. "Besides, I want to see with my own eyes how much Jack is overestimating her."

"I'm _not_ underestimating her," said Jack at the same time Rapunzel said, "Well I want to see with my own eyes how much _you're_ underestimating her."

Hiccup lifted his hands in surrender, though still looking thoroughly unconvinced.

"Where's Elsa?" asked Jack.

"She's gone to Potions," said Rapunzel. There was a pause. Then-

"Shit!" said Jack, standing up so abruptly that Hiccup had to snatch his cup of pumpkin juice out of the way. Jack grabbed his bag. "I've got to go guys, I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

...

Snape stopped by Elsa's desk, and she gave him her essay. She looked anxiously at the empty seat next to her. If he didn't arrive soon, Snape would be in an even fouler mood than he already was. Snape was moving on to Xavier's table (who still had bruises over his face, though he hadn't told anyone who, exactly, had given them to him) when a knock on the dungeon door sounded.

"Guess who it is," sneered Snape as the door swung open. Elsa didn't turn, but she heard the unmistakable voice of the white-haired young man as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry professor," he simply said, and Elsa raised her eyebrows. So, there was to be no smart story about a Hippogriff in their room this time?

Snape, apparently, was even more surprised than she was, because the only thing he said was: "Take a seat, Overland. And five points from Gryffindor for your lateness."

The chair beside Elsa was pulled back, and Jack slumped into it.

"Hey," he breathed, as he opened his bag to get his essay, and putting it on his desk. Snape took it as he swept past. He reminded irresistibly Elsa of an overgrown bat.

"Hey," she whispered back. Once he was sure Snape was too busy scolding a Hufflepuff for the ink blots on his essay, Jack turned towards her. She saw he was panting faintly as if he'd hurried to come.

"So- ready for the try-outs?"

"Please let's not talk about it," she said, "I feel as if everyone's just waiting for me to fail. I don't even know if I should go through with it."

"Come on," grinned Jack, rolling his eyes, "I know a girl who loves Quidditch when I see one. You're going to kill it."

She smiled widely. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't have told you that if I didn't mean it."

"Overland! I'm sure you can repeat what I just said?"

"Bezoars cure most poisons, and they're small stones that can be found in the stomach of a goat."

If looks could kill, Jack would have been dead in half a second.

"Stop talking," Snape snapped, and Jack turned towards the board- but not before he'd gave Elsa a wink. She suppressed a laugh- having a feeling that Snape wouldn't take it well- and turned her attention to the Potions master as well.

At the end of the lesson, Jack and Elsa had- of course- a perfect potion (mostly because of Elsa, Jack having tried to distract her the whole of the time she'd poured, cut ingredients, and mixed), and Snape grudgingly gave them three points each. When the bell rang, Elsa and Jack grabbed their bags and rushed out of the classroom. Once they were safely away from Snape and any pretext he could come up with to take away more points, they high-fived each other, the both of them laughing.

They entered the Great Hall-which was mostly empty, the rest of the school not having their lunch break yet- and joined all the others at the Gryffindor table.

"So, how did Potions go?" asked Rapunzel innocently.

"She managed to make Snape give us three points each," replied Jack as he sat down, and Elsa sat next to him. "If that doesn't prove she's a witch, I don't know what does."

The others laughed as Elsa grinned.

"So, Elsa," said Hiccup, "Feeling nervous about the try-outs?"

Elsa saw Jack throw him a look, and she frowned.

"A little," she said, still observing the silent conversation that was going on between the two. "I'm avoiding thinking about it."

"What have we got this afternoon?" asked Jack, and she had the particular impression he was changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hiccup, grinning mischievously as Rapunzel and Flynn groaned. "I can't wait."

Elsa looked behind her, and saw Ilra and her group of girls were looking at her accusingly. She smiled tentatively, but they didn't even try to look away- it was more than obvious they were talking about her.

"Don't let it get to you," said Rapunzel, and all the others stopped arguing at once.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Elsa quickly at the same time Rapunzel said "Ilra is being mean. She's just jealous, Elsa."

"Jealous of _what_?" she asked, incredulous. Hiccup and Merida grinned, and Jack ducked his head in an embarrassed manner.

"What?" she repeated.

"You're sitting next to me," said Jack quickly as if he wished more than anything else that he could be anywhere else.

"Oh," said Elsa, understanding suddenly. "Well- do you want me to move?" she asked, already standing up. Instantly, as if he hadn't thought it through, he grabbed her hand.

"No," he said. "Don't be ridiculous."

The rest of the others had suddenly become very quiet, staring at the both of them. Elsa noticed Ilra was staring at the both of them, looking positively murderous, but she couldn't care. She felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She smiled, before sitting back down. She thought Jack's touch lingered a bit before he pulled his hand away. He passed it through his hair, and he looked at his friends, looking as though he was daring them to make a comment.

"Besides," Rapunzel said, breaking the silence, "It's not as if he was in a relationship with her."

"Ever?" asked Elsa, surprised. "I don't get why she would react like that if it was just a simple crush."

"I may have kissed her once," admitted Jack as Hiccup grinned cockily. "I was drunk, though, could have been kissing McGonagall for all I knew."

"And to be fair," intervened Flynn, "She didn't give him much of a choice."

"When was this?" asked Elsa, grinning despite herself.

"Last year. Just before summer. She pelted me with owls during the entire holidays, and I wrote back to her that I was sorry, but I wasn't looking for a relationship, or anything of the sort."

"Anyway," said Hiccup, looking suddenly bored by the subject, "We should get going."

"You're right," said Rapunzel, standing up suddenly, "I don't want to be late."

They all left the Great Hall and mounted the marble staircase, chatting merrily.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was uneventful; they gave their lists to Professor Tyrell, who then made them note down a few others. There was no duelling practice, that Hiccup and Jack seemed to be anxiously waiting for. Elsa looked anxiously up at the clock, and was under the impression that the time was moving along faster than normal. She was already regretting her decision to have embarked herself on this Quidditch thing when the bell rang.

They all took their bags and left, Jack, Hiccup, Flynn and Merida telling them they would be waiting in the stands. Rapunzel led Elsa to Sophie, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, who gave her a set of what she said were flying robes, before leading her into the grounds and into the changing rooms. She heard Rapunzel wishing her luck from afar, which somehow made Elsa only feel worse.

"Sophie," she said before she could leave the changing rooms, "I don't know if-"

"It's normal to be nervous Elsa," said Sophie, kindlier than what Elsa had expected. "I was nervous too, was sure I wouldn't make the team because I was so lousy at flying- look at me now!"

Before Elsa could insist, she'd swept from the room. Elsa slipped out of her dark Hogwarts robes, putting on the deep blue ones. She was tying her hair back into a pony-tail, trying to calm her breathing as she did so, when four other people walked in the room. She knew them by sight, but didn't know any of their names.

"Hi," said one of them, surprise flashing in his eyes as he saw there was someone else in the room. "Are you trying for the Seeker position?"

Elsa nodded, feeling as though her throat had constricted so much she could no longer speak. She'd been foolish to think that she would have no competition; of course Sophie wouldn't have asked only her. But now, she would not only make a fool of herself in front of Jack, Rapunzel and the others- but other people would be there, showing how much she had nothing to do here.

"Do you play Quidditch often?" asked the boy again. He had blond hair and dark green eyes, his mouth smiling.

"Not really," said Elsa, nearly forcing herself to speak.

"I'm Zachary," said the blond. "In seventh year."

"Elsa," she answered, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Sixth."

"Elsa," he repeated. "The whole school's been talking about you."

"Really?" she said, "What they have been saying?"

He shrugged, and before he could answer, the changing room door opened to reveal Sophie.

"We haven't got all day," she snapped to the boys, any semblance of reassurance gone from her voice, "Hurry up, I want there to be enough time to evaluate each of you."

Elsa felt as if her stomach had dropped down to her feet as she left the changing rooms, a lump in her throat. She stepped onto the pitch and saw that the stands were far from filled with people, but there were at least a dozen people watching, probably the friends of the boys who were trying out too.

"So, I'm going to ask you to kick off into the air," said Sophie, turning back to watch them, her arms crossed. "Once you're flying, I'll release the Snitch. The first one who catches it is our new Seeker."

"What?" interrupted one of the boys. "That's a crappy way to choose a new Seeker."

"If you don't like it, don't try-out," snapped Sophie. She looked at him insistently, and there was a tense silence, but the boy didn't leave, so she turned her eyes away from him before carrying on.

"Embark your brooms," said Sophie, and everyone did so- Elsa could feel her legs trembling. "On three, fly. I'll release the Snitch once you're all up into the air."

Elsa determinedly avoided to look at the stands, and closed her eyes, breathing slowly in and slowly out.

"One…"

Elsa kept her eyes tightly shut, though her legs began to fold, as though by instinct.

"Two…"

She opened her eyes, and lifted her head, looking up at the sky. She could do this. She _would_ do this.

"Three!"

…

Jack watched as the five potential seekers launched into the air. They flew well, all of them- but Elsa was _soaring_ , high above all the others, her hair, tied back, flying in the wind. She had looked nervous when she was on the ground- now that she was up in the air, she looked more in her element than Jack had ever seen.

"Okay," breathed Hiccup, " _Maybe_ I was wrong."

"You think?" he grinned.

Jack saw Sophie bend down and open the chest that held the balls. He saw her open the small compartment where he knew the Snitch to be, and the small golden ball whizzed out of it, disappearing with a flash of gold.

They all watched as the seekers circled the pitch, searching, but throwing looks at each other, ready to plunge down the moment one of them would. Elsa was immobile, high above them all. Though he couldn't see her clearly, as she was so far away, she looked majestic, the sun shining behind her.

"Why isn't she looking?" whispered Hiccup.

"She is," said Jack, a hint of pride in his voice, "She's just looking for a better vantage point."

"She should get a move on," grumbled Hiccup, "I'm invested in this now."

Elsa began moving then, as if she'd heard him- her blue robes billowing behind her, she began to circle the pitch too. She wasn't giving one bit of her attention to the others; though they were all looking at each other suspiciously. Jack saw one of the boys fly up beside her, and starting talking to her.

"What is he doing?" frowned Jack. Elsa hadn't stopped moving, but he followed her, and though Jack couldn't hear a thing, he saw the boy's mouth moving. Suddenly, Elsa's head whipped around to face him.

"No," breathed Jack, "No, don't get distracted-"

Elsa's body was tense on her broom- the boy had stopped talking, and she was looking defiantly up at him. The other seekers were looking up at the pair of them, all laughing stupidly.

"What are they doing?" said Sophie angrily.

Suddenly, Elsa turned her broom, and she flew in the other direction at top speed. The boy followed her, shouting something.

"What is he saying?" asked Jack.

"No need to be shy," frowned Rapunzel.

 _No need to be shy_.

He knew exactly what was going on.

"I should get up there," said Jack.

"No."

He turned to Merida, and something in the way she said it told him that she knew what was going on too.

"But-"

"She can manage on her own," said Merida. "If a boy comes to help her now-"

So Jack stayed put, clenching his seat tightly.

Elsa was now face-to-face with him, and the other boys were joining them, making a circle around her.

"Have they forgotten that they're supposed to catch the Snitch?" said Hiccup exasperated.

"Something tells me they didn't come for the Seeker position," said Rapunzel, holding Flynn's hand tightly in her own.

Jack was only half-listening; his eyes were fixed on Elsa.

One second, she was immobile, as if she was a helpless lamb surrounded by wolves.

Then, she dived, so suddenly and expertly that Jack stood up and Hiccup gave a triumphant whoop; Elsa had become a spinning blur- and Jack saw a flash of gold.

Elsa had seen it too- she flew up, up, towards the small golden sphere- the boys had finally caught up on what was going on and flew towards her- one of them blocked her (on which Sophie used a whistle and screamed, "THAT'S A FOUL, YOU MORON!"), but she feinted to the right before speeding left- Jack saw with a horrible comprehension that one of the boys, the one that had followed her up, was now inches from the Snitch, and Elsa underneath-

Jack barely had the time to see Elsa put on a spurt of speed, her broom now completely vertical, that she had soared high above them all- he saw her hand leaving the broom and stretching towards the Snitch-

"YES!" shouted Hiccup, and Jack and all the others were shouting too as Elsa pulled out from the dive, her arm lifted, her fist clenched.

The second her feet touched down on the ground, Jack felt a shuddering sense of relief. He saw Sophie smile at her widely. Rapunzel had already left the stands, sauntering towards them, and Hiccup, Merida and Flynn were following. He stepped out of the stands too, onto the grass of the pitch.

He reached the others just as the other boys touched down and disembarked from their brooms, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

Rapunzel and Merida were hugging Elsa, and he heard her laugh- it was a sound of exhilaration and triumph, and it brought a smile to his face.

"I'm impressed," said Hiccup appreciatively, and they all laughed. Jack came closer, so that he was now behind her.

"That's his way of saying he's mind-blown," whispered Jack, while the others relived the whole thing, "Well done, Snowflake."

She turned towards him, smiling, her eyebrows raised.

"I had a good teacher," she said, and he grinned.

"I didn't teach you how to dive like that," he said. She shrugged, and before they could say more, one of the boys came towards them, a frown on his face. Jack recognized him distantly as the one that had come up to Elsa.

"She cheated," he said matter-of-factly.

"The only one who cheated was you," said Sophie. "You're not allowed to block someone, one of the most important rules of Quidditch."

"I didn't do that!" he said defensively.

"No, but you all had quite the plan," said Sophie. "Ganging up on her, do you think I'm _completely_ stupid?"

He looked as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind, and walked away, joining his friends.

"What did he say to you?" asked Merida curiously.

"That I had a great ass, and he would like a piece of it, and I'm putting it politely," said Elsa, no shyness on her face. Jack clenched his jaw, looking at the boy's retreating figure. If he'd been up there-

"We don't need any pigs on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," confirmed Sophie. "I knew what Zachary was anyway, I was really surprised when he came to the try-out. Never seen him play in my life."

Rapunzel intertwined her arm in Elsa's.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go celebrate!"


	7. Permission Forms and House Elves

_**Note:** Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying your Christmas break, and that you won't hate me too much for the time I took to post this chapter. Although I'm traveling tomorrow, I'll try to post another chapter next week, before school starts again. Hope you like this, and have a great day! Don't forget to leave a review, I always love having feedback from you guys!  
To **silvermist31:** Thank you! I love when people tell me they like the story it kind of boosts my self-confidence when I doubt my writing style. _

_To **TheFamousStoryteller** : Thanks, hope you had a merry Christmas too! I hope I keep not disappoiting!_

 _To **Who:** I love that you wrote down your feelings chapter to chapter! I'm sorry that you cried ;) (And don't worry, I have great plans for the Quidditch match opposing Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)_

 _To **sucker4candy** : Thank you, so much. Your review was really sweet. I hope you keep finding this story "captivating" _

_A late Merry Christmas to everyone, and hope you enjoy this!_

 **Chapter 7: Permission Forms and House Elves**

A few weeks passed, and Elsa began to find her rhythm amidst her new life at the castle. Her weeks were so full now she had barely any time for herself: between the piles of homework the teachers were giving them (in _every_ subject), and Quidditch practice at least three times a week (it depended on how many times Sophie managed to book the pitch), she fell easily in a deep sleep every night. But though she was tired in the evenings, she wouldn't change a thing- for once, nightmares didn't haunt her. For the first time in a long time, she didn't see flashes of a ballroom, and Anna falling through the air, a strand of white hair appearing in her otherwise flaming red hair.

She had bonded with Rapunzel and Merida especially in the last few weeks, the three of them often meeting in the library on the evenings when Elsa didn't have Quidditch practice; though Merida complained loudly about the meeting spot, it was Elsa's favorite time of day. As they pretended to work under the librarian's- Mrs. Pince- watchful eye, they laughed quietly, telling each other about their day. Merida often complained about Hiccup, which was always immensely entertaining for Rapunzel and Elsa. Elsa teased details of Flynn and Rapunzel's relationship out of her blonde friend, and Merida and Rapunzel had begun to tease her about Jack.

Though Elsa always told them they were making something out of nothing.

Even though her heart always seemed to beat faster when he threw one of his boyish grins her way. Or one of the flirtatious looks from underneath his lashes.

She'd seen less of him in the past few weeks, practically only seeing him at lunch, as she was so over her head with homework. Rapunzel was insisting she was working herself too hard (a comment which reminded Elsa of Anna), and Merida said that if _Rapunzel_ was saying that, then _geez Elsa, do you even sleep?_

She wasn't used to having girlfriends, having had next to no company, not even her sister's, throughout her whole childhood. She was beginning to feel as if somehow, she belonged somewhere at last, where her powers weren't something she had to be frightened of, or ashamed of.

October rolled around, the weather beginning to grow colder and colder. Halloween decorations had begun to appear.

And Elsa had never seen decorations like these.

Live bats flew around the draughty halls, carved pumpkins were on every teacher's desk, and sometimes made a comment about the lesson. It was driving McGonagall insane, but Elsa loved every minute of it.

It was Wednesday night, and- for once- the sky over the Quidditch pitch had been clear, the wind only a soft breeze ruffling her hair. The grounds were muddy though, so that when Elsa entered the Great Hall with the rest of the team (who had slowly started to accept her as one of their own), their shoes made squelching noises, leaving muddy footprints behind them as they mounted the marble staircase. Throwing a glance behind her shoulder at them, she sincerely hoped that Filch wouldn't be here anytime soon.

It was quite late, but when they entered, the Ravenclaw common room was still full of people. They were huddled around a note, pinned to the wall. Elsa approached them, careful not to spread mud all over the deep blue carpet.

"What's going on?" she asked. A girl, whom Elsa recognized as a third-year, eyes gleaming with excitement, pointed at the note.

"It's the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year!" she squealed. "I can't wait to go to Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks-"

 _The first trip to Hogsmeade of this year will take place on Saturday. Pupils will leave the castle at 2:00 pm and be back at 8:00._

 _Only third-years and above with a permission form signed by a legal guardian will be allowed to go._

"What's Hogsmeade?" Elsa asked curiously. The girl frowned, a shocked expression on her face, but before she could answer, Elsa felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from the crowd. She recognized Rapunzel's beautiful blonde hair.

"Rapunzel! What's going on?"

Rapunzel spun, facing Elsa and taking both her hands in her own, giving them a squeeze.

"You're coming, right?"

"Going where?"

"To Hogsmeade!" Rapunzel said excitedly, "It's the only completely wizard village in all of Britain, it's really fascinating-"

"But- but where is it?"

"Well it's built around the train station," said Rapunzel, smiling, as she started to grab Elsa's hand again and pulling her out of the common room.

"Rapunzel, I should probably go wash before dinner-"

But Rapunzel ignored her as she went down the moving staircases at a near-run.

"There Zonko's joke shop, and the Three Broomsticks, where you'll taste the _best_ Butterbeer you'll ever have, and don't even get me started on Honeydukes-"

Rapunzel was still chatting excitedly about all the wonders of Hogsmeade when a grim realization swept over Elsa. Hogsmeade, the only entirely wizard village in Britain- no muggles to hide from, and apparently, tons of things worth visiting-

Yes, it would be fascinating. Except she didn't have a signed permission form. And something told her that trying to explain what Hogsmeade was in a letter to her parents… wasn't a good idea. Elsa knew that if they didn't respect Madame Maxime so much, they would have called her back to Arendelle ages ago, so that she would go back to being the heiress of the Arendelle crown.

While hiding who she really was.

She let herself be dragged along numbly by Rapunzel, deep in thought. How could she ever go back to being locked up in her room, wearing gloves at all times, after she'd seen what the world had to offer her? Meeting all these people, seeing this school, after _flying_ for goodness' sake-

"Elsa?"

Elsa snapped back into focus. They'd come to a stop at the entrance of the Great Hall. Although the doors were closed, she could hear the cheerful chatter of the students eating their dinner.

"I don't think I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade, Rapunzel."

Her friend's face fell.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a permission form," mumbled Elsa, "My parents- well I forgot to make them sign it."

"Oh," she said. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure if we send them a letter explaining-"

"Um- yeah, but I don't think-"

As she grappled for an excuse, she heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Hiccup and Merida, coming towards them. For a split-second, Rapunzel was distracted; Elsa felt a wave of relief- then, Hiccup, nearing them, called:

"Ready to go to Hogsmeade?"

Groaning inwardly, Elsa smiled stiffly.

"I'm not very hungry," she said quickly. "I think I'll just- go wash and sleep-"

Before any of them could object, she was nearly _running_ in the opposite direction from them. She vaguely heard Merida ask Rapunzel 'Is she alright?' but didn't hear what Rapunzel answered.

Once she was out of view, she leaned against the wall, catching her breath. She didn't want to go back to her dormitory- all that was waiting for her upstairs would be more thinking about her parents, and she didn't want that. She'd learned a long time ago that self-pity wouldn't get her anywhere.

As she hesitated on where she would go next, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun, her hair smacking her face ungracefully, to see Professor McGonagall behind her.

"Elsa," she said, not unkindly, "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I- I wasn't very hungry, professor," she said, just as her stomach gave a loud rumble. McGonagall frowned.

"I see from your attire that you're just back from Quidditch practice- You should really eat something-"

"Really, professor, I'm just feeling a little sick- I just need a little sleep-"

Something flashed in McGonagall's eyes that looked like- but no, that was ridiculous- worry?

"Elsa, not one of my students has starved to death as long as I've been a professor here, and I most certainly do not intend to make you the first. Now, please go down to the-"

"Hello, professor," said a boyish voice, and McGonagall turned.

"Oh," she said as she saw the white-haired boy walking towards them, "It's you."

"Good evening to you too," said Jack. Though she looked disapproving, Elsa could have sworn she was smiling a little as she beheld him.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well be of some use," said McGonagall, turning back to Elsa. "This young lady here is intent on not eating tonight."

"What?" said Jack, in mock-horror, "Missing a meal at Hogwarts? What an ungrateful little- we should throw her out on the streets, Professor, honestly-"

"And _that_ , Overland, will be quite enough," interrupted McGonagall as Elsa snorted. "Can I trust you to make sure that Miss Wynters eats something tonight?"

"Of course, Professor," said Jack, sweeping into a deep bow. Repressing the urge to curtsy back as she'd been taught, Elsa blushed a little as he gave her a roguish wink when he straightened up again.

"Good," said McGonagall, smiling approvingly, though she eyed Jack suspiciously, who did nothing to reassure her as he grinned widely. She began to walk away, up the staircase, throwing one more suspicious look over her shoulder before turning a corner.

"Why don't you want to eat?" Jack said, dropping his carefree demeanor. Caught off guard, Elsa blurted:

"I didn't want to eat in the Great Hall."

"Why not?" he asked, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't wearing his dark robes as usual, but his blue sweatshirt brought out the stunning blue in his eyes.

"I just- they're all talking about the Hogsmeade weekend and- and…" her voice trailed off.

"You don't have a permission form," he breathed, "Do you?"

Elsa shook her head, biting her lip as she looked away from him.

"I suppose I'm not allowed to ask, right?"

She didn't respond, but her silence answered his question just as surely as if she'd nodded.

"And you're not hungry?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," she said firmly, just as her stomach gave another loud rumble. Jack eyed her, grinning victoriously.

"Snowflake, I know how your stomach feels after Quidditch practice," he teased.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly, "I'm a _little_ hungry-"

" _Ravenous_ is more like it-"

"But I can wait until morning."

She tried to step past him, but he caught her hand so that she spun to face him again.

"I'm sorry, Snowflake, but I told McGonagall I'd make sure you'd eat something-"

"You can't _make me_ go to the Great Hall," Elsa said, completely and utterly aware that his hand was still firmly closed around hers.

"As much as I'd beg to disagree- you don't look very heavy, Snowflake-"

"You wouldn't _dare_ -" she gasped.

"I most certainly would, but that's not what I had in mind," Jack said, giving her another wink, a strand of white hair falling on his forehead. "The Great Hall isn't the only place in Hogwarts where you can find food, you know."

Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," she said slowly, "Fine. Where else can we find food at Hogwarts?"

"Why," said Jack, a mischievous glint in his eye, "In the kitchens of course."

…

He led her down a few flights of steps, past the Great Hall- as they passed the doors, he felt her tense, as if she hadn't quite thought he was joking earlier about the whole carrying her thing- and down another staircase. Finally, they reached their destination- the portrait of the fruit bowl hadn't changed since he'd last been there. Stealing a glance at Elsa, still in her Quidditch robes (that he found unbelievable sexy, by the way, but he wasn't about to tell her that), he lifted a finger, and tickled the pear.

He felt Elsa take a sharp breath of surprise as the pear giggled and transformed into a bright green doorknob. Jack gestured gallantly to the knob, as if to say _ladies first_ , and Elsa, after throwing him a side-glance, as if she couldn't believe he was listening to him, put her hand on the handle, and turned it.

The portrait-turned-door swung open, and the kitchen was revealed.

"It's exactly below the Great Hall," explained Jack as Elsa took in the four long tables, identical to those in the Great Hall. "They put the food on the tables and it appears on ours-"

"Who's _they_?" Elsa asked, taking in the high-ceilinged room, pots and pans covering the walls.

Before Jack could answer, however, there was a scurry of movement. As though by instinct, Elsa took a step towards him, grabbing his hand tightly. He couldn't suppress the burst of pleasure he felt at her touch, but he laughed, trying to hide it.

"Don't worry Snowflake," he whispered, "They don't bite."

"Young masters!" squeaked one of the five house-elves who'd come to meet them. "Good evening, young masters!"

Jack suppressed a grin as he saw Elsa take in the small creature in front of her. He saw her eyes scan the bat-like ears and the enormous maroon eyes.

"Do you want food, young masters?" squeaked the elf again, and Jack nodded, smiling kindly.

"Yes please," he said, "And some for my friend here. I think she's feeling a bit faint."

The words had barely been out of his mouth for a full second that two elves came crashing forwards, holding up a chair on which they forced Elsa down, who still looked deeply in shock. With a twinge of regret, he felt her hand leave his own. As if she'd suddenly realized she'd been holding it, she blushed.

Another three elves came running forward with trays of biscuit and fruits. Jack casually took a pear from it as they passed, setting it in front of Elsa.

"Thank you," she said, though she still looked a bit pale.

"Here," said one of the elves (a female, judging by her higher squeaky voice), "I made this for you, young mistress."

She handed Elsa a cup of steaming cocoa, and Jack watched as Elsa wrapped her hands around the mug, as if savoring the warmth that was leeching in her hands.

"How many are there?" she asked Jack, not taking her eyes off of the house-elves, as they leapt back from them, still bowing deeply, their long nose almost touching the floor.

"Over a hundred," he said, taking a chair and sitting down next to her. She looked down at the mug.

"Drink," said Jack, "It'll make you feel better."

"But- but I've been here for more than a _month,_ how can I not have seen them?"

"Well-" said Jack, rubbing the back of his neck, "They mostly stay in the kitchens. They go take care of the fires and clean the common rooms and dormitories at night, or when we're in class, I think."

"But-"

"Snowflaaaake," said Jack, rolling his eyes, "Stop asking questions, and drink that chocolate."

She tentatively took a sip, and Jack watched as her eyes widened.

"This is delicious!" she gasped.

"Told you," he winked.

"But, seriously, this is so _good_ -"

"I'll give my compliments to the chef. Now _please_ finish drinking?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. He didn't need to tell her twice; she downed the cocoa in one go, and when she slammed the mug down on the table, Jack was _extremely_ entertained to see that she had a mustache of chocolate on her upper lip.

He grabbed a biscuit, before leaning back against his chair. He shoved the tray of biscuits towards her, and she tentatively took one too, before nibbling the edge.

There was a pause.

"This is the best biscuit I've ever tasted," she breathed, and Jack barked out a laugh.

"So," he said, "What are you going to do about that permission form?"

She bowed her head, her smile disappearing as she played with the spoon in her mug.

"I don't know what I _can_ do," she said after a pause, looking up to meet his eyes. "I mean, it's not like McGonagall is the type to let me get out of the castle without a permission from my legal guardian, sooo-"

"Your parents, you mean?" Jack interrupted.

"What did I say?"

"Your legal guardian," he said, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Oh," she said. "Of course. I meant my parents."

There was a pause, as Jack continued to look at her, frowning.

"What if you come with us?" he asked suddenly. "Without permission?"

"Jack-"

"No, _listen_. There's a secret passage leading right to Honeydukes that Hiccup and I found in our third year-"

"Jack, please-"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I can't break the rules," she hissed impatiently. "I've only been here a month, I don't want to get kicked out-"

"Sweetheart, Hiccup and I should have been kicked out _ages_ ago-"

"You don't _understand_!" she said, and Jack saw her tighten her hold on the spoon. "I'm not like you. If they expel me, I have nowhere to go. _Nowhere_. I can't take that risk."

Jack gaped at her. Her face was flushed with indignation, and her eyes stared fiercely into his own.

"Elsa," he started, though he didn't know what he was about to say. What do you answer, to something like that? What _can_ you answer?

He'd figured that from where she came from, magic wasn't- well, wasn't accepted.

He just hadn't known to what extent.

"Besides," she said, coughing as though to clear her throat, "Breaking rules isn't like me, and it's not because a handsome young man comes running along that I'm going to start-"

She stopped talking as she saw his wide grin.

"What?" she snapped.

"You think I'm _handsome_ ," he teased.

"I didn't say that-" she protested, blushing furiously again.

"You _diiiiiiiid,_ " he said, laughing a little now. "You said I was handsome. Just admit it, Snowflake!"

"I did _not_!"

Jack turned to one of the house-elves.

"Did she say I was handsome?" he asked. "And I order you to tell the truth!"

"Well," said the house-elf in a high squeaky voice, "Yes she did, young master-"

"HA!" he shouted victoriously, standing up, and making the house-elves jump, noticing with a burst of pleasure that Elsa was wearing an entertained smile, her eyebrows lifted and her arms crossed over her chest. "See? You think I'm _handsome_!"

She looked as if she was about to answer, when suddenly her smile disappeared- replaced by a deep frown. Jack couldn't help but notice the slight crease on her forehead.

 _Adorable._

"Do they have to do what you say?" Elsa asked suddenly, looking from the house-elf to him.

"What?" he asked, jerking back into focus.

"Do they have to do what you say?" she repeated.

"Don't change the subject, Snowflake-"

"Do you have to do what he says?" Elsa asked the house-elf directly. The great maroon orbs turned to Elsa.

"We have to do the bidding of the young masters and mistresses of the school," said the house-elf. "A great honor to serve-"

"But- but are you getting _paid_?"

As the house-elf's eyes widened with horror, Jack leaped to his feet again, grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

" _Okayy_ ," he laughed awkwardly, "I think it's time to go- Thank you so much for giving us food-"

"It was our pleasure, young master, come back soon-"

"Sure, we will-"

And with a click, the dark green door closed behind them.

…

"But that's _barbaric_ ," whispered Elsa furiously as they went up the staircase and past the doors of the Great Hall, which was now silent- everyone had gone to bed. "That's _slavery,_ that is-"

"Look, I'm not saying I disagree but-"

"But _what_?"

"This is going to sound really bad," Jack whispered, squeezing his eyes shut in protest, "But, well- they- _enjoy it_?"

Elsa wrenched her hand out of his, and he turned back to look at her. She was a step down from him, and looking at him in positive outrage.

"You brainwash them as _well_ as enslaving them?" she hissed. Jack looked around them, checking that they were alone.

"I know it's not right, Elsa," he whispered soothingly, "But they get offended every time you speak about- about _freedom_ , and salaries-"

"If they're brainwashed-"

"My mother works at the Ministry of Magic," said Jack, "Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She's been trying to make things change for _years,_ but it's a slow process. It's always been done-"

"That doesn't make it right," she snapped.

"Of course, it doesn't," Jack said patiently. "But it's not going to change overnight. Who knows? Maybe sometime soon, one house-elf will want freedom desperately- and maybe he- or she- will make the minds of the others change."

Elsa didn't answer, but after a moment, she nodded, and they began to resume their walk back up to their towers.

"And- Elsa?" Jack said as they reached the landing. Two staircases were there- One would take them to the Gryffindor common room, and the other to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Yes?" she said softly, and he was relieved to see that there was no more anger directed at him. He restrained from laughing- she still had her chocolate mustache.

"Here," he said, taking a step closer to her as he grabbed his blue sleeve and gently raised his hand, wiping her lip. "You had some chocolate on your lip."

"Um- right," she breathed, and Jack suddenly realized that they were so close, he could feel her breath against his cheek, and could count every single one of her eyelashes- he noticed the dark blue specks in her eyes that mingled with the turquoise-

"Uh," Elsa breathed, "Jack?"

Though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he took a step back.

 _Way to go, Jack,_ he thought grimly, _Making the girl uncomfortable._

"Um- so-You said that McGonagall wouldn't let you go to Hogsmeade-" he said, in a desperate attempt to dispel the awkwardness.

"She won't," she said.

"I know, I know," smiled Jack, "But she's not your Head of House."

Elsa's head jerked up.

"Flitwick is," she finished.

"And he's got a soft spot for you," said Jack, grinning, a mischievous grin dancing on his lips. She nodded, and Jack couldn't help but find her answering smile dazzling.

"I'll ask him," she said. She turned around, starting to go up the staircase that would lead her to her bedroom.

"And about breaking the rules-" Jack called after her, as quietly as he could. She turned around, one hand on the stone railing of the staircase.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Hate to break it to you," he grinned, "But you picked the wrong guy."

In the darkness, he could barely see her amused smile, but he heard her quiet laughter.

"I guess," he heard her whisper back, "A little rule-breaking never did much harm."

…

As Jack made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he couldn't help but relive the moment when she'd wrenched her hand out of his, protesting for elf rights.

She had some fire in her, he couldn't deny that.

He mumbled the password to the Fat Lady- who was grumbling something about students always waking her up in the middle of the night- and went up the stone staircase that led to his dormitory. Opening the door, he saw with relief that Hiccup was sound asleep in his bed. He didn't feel as if another lie about having to finish one of Snape's essays would convince him this time.

He slumped down onto his bed, not bothering to undress. Shoving his hands in the front pocket of his sweatshirt, he stared at the ceiling.

 _"_ _Breaking rules isn't like me, and it's not because a handsome young man comes running along…"_

He snorted.

 _You're not too bad yourself, Snowflake._

…

It wasn't until Friday night- a day before the Hogsmeade trip, that Elsa finally plucked up the courage to go to the Charms classroom, to find Professor Flitwick.

When she arrived at the wooden brass door that was the entrance to the classroom, she raised a fist and knocked tentatively three times. She heard a high voice saying something that sounded like 'Enter', so she pushed the door open, leaving the drafty stone corridor and entering the class, warmed by a roaring fire in the grate.

"Professor?" she called. There was a scamper of movement, and Elsa watched as Professor Flitwick hurried forwards, his small arms filled with books.

"Miss Wynters!" he said, "Would you mind- maybe-"

Elsa approached him, taking a few books from him.

" _Phew_ ," said Flitwick, his forehead glistening with sweat. "Thank you, thank you- If you could just put these on my desk- right there, yes-"

Dumping the rest of the books onto his desk, Flitwick whipped out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat of his forehead before looking up.

"What can I do for you?" he said, passing behind the desk and scrambling onto the chair.

"I was wondering if-if I could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," said Elsa quickly before she could change her mind. She'd mumbled the last part of the phrase, squeezing her elbow with her hand. There was a pause, and she raised her eyes from the floor to look into Flitwick's face.

He was smiling kindly at her.

"Hogwarts has very specific rules on the matter, young lady," said Flitwick, and Elsa felt her heart sink, "We don't usually let students go to Hogsmeade without their parents' permission."

"I know," she said, trying again, "But I forgot to have the form signed-"

Flitwick raised a hand, and she stopped talking.

"No need to lie, Miss Wynters. As your Head of House, Dumbledore has told me what I needed to know on your… situation."

Elsa could hear her heart beating in her ears. She blushed with embarrassment, and she raised her head, her eyes blinking away from him.

"I'll get going then," she mumbled, holding tightly the strap of her bag. She started to turn around.

"Miss Wynters," he called, and she faced him again. "I suppose… under the circumstances, your parents not wanting to know anything about this school- we can make an exception."

"Really?"

"I'll take it up with Dumbledore this evening," said Flitwick, nodding kindly. "I can't promise anything- but I'll let you know in the morning."

"Thank you!" said Elsa, barely able to stop herself from squealing. "So much!"

"Think nothing of it," smiled Flitwick. "Run along now- your friends will be waiting for you at dinner."


	8. Stray Dogs

_**Note:** This is going to be a very short author's note, otherwise this chapter will never get posted. I know it's been a looong time since I last posted, but I really am going to try to post weekly (though maybe that won't happen, but at least more frequently than what I've been doing). Thank you to all of you that reviewed, and I hope the wait for this chapter hasn't made you stop wanting to know where this story is going. _

_A special thanks to **Theia.** Your review was just- really, really, heartwarming, and it made me come back to this story. _

_Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, please please leave a review, and have a great day (or night, depending on where you are in the world)!_

 **Chapter 8: Stray Dogs**

The next morning, Elsa could barely focus on Rapunzel's excited chatter, instead staring at her plate. The Great Hall had never been this full on a Saturday morning. Apparently, only a few students would be staying- sixth and seventh years, mostly the ones who'd visited Hogsmeade one too many times. Needless to say, Jack and the others weren't part of those. Their excitement was near-contagious.

She stole a few glances at Jack as Rapunzel talked excitedly about the day awaiting them, and saw that he was in deep conversation with Hiccup, probably planning whatever mischief he had in store for the day. She smiled to herself, before turning her gaze to Rapunzel.

Jack and she hadn't spent much time together since that night when he'd showed her the kitchens. She didn't know if it bothered her.

"Miss Wynters," said a high, near-squeaky voice from behind her, and she turned to find Professor Flitwick. She felt her heart beat instantly faster, while mentally preparing herself for the refusal that she knew was coming. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore on your behalf."

She could see, from the corner of her eye, Rapunzel leaning towards them, not quite discreetly enough for it to escape Flitwick's attention. He pretended not to have noticed, instead inclining his head towards Elsa, a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes.

"He agreed to make an exception in your case, my dear. Here's a permission form."

Elsa could hardly believe her ears. She truly hadn't expected Dumbledore to agree to this. She barely realized Flitwick had pushed the parchment into her grasp until he was suddenly walking away from her.

"So," said Rapunzel, "That settles it then. You're coming."

"Guess so," she said, still not quite believing it herself. Then, suddenly, she was grinning- smiling uncontrollably, and finding she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She realized how long it had been since she'd had a reason to smile so much.

It wasn't the Hogsmeade weekend- it was what it represented, the fact that she could even _go,_ with people that cared if she didn't go. It was a rush of glorious freedom-

"Good, because I was intent on kidnapping you if you couldn't come," grinned Rapunzel, her green eyes flashing with wicked humor. Elsa was sure she wasn't kidding. She raised her eyes, and met Jack's blue ones. She lifted the permission form, showing it to him from a distance and his smile turned into a wild white-toothed grin. He gave her the thumbs-up, and gave her a wink. She smiled, and looked away to find Rapunzel giving her an all too knowing that told her her friend had missed nothing of the exchange.

Before Rapunzel could say anything, Elsa had gotten up from the bench.

"We should go and get ready," said Elsa hurriedly.

"Sure," said Rapunzel, eyebrows raised as she grinned, which annoyed Elsa more than she would care to admit.

…

Although everyone was excited about the year's first Hogsmeade weekend, the weather wasn't cooperating. Elsa gave Filch her permission form, watching apprehensively the students already outside. The wind was tearing at their clothes, and Elsa could see them struggling to keep their snow caps on their heads.

The weather here was close to being worse than Arendelle, and that was saying something.

"Welcome to the UK," said someone, and she turned to find Jack behind her. He had her permission form in his hand, and he passed it to her.

"Filch gave it to me," he explained, "You were too busy looking for me."

"You wish," she retorted, which just made him roll his eyes playfully. She snatched the permission form out of his hand, more amused than infuriated.

"You do know you're going to have to play Quidditch in this weather?" he asked, as they stepped out into the courtyard. The others were already outside, struggling against the wind every bit as much as the rest of the students. She swallowed back a laugh as the wind sent a much-too-light hurtling into Flynn, sending them both hurtling to the ground. Flynn didn't even seem to mind, although windswept and with Rapunzel atop him. Instead, he circled her waist with his arms as she laughed, autumn leaves getting stuck in her hair.

"Are you trying to scare me, Overland?" Elsa shouted above the howling wind.

Jack shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was wearing that blue sweatshirt again. No-one was wearing their school robes; Rapunzel had lent her some clothes; high-waist black jeans and a silver-blue top, with a lilac jacket that did nothing against the wind. It was the first time- in her _entire_ life- that she was wearing jeans. Arendelle was old-fashioned that way.

She pushed Arendelle out of her head. She wouldn't think about the castle and her family now, when she was determined to have a good time. Instead, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her lilac vest. She looked at Jack, and saw that his eyes were looking at her outfit appreciatively.

A part of her was embarrassed- another, very small part, enjoyed the way he looked.

"I like it," he said simply, when he saw she'd seen him.

"It's Rapunzel's," she said, just because she had no idea what to say.

"It suits you."

She smiled, the kind of smile that she knew reached her eyes.

"I hope you're not trying to seduce me, Jack," she said, grinning, raising her eyebrows. Jack's eyes widened, as if he was startled, before he barked out a laugh.

"Come on," he said, nodding towards the others, still shaking his head at her retort, "They'll be waiting for us."

…

Rapunzel watched from afar as Elsa and Jack lingered at the entrance gate.

She saw Jack laugh, and she turned away before Elsa could catch her watching. She was stunning, in the clothes she'd lent her. The blue shirt really brought out her eyes, and the black sneakers really gave the whole outfit a finishing touch. She'd even put on some make-up, at Rapunzel's insistence. And boy, did it suit her. The mascara and light purple eye-shadow just made her look like the type of girl that would be seen at the Oscars. She didn't look like a runway model, not at all; there was something inexplicable about her, a kind of aura of elegance and power… Though she didn't seem to know it.

Eugene wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She leant into the solid warmth of him, tilting her head back on his shoulder.

"Stop staring," he whispered before giving her ear a tiny bite. She made a face, but smiled when he kissed her.

…

The ride to Hogsmeade was slow, because the Thestrals were going against the wind.

"So, are we splitting up?" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, this is supposed to be a _group_ day," said Rapunzel, trying not to sound exasperated. Hiccup groaned.

"But Merida and I want to go to Zonko's, and you're going to want to go to Tomes and Scrolls _again_ -"

"It would do you the greatest good to buy a book," snapped Rapunzel.

"There's a _bookshop_?" asked Elsa. Jack laughed at the look of horror on Hiccup's face.

"Please no," his best friend said. "One is bad enough but _two_ -"

"Stop it, they're adorable," said Flynn, though Jack knew he was fighting a laugh as much as he was. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"We could just go our separate ways," said Merida, "And meet up at the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer-"

"Fine," huffed Rapunzel, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'll show Elsa around Hogsmeade, while you go to your stupid joke shop-"

"Zonko. Is. Not. A. STUPID JOKE SHOP!"

"Right," said Rapunzel, not trying to hide her exasperation as the others laughed.

"Elsa, don't listen to her," said Hiccup, his eyes wide. "Zonko is the birthplace of _fun._ A concept Rapunzel isn't familiar with."

"Christ, stop arguing," said Merida, cutting Rapunzel's retort ("I am _very_ fun-"). "I'd rather go lock myself in Azkaban than listen to this all-day long."

There was a silence. Then-

"I _am_ fun."

"Zonko's _isn't_ stupid."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I _swear_ , one more word, and I'll do a Tongue-Tying curse on the both of you!" shouted Merida, and Rapunzel and Hiccup both looked away from each other.

Flynn and Jack exchanged an exasperated-but-amused look, while Elsa hid her laughter in a not-so-convincing fit of coughs.

…

The carriage came to a halting stop, that made Elsa nearly tumble into Jack, who was sitting opposite from her. As if sensing what was coming, he raised his arms, preparing to catch her. She caught herself on the edge of the window, leaving him with his arms a little outstretched, looking a little foolish.

"I will never try to save your life again," he murmured, and she laughed. The others filed out of the carriage, and Elsa followed them out. She nearly toppled out, the wind destabilizing her, and Jack prepared himself again.

"Thought you weren't going to try saving my life again?" she teased as she jumped down from the carriage.

"I'm not going to apologize for being a hero," he retorted, and she grinned. The wind tore at her unbound hair, so that it flew around her eyes. She caught a strand and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hiccup, Merida and Jack to Zonko's," shouted Flynn above the wind. "The girls and I are going to Tomes and Scrolls."

"You don't even know how to read, Flynn," shouted Hiccup, "You're such a suck-up!"

"I'm not going there for the books," grinned Flynn, before squeezing Rapunzel's hand, who blushed.  
"We'll see you in two hours at the Three Broomsticks!" shouted Merida. Elsa looked at Jack before turning away. He was staring at her, and something told her his eyes hadn't left her since she'd gotten off the carriage. It was the kind of look that maybe- just maybe- made her think that he would have rather spent the day with her.

"See you later," he said, giving her a smile.

"See you later," she said.

…

The bookshop was everything Elsa could have imagined. Books lined the walls, sorted by category- roaring fired filled the room with light and warmth. She was charmed by Hogsmeade. The paved streets were lined with cottages, and she imagined every single one of them to be inhabited by old ladies and toddlers. The shops were amazing too- everything was magical, and in broad daylight.

 _The only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain,_ indeed.

By the time they'd reached Tomes and Scrolls, she'd been so in love with the whole village she could barely concentrate on what Rapunzel was saying. Something Rapunzel, of course, didn't notice, as she kept talking about every aspect of the village's history.

But now that they were inside the bookshop, everything else was swept out of her mind.

She walked down the aisles, not checking to see if Rapunzel and Flynn were still following her.

She ran her hands down the spines of the books. Some were huge, clad in leather. Some were tiny and seemed to be sequined with shining stones that caught the firelight.

The floor was covered in carpets, some red or blue- others had patterns and threads interwoven. It was just such a cosy, warm place- surrounded by books she felt safe.

"What do you think?" asked Rapunzel.

"I love it," she said, turning towards her. She beamed.

She looked around the shelves, Rapunzel and Flynn talking quietly behind her, as she read the titles, waiting for one of them to catch her eye. Even though every single one of them did.

She sank deeper into the bookshop, leaving Flynn and Rapunzel behind.

Bookshelves surrounded a table piled with countless books, armchairs around it.

 _If I ever buy a cottage, I'll make it look just like this._

A second later, the stupidity of the thought struck her. Her parents had been very clear. They were only going along with this whole Hogwarts-masquerade because Madame Maxime had told them that when she'd return, she would have complete control over her powers. There was no question that the second she returned home, she'd be pressured to choose a husband and rule Arendelle. The shame of her… condition was enough to keep her locked up, but not enough to make her renounce the throne. They knew they wanted her to be Queen to protect Anna, the pressure of the role on her shoulders instead of her sister's. For a second, she felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Then remorse filled her. This was not her sister's fault.

She sighed, her fingers tapping against the book covers on the table. She never had a book that truly belonged to her. Her parents- her father, especially- made her wear gloves every time she touched books, and instructed her not to touch them more than was necessary to turn the pages. She wouldn't want to destroy invaluable books, now, would she?

Frost gleamed at the tip of her fingers, spreading across the book cover. She gasped and snatched her hand away, resting it on her chest.

 _Don't think about Arendelle,_ she scolded herself. _You'll freeze the whole bookshop._

She looked around nervously, scared that someone had seen, but Rapunzel and Flynn were far back, and no-one was close enough to see. She looked down at the book.

 _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, by Eldred Worple._

She picked up the book, scared that if she stayed too long, the frost would spread. She tried to calm herself down.

 _Don't feel,_ she told herself, breathing in and out, closing her eyes- even if Madame Maxime had told her a million times that that was the worst thing she could tell herself. That didn't change the fact that it was the lesson she'd learned by heart at the age of six years old. And it was still her reflex, after more than a year away.

When she opened her eyes, the frost had thickened.

She turned on her heels, making her way towards the exit, not realizing that she still had _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ in her hand.

She avoided Flynn and Rapunzel, who didn't notice her- Flynn had Rapunzel with her back to the bookshelf, his hands on her waist and kissing her like she'd just agreed to marry him. Elsa hurried out the door, down the steps into the street, barely acknowledging the wind as she tried to put as much distance as possible between her and the bookstore. She thought she heard thunder roll in the distance, and suddenly, the sky seemed to open up; giant drops of rain seemed to fall down on her. She was drenched in seconds, but she barely noticed. She was going back to the school, she decided. She was a danger to herself and others. This whole Hogsmeade trip had been a huge mistake. She should have known it was too good to be true, should have known she was a danger, to everyone, just like she'd been a danger to Anna all those years ago…

She wasn't crying. She was too numb to cry. No feelings, no emotions. She wouldn't let anyone come close enough to hurt them, not like she'd hurt Anna. And she wouldn't forget her place in the world again.

A monstrous, damned, queen.

…

Jack was third-wheeling. Definitely third-wheeling. Before this year, Hiccup and Merida hadn't been _this_ obvious, so you could still hang out with them without feeling as if you were intruding on something.

But this year, something had shifted. Hiccup glanced at Merida when he thought no-one was looking. Merida smiled more, when he was near, when she used to be constantly irritated.

At Zonko's, Hiccup kept finding excuses to touch Merida- on her waist as he passed, a lingering touch on her hand, or wrapping one of her fiery red curls around his finger to annoy her. Jack looked out of the window.

He loved Zonko's, he really did, but he'd been here so many times before- he knew the whole shop by heart. He could probably work here.

 _I'd rather be with Elsa._

It was true, he realized. He thought about what she was likely doing right now- probably listening to Rapunzel talk about some book she'd read about Hogsmeade while looking around, her eyes wide, trying to see everything, hear everything-

He hadn't missed the confused frown that had swept across her face when Merida had talked about Azkaban.

He heard a burst of laughter, and turned to find his two friends fighting over the last Dungbomb.

"You're going to set it off," Jack warned.

"I wouldn't notice a difference in the change of smell," said Merida, wrinkling her nose provocatively at Hiccup. He stuck his tongue out, and they both looked so juvenile in that moment that Jack snorted.

A second later, the bomb exploded.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

A putrid odour filled the room, and Jack could feel the smell leach into his clothes and hair. He heard the shopkeeper start yelling, as Hiccup and Merida, unapologetic, were laughing their asses off.

"You're going to have to _pay_ for that you know!"

A flicker of movement at the edge of his vision made Jack turn back towards the window.

"I should report you to Professor Dumbledore I should," was saying the shopkeeper, but Jack wasn't paying attention. The flicker of movement had been Elsa. She wasn't running, but she wasn't walking either- her head was down, both of her arms wrapped around a book she held to her chest. Her hair was flying around her, but that wasn't what made Jack gape.

Every step she took was covering the ground in frost. Frost that spread across the pavement-

She didn't even seem to realize she was doing this, he thought. Powers getting out of control was unusual in a wizard or witch above the age of fifteen… but then, Elsa was the very definition of unusual.

She disappeared, out of sight, and Jack moved almost instinctively. This was more than just a loss of control- usually, objects moved, or persons were jinxed- but he'd never heard of _frost_ covering the ground.

He slammed Zonko's door open, climbing down the stairs at top speed. He looked around, but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Leaving Merida and Hiccup to fend for themselves, he set off at a run down the street.

He turned a corner, then another, and with a rush of relief, he spotted her pale blond hair.

"Elsa!" he shouted, but she didn't turn. It was raining, Jack realized. His hair was dripping wet. He started to run again, determined to catch her, somehow completely forgetting the girl had _ice_ springing out from underneath her feet.

"Elsa!" he called again, and this time she turned around… just in time to see him slip on the ice, and fall face-first to the ground.

"Jack!" she cried, running towards him (somehow not slipping, of course). He sat back up. "What are you _doing_?"

"Following you," he said, and her eyes widened. "Not in _that_ way, jeez, Elsa."

"You are such a stalker," she said, cracking a smile that chased away the sadness from her eyes, if only temporarily. Jack loved her smile. It lit up her whole face, her eyes sparkled, as cheesy as that sounded.

"Aren't you going to help me up? Seeing as I slipped on _your_ ice?" he asked, only half-joking. She looked at the street, the pavement nearly completely iced over, and she paled, biting her lip as she looked down at him again.

"I- I'd rather not."

Jack frowned, and his gaze fell to her hands. She had them linked together, her right hand squeezing tightly the fingers of her left.

"Why?" he asked softly. Some odd instinct told him that he shouldn't move- that he was on the edge of something. The something that gave Elsa a defeated, desperate look in her eyes when she thought no-one was looking. He looked down at her hands, clasped together, again.

"I just- think you can do it by yourself." She raised her head defiantly.

They were getting so drenched by the rain that Jack was starting to get goose-bumps. And Jack was _rarely_ cold.

"I think you don't want to touch me," he said, raising his eyebrows, his voice holding the same defiance that was in her eyes.

"That's ridiculous," she snapped.

"Help me up, then," he said, and it came out as a challenge.

"No," she said, shaking her head. He raised a hand, his palm outstretched towards her.

"Come on, Snowflake. Help me up."

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"You're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of touching your hand!"

"Then why won't you do it?"

"I don't want to."

"You're _terrified,_ " he whispered. "I can see it. Why do you not want to touch me?"

"Screw you!" she said, and turned her back to him, her feet not missing a beat on the ice. He scrambled up, with a lot less gracefulness, and walked as quickly as he could without slipping. He shouldn't have pushed her that much- he knew it. But there was a burning curiosity inside him. Elsa made him _feel_ something- anger when he'd seen her crying on the grounds, holding that letter from her parents. He knew magic wasn't accepted where she came from. He'd guessed it. He knew she was a long way from home, and he knew she had a sister that she loved very much.

What he hadn't guessed, until today, was that she was somehow… afraid of herself?

"Elsa," he breathed, catching up with her. She ignored him. "Elsa, I'm sorry." Still, she didn't answer him.

"It's just- you've never told me _anything_ about your life before coming here, and I know you don't want to talk about it but-"

"Why are you even interested?" she shouted, stopping in the middle of the street. Maybe it was his imagination but Jack could have sworn that there were tiny- snowflakes? - twirling around them. "Why do you _care_?"

Why _did_ he care?

"I don't know," he said, "But I do."

"Well don't. I'm not a stupid project that you can figure out."

"I never said that-"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," she said curtly, but before she could turn away from him again, he caught her hand, and wouldn't let it go. Elsa's gaze snapped to their touching hands, and he heard her breathing accelerate.

"Jack, let go," she said, and he heard the shake in her voice, her accent much more pronounced than usual.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask you questions again, I swear."

"Let go," she repeated, her attention completely fixed on their hands.

"Tell me what you're afraid of," he said, taking a step towards her. She seemed to shrink back, and he knew, somehow, that it wasn't because she was repelled by him, or repelled by their closeness.

"I'm going to hurt you," she whispered. "Please, let go."

"You can't control it, can you?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. Her next words came out as a mere whisper.

"Jack, I'm begging you-"

He let go, and she took a step back from him. Then another. And another, until her back was to the wall. She was looking at him with wide, anguished eyes.

Then, before he could say anything more, she ran away from him, and ran away from the truth he'd discovered.

…

She ran as fast as she could, not even going in the direction of the castle. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and Jack as possible. He was going to tell everyone, and everyone would know that she was a dangerous maniac-

She could hear him call her name, but she didn't turn around. People stared as she sped past them, not knowing where, exactly, she was headed… Just, far, far from him and what he must think of her now-

She slammed into someone, and fell on her back. She hit her head on the pavement, and the world seemed to go fuzzy around the edges, the ground beneath her beginning to spin-

"What do you think you're doing?" barked the man, and Elsa squinted her eyes, trying to see through the haze that was covering her vision. "You nearly broke my merchandise!"  
She lifted a hand to her forehead, and when she looked at her finger, she saw it was covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" she heard a panicked voice saying, and then someone's arms were around her, pulling her up. White hair. Blue eyes.

Jack.

"Let me go," she said, but when he did, she teetered on the spot, and had to hang on to him so as not to fall down. She dimly felt his hands steady her, in the small of her back, on her shoulder.

"That girl nearly pushed me over," snarled the man, and Elsa made an effort to concentrate on his voice.

"I'm sorry-"

"It was an accident," Jack said angrily, interrupting her, "You could have helped her up, can't you see she's hurt?"

"Well maybe if she wasn't running like a maniac-" said the man, his voice rising into a shout.

"She didn't hurt you, I don't see the problem-"

"She _could_ have-"

"But she didn't, so be on your way," snarled Jack, and there was something more than anger in his voice. The man looked him up and down. He seemed to hesitate, opening his mouth as if he was about to say something, but looked as if he thought better of it. With nothing more than an angry grunt and a warning that if something like this happened again he'd alert the Ministry of Magic, he shuffled away.

"Alert the Ministry of Magic because the guy was pushed, pathetic-" mumbled Jack irritably as he half-helped, half-carried her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" she asked faintly. The world was swimming before her eyes, and she clung to him for dear life.

"The Three Broomsticks."

…

Jack hadn't needed to say anything to Madam Rosmerta. The second he'd entered the Three Broomsticks, a near-unconscious Elsa hanging on to him, she'd rushed over to them and ushered them up the stairs and into a comfortable room. She'd left and come back with some white cloth and a basin of steaming water. She'd told them she couldn't be away from the bar that long, but to send word if they needed help. Jack thanked her as she shut the door behind her.

He turned to Elsa. She was conscious, and Jack thought (from his Quidditch experience) that she was just a little knocked out, but the damage wasn't severe. Still, that wound on her head had to be cleaned up.

"Sit," he said, the word coming out as an order. She didn't resist as he guided to the quilt-covered bed, before pulling up a chair and sitting opposite her. He took a piece of white cloth and dipped it in the steaming water. Gently, scared to hurt her, he raised it to her forehead. She hissed as the fabric came in contact with her wounded skin.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't run away from me, we wouldn't be here, Snowflake," he said, eyebrows raised, his voice dead serious.

"Didn't know what to do," she whispered, so low that he barely heard her. "I must look ridiculous right now."

"Meh," he shrugged, "I've seen worse."

Their faces were so close, he could feel her breath caressing her cheek. Her lashes fluttered over her sky-blue eyes. He tried to stay concentrated on wiping the blood away, but wasn't very successful.

"You stink," she said, wrinkling her nose. It was adorable. He chuckled.

"Blame Hiccup and Merida. They blew up a freaking Dungbomb at Zonko's."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry I ran," she said. He didn't answer. "But you _were_ being a prick."

That made him smile, his lips quirking up with amusement. His eyes dipped to her lips, for a fraction of a second.

She didn't look ridiculous. She looked beautiful.

Wiping away the rest of the blood, he sat back, putting the cloth back in the basin. Restoring distance between them made his concentration come rushing back.

"I know you don't want to talk about where you come from-" he started, but stopped as she shook her head. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I barely know you," she said.

"It doesn't feel like it."

She paused at that. He knew that his words had had a ring of truth in them. It was true. He _didn't_ feel that way.

"Elsa-" he breathed, and suddenly, he had the urge to take her hand. "It's just- First there was the letter, now this…"

His mind flicked back to that night in the grounds…

"My powers tend to get out of control when I'm feeling a strong emotion," she blurted. "But please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't," he said, crossing his arms, hooking a foot on his knee. "I haven't told anyone about the not-knowing-you-were-a-witch-until-six-months-ago, did I? And believe me, that was some _juicy_ gossip."

She stuck out her tongue at him, which made him snort. She was talking to him normally again, and she wasn't running. So he decided he wouldn't ask her about the terror he'd seen in her face, when he was touching her, as if she was- scared of what she was capable off. Scared of what she might do to him.

He couldn't imagine living like that- scared of something as simple as a touch. It made him want to take her hand again.

"I won't ask any more questions, promise," he said, though he doubted that was a promise he was going to keep. She knew it too.

"Why do you care?" she whispered, repeating the question she'd asked so angrily, so defensively only a half-hour ago. Only this time, her eyes were wide not with anger, but with desperation.

"I'm worried about you. Sometimes, you look so sad-"

"Why do you notice?" she interrupted. He bit his lip, staring into her eyes, realizing he didn't want to break eye-contact. He leaned in closer to her, not even realizing he was until their faces were near-touching.

"I don't know," he whispered, and this time his eyes dipped to her mouth- and stayed there.

This was ridiculous. He hadn't even known her for a full two months.

But he really, _really_ wanted to kiss her.

The door sprung open, and they jumped apart. He didn't know if he was angry or relieved at the sight of Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup.

Rapunzel rushed forward, swinging her arms around Elsa's neck.

"Madam Rosmerta told us you were up here!" she said. "She said you were injured!"

"I'm fine," said Elsa, smiling at her friend's worry.

"Look at you two, getting into trouble without us," grinned Merida, slumping down on the bed beside Rapunzel and Elsa.

"Jack was just at the right place at the right time," said Elsa, "It was stupid really- I tripped over a cat or something."

"It was a stray dog," said Jack. Elsa threw him a grateful look, and he nodded, almost imperceptibly.

He watched as the others began to talk about what they'd done. And when they all went downstairs, sitting down and Elsa tasted Butterbeer for the first time of her life, he couldn't help but soften. Every time he saw her smile, something inside him relaxed. That's when he realized that she was the first girl that had ever made him truly _feel_ something.

Still, he thought, it was probably a good thing that he hadn't kissed her. They had all the time in the world. And he didn't know if she wanted him as he was beginning to want her.

So, he tried to keep that moment-when they'd been so, so close to each other- out of his mind, and joined in the conversation, doing his best to keep his eyes off Elsa.

And spectacularly failing.

…

She was mad he hadn't kissed her.

She was glad he hadn't kissed her.

Elsa rolled over, her room suddenly too stifling, too dark.

She looked up at the ceiling, painted to represent the night sky. Rapunzel's breaths filled the room. She should have gone to sleep over an hour ago.

She could still see it, his eyes looking at her mouth. Looking at her as if he wasn't repulsed, as if he wanted to get closer- and he'd leant forwards-

Elsa closed her eyes as her toes curled. This was stupid. Raging teenage hormones were doing this to her. She _was_ attracted to him- of course, she was, how could she not be? But she was Arendelle's crown _princess,_ for goodness' sake, she wasn't just going to fall into the arms of the first boy that manifested an interest in her. Even if that interest _was_ incomprehensible.

Elsa knew she was pretty. But Jack had seen the parts of her that she would rather keep hidden- the ugly parts, the damaged parts- and he'd _still_ looked at her in a way that made her heart beat faster, as cliché as that sounded.

Maybe she was making all this up. Because she was lonely, because she craved something she couldn't have- her parents had been very clear. Love wasn't for her.

But-

 _No buts._

She turned to her side, her hands touching the edge of her pillow. She was being stupid, and ridiculous. Jack was going to keep her secret. That was what mattered. But if he- if any of them- discovered who she truly was, how she'd hurt her own sister-

Nothing had happened. Nothing was going too.

And she ignored the very small voice inside her that whispered:

 _But what if something does?_


	9. Halloween and Icy Lakes

_**Note:** So, yes, this is very, very late and I'm very, very sorry. I've just never gotten round to writing it, but I swear I'm going to try to post on a more regular basis, because one chapter every few months is a horrible idea. Anyway, I'm very sorry about the wait, and I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review, it always means a lot to know what you guys think. _

_To **Little Indulgence**_ **:** _Thank you! I'm trying to blend in as much of the character's stories as I can with Hogwarts, I just think it makes the story more interesting and gives the characters more depth. I hope you keep reading the story, and let me know if you continue to adore it! ;)_

 _To **Jia L Marie**_ **:** _Glad you loved chapter 8! Your comment made me laugh too, and it's always really great to know when you've written a good scene between the two main characters, so I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Hope you keep liking the story! And I'm really sorry about the agony of waiting for the update, I swear this chapter will try to make it up to you!  
_

 _A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed (I'm sorry if I didn't answer everyone, but I know that I'll never get this chapter posted otherwise). Have a great day!_ _  
_

 **Chapter 9: Halloween and Icy Lakes**

Elsa was wondering if Sophie was counting on going to the Halloween feast tonight or if she was going to make the Ravenclaw Quidditch team train all night when she heard a shout from miles below her.

"Elsa!"

She looked down, tightening her grip on her broomstick as she did so. She loved flying, more than anything, but seeing the fall that awaited her if she fell from her broom still made her stomach tighten. "Come down!"

She could barely hear the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain above the pounding of the rain. It rained more and more these days. Since Hogsmeade, there had been five days of incessant stormy weather. Which Elsa enjoyed, usually, but now bothered her because Quidditch practice was quickly becoming a living hell.

She swooped down, trying to keep a firm grip on her broomstick who was being pulled in different directions by the wind. Her feet touched the wet grass, and she couldn't help but feel a surge of relief.

"What is it?" she asked Sophie.

"We're done for the day," she said, defeated. "The weather is making this impossible. Besides the first match of the year has been announced, and we're not playing."

"Who is?" asked one of her teammates.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor," she said. "They're playing next week. Come on, let's get back inside."

Elsa trudged behind the rest of her muddy teammates back to the changing rooms. Sophie had been training them hard for more than two hours, despite the horrible weather, and she was exhausted. And pretty certain that her legs were far too weak and wobbly to lead her all the way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

She left the cabins, her hair still swept in a braid. She was pretty sure her mascara had left black marks under her eyes, as it had run down from her lashes swamped by rain.

 _Rapunzel's not going to be pleased,_ she thought, smiling to herself, as she entered the Hall. This time, she wasn't dripping mud, but she was extremely sweaty. And wet. And cold, she thought, her teeth starting to chatter.

She passed the Great Hall, and saw, for a fleeting instant, the Halloween decorations. They never seized to impress her, the live bats flying down the halls, enormous carved pumpkins just floating in mid-air…

Hiccup had been talking about the feast all week, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited. And next week would be the first week of November, when the match opposing Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would take place. She tried to stop her imagination picturing Jack on a broomstick, the way he'd been when he'd taught her the basic rules of Quidditch- a kind of wildness glinting in his blue eyes, the wind ruffling his snowy white hair…

She snapped back to reality. Daydreaming about the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was useless, and not a productive way to spend her time, as pleasant as it was. She blushed as she remembered that instant in Madam Rosmerta's bar- their lips near touching, and he was looking at her like she'd never been looked at before-

"Stupid," she muttered to herself as she climbed the staircase. She was probably making something out of nothing. He could have any girl he desired- and he couldn't desire her. Besides even if he _did_ (which she seriously doubted) she wasn't free to run off with any boy she wanted- something told her that her parents wouldn't likely accept the mischievous and disobedient Jackson Overland as a potential suitor _or_ the future King of Arendelle. And this was a ridiculous idea to consider it, seeing as he probably had no interest in her whatsoever, and they'd barely talked since that day in Hogsmeade, only seeing each other when the others were around. And this morning, she'd skipped Potions, pretending to be sick. She knew it was stupid, but she hadn't wanted to face two hours alone with him, with Snape breathing down their necks while she would have felt so awkward and stupid that she would have probably provoked a disaster.

And, she'd only known him two months.

 _Two months_.

The words clanged through her. Two whole months. Eight months since she'd been away from Arendelle, away from her parents, away from Anna-

Visions of Anna always haunted her sleep, but thoughts of Anna had begun to occupy her waking hours too. That letter from her parents- that cold, formal letter- still burned in her chest. But with every day that passed, she found she had to try again. Contact Anna. Somehow.

Maybe if she tried with an owl a little more discreet than Toothless-

She climbed the stairs, and noticed that she wasn't winded at all. She'd noticed her stomach had begun to be more sculpted too, and she could run longer without gasping for air. After years of next-to-no physical activity, her Quidditch training sessions were hard, but she noticed the drastic changes. She loved doing sports, she realized. Loved the feeling of a hot shower after a harsh Quidditch practice, and the way sleep came to her immediately, dragging her under- and how no dreams came to trouble her.

She reached the door. She was relieved to see Rapunzel holding the door open as she talked to Flynn. At least, she wouldn't have to answer the riddle. She didn't know if she had enough energy left in her to be logical.

"Hey," she said as she passed them.

"Hey!" answered Rapunzel, beaming, "How was practice?"

"It was great," she said. "I'm just going to get a little sleep before the feast, I'm exhausted."

She made to get past the blonde when she grabbed her arm.

"Nope, sorry, no-can-do. We have to get ready for the feast."

"What do you mean, get ready for the feast?" asked Elsa, glancing warily at Flynn, who just looked at her apologetically and seemed to say: _Can't help you._

"Where's the fun in a feast if we don't get ready for it?"

"But Rapunzel-"

" _Pleaaaase_?" said her friend, looking at her pleadingly. "I need some girl time. And someone to put on nail polish on my right hand, I always mess it up."

"Fine," gave in Elsa, smiling at Rapunzel's squeal of delight. "Let me just take a shower first."

Rapunzel nodded, turning back to Flynn. Their one-year-anniversary was tomorrow, she realized. Rapunzel had asked her for suggestions yesterday evening. Of course, Elsa not having much experience at relationships, she'd listened to Rapunzel list ideas rather than give one of her own.

She swung open the door of her dormitory, and stifled a groan as she found Ilra inside.

"Hi," she mumbled, not waiting to hear Ilra say it back before grabbing a change of clothes and going to the showers.

…

She entered the room again, her hair swept up in a towel. Ilra was gone, to her great pleasure, and she changed into an overlarge white T-shirt and shorts before setting down on the covers of her bed. She bent to take a parchment and a quill from her bag, who was at the foot of the bed, thinking that she'd get a start on Snape's essay before Rapunzel arrived. Carefully, she set the ink bottle on one of her books and dipped her quill into the dark blue ink.

But before she could do as much as write her name down, the door of the dormitory slammed opened, and Elsa jumped so hard that the ink bottle fell from her book and tainted the blue crisp sheets.

"Shit!" swore Elsa, standing up, bare-footed on the bed, trying to avoid the ink that was slowly leaking all over the bed. "You know you don't have to open the door as if you were trying to knock it down Punzie-" She looked up, and opened her mouth in shock as she saw who was in the doorway.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly, "Gryffindor doors are tougher to open."

Elsa gaped at Jack.

"Are you allowed to be _in_ here?" she blurted.

"In the Ravenclaw common room or in your dormitory?"

" _Both_ ," she said.

"Rapunzel invited me in, and there are no written rules about students from other houses not being able to visit the common rooms of other houses."

"Isn't there a written rule about boys not being allowed to visit the girls' dormitory?" she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Maybe," he said, flashing her a white-toothed grin, as he leaned against the side of the doorway. "But I've never been one for respecting rules."

Silence fell, and she suddenly realized she was still standing upright on the bed, dressed in nothing but tight shorts and white shirt, her wet hair swept on the sides of her face. As if he realized it too, his gaze swept over her bare legs before rising back up to her face, and she noticed his eyes become a little glazed as he stared at her. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her blush, and jumped down the bed, grabbed a blue Ravenclaw robe that she wrapped around herself before turning back to him. The robe didn't conceal much, but it was better than nothing.

"Did you- um- did you want something?"

He coughed as if to clear his throat.

"I wanted to know why you didn't come to Potions this morning," he said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. She lifted her brows at the movement.

"Scared of being overheard?" she said, a soft smile rising to her lips.

"This is a top-secret conversation," he winked, and she struggled- and failed- to keep her face straight.

"I was sick," she said, avoiding his piercing gaze, and instead running her hand through her hair, sweeping it back. She was all-too-aware that they were alone, in her _bedroom_ , and the door was closed. How her governess would freak if she could see her.

Jack lifted his eyebrows daringly, a playful gleam in his eyes, as if he knew exactly what thoughts were going through her mind.

"I thought you were uncomfortable about- what happened in Hogsmeade."

Elsa knew he wasn't only talking about that near-kiss- but also about what he'd seen, when she had refused to touch him, when she'd been so terrified of hurting him. There was no tightness in his shoulders, no sign that it had revolted or bothered him- and maybe, this week, he hadn't _wanted_ to not talk to her, to put distance between the both of them- maybe, just maybe, he'd felt as awkward and unsure as she had. Her gaze dropped to the ground as she dug her nails into her palm.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore after- after you saw me lose control like that."

She blurted the words rapidly, before she could change her mind about it. She raised her head, just an inch, daring to meet his stare. All trace of amusement had gone from his face, and her breathing fastened a bit as he took a few steps closer to her.

"That's not what I wanted at all," he breathed, his voice suddenly deeper than usual, his eyes intent on her own. "That's what I came to tell you."

"But-"

"There was nothing frightening about what I saw," he said, and a flash of amusement traversed his eyes as he crossed his arms, "You should have seen the snowstorms _I_ used to make when I was little. What you did looked like a joke next to _those_."

Lifting her eyebrows at the challenge, and trying to ignore the shiver of anticipation in her back, she took a step closer to him, so that they were now sharing breathing space. Surprised amusement danced in his eyes at her approach.

"I don't think you could have done worse than me," she murmured. "I used to make snowmen." She liked this, she realized, as he leaned imperceptibly closer. The flirting. Even if it that was all it was for him, just a game-

"I froze an entire _lake_ , before melting it again," he whispered, and his gaze shot down to her lips- just for a second. A second that made her toes curl.

"I made it snow. In a _ballroom._ "

She realized her mistake a split-second too late, at the same time Jack frowned in confusion.

"In a ballroom?" he repeated.

"I meant a- a very big room," she stammered, feeling colour rise to her cheeks.

"Damn, aren't you a princess," he teased, and she tried not to stiffen at the title as she forced a smile.

"It wasn't _my_ ballroom," she said, rolling her eyes, doing her best to make a smooth recovery. "I was a guest. It was for a wedding." The lie didn't sound believable even to her own ears, but he didn't comment on it.

"Well, I can't say I've made it snow in a ballroom before," he conceded, chuckling.

"So, do I win this stupid contest of who's-done-the-most-damage-with-their-dangerously-snowy-and-out-of-control-powers?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Dangerously-snowy-and-out-of-control?" he repeated incredulously, still grinning broadly.

She bit her lip, a smile dancing on her lips as she looked at him expectantly.

"Fine," he conceded finally, and she smirked so smugly that Jack dissolved into fits of laughter again. "Who knew you had a competitive streak?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," she said, and the words came out as a taunt- a challenge. Jack's eyebrows flicked up.

 _I don't know what's gotten into me_ , she thought as he took another step forward. Half an hour ago, she'd been convincing herself that she wasn't interested in Jack, and that he wasn't interested in her. And now they were here, playing a dangerous game-

"Really?" he murmured, and he took another step forward. He was so close that she was forced to take a step back, her back coming up against one of the bedposts. He smirked, and the sheer triumph of that gaze, that he'd succeeded in making her take a step back, made her scowl at him. Something- probably stupid, wounded pride- made her tilt her head up to meet his gaze. She cocked an eyebrow.

And just like that, she knew the one thing that would surprise him, that he wouldn't be prepared for, that would make her win at least one round of this little game.

So, she put one hand on his chest, her palm flat against his torso.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she whispered, and she let her eyes drop to his lips- she sensed his body stiffen as he took in her gaze, the challenge, and she was glad she wasn't blushing. She angled her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder, and she raised a finger. Slowly, so slowly, she traced the outline of his lips with her thumb, feeling the soft skin under her finger. He opened his mouth, just a little, as if by instinct- not taking his eyes off hers, his eyes now focused on her with a near-predatory intent. She saw the shiver that ran down his spine.

She raised herself on her tiptoes, so that her lips were close to his ear.

"Guess you'll have to imagine," she breathed, in a voice she had never known could come out of her. Then, she passed him, walking away and going back to the side of her bed. He watched her every movement, and she saw the tension in his shoulders, as if he was resisting the urge to follow her.

She gave him a lazy grin. "You're not the only one who can play, Jack," she said, casually leaning against another bedpost, and watched as he exhaled.

"You shouldn't play with people like that," he snapped, and she shrugged.

"You've been playing with me from the start," she said, "Flirting. Thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "But after what you just pulled, don't think I'll let you off that easily."

Something in his eyes told Elsa exactly what he would do if he got near her again, but before he could do as much as take a step forward, the door opened again.

Elsa lifted her gaze from Jack's to find Rapunzel gaping at the both of them. She felt herself blush as the appearance of her friend sent her hurtling back to her senses. What had she been _thinking_?

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked Jack accusingly. "There's a jinx that's supposed to repel boys from the girls' dormitory."

"It doesn't work if I'm not a Ravenclaw, Punzie," Jack said smoothly. "And besides-" he shot a glance at Elsa, who looked away, instead concentrating on removing the ink from her sheets with her wand- "We weren't doing anything inappropriate. Or, at least- _I_ wasn't."

Elsa spun, gaping at him in outrage, but he was already halfway out the door, chuckling at her furious look.

"See you around, Snowflake," he said, giving her one last wink before disappearing, closing the door behind him.

"I can't _believe_ him!" she swore, and she could have sworn she heard a booming laugh from behind the door.

Once she was sure he was gone, she turned to Rapunzel, and found her blonde friend looking at her sternly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't look at me like that- I didn't ask him to come here, he told me you let him in," Elsa said defensively.

"He must have slipped past me when I was talking to Eugene," she sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides. "He is _uncontrollable_."

Elsa suppressed a smile as she turned back to her bed, the last of the ink specks got sucked into her wand.

…

Those _legs_.

Jack was still reeling as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room, his feet taking him the right way on instinct. He couldn't clear the picture of her, looking so damn _perfect,_ upright on the bed, so much of her skin on display. He knew he shouldn't have irrupted into her dormitory like that but how was he to know she would be alone, and in _that_ outfit…

He'd done his best to talk in coherent English after that, but the sight had taken him off-guard. He _really_ hadn't been prepared for it. And then- then she'd gotten so close, and he could almost feel the touch of her finger on his lips-

He groaned. He knew he'd deserved that little bit of vengeance after that little victorious, arrogant smirk he'd given her when she'd stumbled back a step. And he knew it was nothing serious, just a game, but-

 _Guess you'll have to imagine._

Oh, he would certainly imagine her now. She'd known exactly what she was doing, when she'd put that hand on his chest as if he belonged to her, and when she'd looked at his lips- and the phantom of the touch of her lips against his ear-

 _Guess you'll have to imagine._

He leaned against a cold wall. He needed an icy shower. Urgently.

…

An hour later, Elsa and Rapunzel descended the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall. Rapunzel had gone all out- Elsa had spent at least half an hour watching her friend try on every outfit she owned, trying to imagine which one she wanted to wear. Elsa, who'd thought the only outfit allowed was the traditional Hogwarts black robes, had been caught completely off guard by the beautiful sea green dress Rapunzel had picked, and the silver earrings dangling on each of her ears.

"You'd think you were going to a ball or something," Elsa had said, laughing.

"You're wearing a dress too," Rapunzel had told her firmly, and when Elsa had vehemently argued, they'd finally settled on Rapunzel doing her makeup and agreed that she'd wear a blue top with her usual robes over it.

And she had to agree even _she_ was happy with the way she looked tonight. The blue top revealed much of the base of her neck and torso, and the makeup Rapunzel had applied was simply gorgeous. A light _dégradé_ of pink and purple eyeshadow brought out the dashing blue of her eyes (the only thing she completely liked about her physique), and another light sweep of kohl made them pop. A dark pink shade coloured her lips, and a faint blush was sparkled over her cheeks, giving her whole face a glow that years locked in her bedroom had taken from it. Rapunzel had squealed in delight when she'd seen the result.

"Call me _maestro_ ," she'd declared, clapping her hands excitedly.

" _Maestro_ is for music," Elsa had pointed out.

"Shut up, ungrateful girl, and go get dressed," Rapunzel had answered, still beaming at the result.

Elsa smiled at the memory, and entered the Great Hall, her arm linked with Rapunzel's- and couldn't help but halt in her tracks.

The Great Hall was amazing.

She'd seen the decorations, but now that Hogwarts students were filing in, filling the Hall with joyous chatter and laughter it was outstanding. Live bats were flying around the Great Hall, some even perched on student's shoulders- Pumpkins carved into lanterns big enough for three men to sit in were floating or perched in the middle of the four tables- live skeletons were across the walls, seeming to dance a jazz routine, and a few spiders (that Elsa truly hoped would stay where they were) crawled up and down the walls.

"Pretty good, huh?" asked Rapunzel knowingly as Elsa beheld the Hall, letting Rapunzel lead them to their seats.

Once she was in her seat, Elsa searched the Hall on instinct, but didn't find Jack's telltale white hair. She frowned.

"Looking for me in a crowded room, Snowflake? Jeez, you must be _completely_ in love with me," whispered a voice, and she turned, already scowling. She'd been so concentrated on the Gryffindor table that she hadn't seen Merida, Hiccup, Flynn and Jack coming up behind them.

"You wish," she answered, glaring at him, though the look only seemed to amuse him. He gave her a lazy grin that told her he had far from forgotten what had happened in her dormitory.

"We came to tell you we were going to the lake after the feast," whispered Merida, leaning in and interrupting their conversation. "Hiccup's got Butterbeer and we're going to take food from the kitchens. Do our own little celebration."

Elsa gaped at her. "Have you _gone_ outside today? It's been raining like hell all afternoon."

"It's lifted now, and this might be the last clear night of the year before spring. Please come," said Merida, a strand of her bushy red hair tickling Elsa's nose.

"Of course, we'll come," nodded Rapunzel and Elsa turned towards her, eyebrows raised. "It's tradition. We always do this after the feast."

"So, it's settled," said Hiccup, and Elsa noticed him rest a hand on Merida's lower back as he leaned in so that the others (especially Ilra, who was looking at them suspiciously) wouldn't overhear. "We'll meet on the grounds after the feast."

Rapunzel nodded, smiled as Flynn blew her a kiss, before walking away from them. Elsa surveyed their retreating backs, but before she could turn back to ask Rapunzel any questions about this _tradition_ , the lights flared and she turned towards the teacher's table, to find Dumbledore standing, smiling kindly as he waited for the students to quiet down.

"Welcome, to another Halloween celebration in our good old haunted castle!" he announced, his voice booming around the Hall. "Now, I am sure most of you are quite eager to dig in, so I will not hold your attention more than necessary. As they say in Norwegian, _God appetitt_!"

Before the shock of hearing her mother-tongue could fully register, Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles as his eyes fell on her. She nodded imperceptibly, as if to say thank you, and he smiled. But no-one else seemed to have noticed, (maybe they were all so used to Dumbledore saying weird and mysterious foolishness, that they didn't even pay attention anymore) and her attention returned to the table as suddenly, it was covered in gorgeous food. She gasped in admiration- the house-elves had outdone themselves. Before her, the table was covered with candy-filled pumpkins, whole piles of apples dipped in caramel, cauldrons filled to the brim with huge lollipops, at least three massive carrot cakes, goblets of coloured candy, transparent jugs filled with delicious-looking pumpkin juice…

Rapunzel was already piling up piles of food on her plate.

"This is amazing," she said, and Rapunzel chuckled.

"Don't eat too much," she said, "Merida and Hiccup usually bring the whole kitchen."

"So where did this tradition come from?" asked Elsa, digging into one of the carrot cakes, which- to her great surprise- was delicious.

"Jack and Flynn got into trouble in our third year," she began explaining, now tipping candy into her own plate, "and they were banned from the feast by McGonagall. So we brought the feast to them."

"What did they do?" Elsa enquired curiously. Rapunzel's smile subsided a bit.

"Got into a brawl with a few stupid Slytherins. They said I had dirty blood. The usual. And Jack and Flynn, _as usual_ , took it personally and jinxed them at the same time. Pretty horrible jinxes too, they couldn't attend their lessons for weeks."

"They deserved it," Elsa muttered, glancing darkly to the Slytherin table.

"Maybe," Rapunzel said, smiling, "But you can't make people change their minds about something by beating them up. You have to remember, they were raised this way. You can't help the way you were raised."

Elsa didn't let herself show how deep those words resonated with her.

"I guess you can't," she just said, letting her attention wander back to her food.

…

Jack, Hiccup and Merida wolfed down their food as quickly as possible. Every year, Jack forgot how spectacular the Halloween feast was.

And every year, he was reminded how much it was a sin to eat anything but this. Even though he'd probably end up morbidly obese, it was worth it.

He dared a glance at Elsa, and his breath was robbed from him for a second. Candlelight glistened in her hair, and she was laughing happily at something Rapunzel had just said. He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt a twinge of regret that it wasn't _him_ who was making her laugh like that.

 _Especially_ after the stunt she'd pulled in that dormitory.

They had barely talked all week, since that tense moment in the Three Broomsticks, and as ridiculous as it was… he'd missed her. He'd missed teasing her, making her blush, laughing at one of her ironic jokes- and he didn't know if not kissing her that day had been the stupidest thing he'd ever done, or the smartest.

 _Probably the former_ , he thought to himself, sighing in exasperation.

But then, something told him it wouldn't have gotten well- she probably would have panicked, would have run again and would have managed to get herself killed in the process. And it would have been rushed, too quick- he hadn't even sorted out exactly what he felt for her.

She was beautiful, nobody could deny that. And everyone at Hogwarts had noticed it; most of the boys were trying to catch her attention. Harold had run after her in the corridor, pretexting that he'd found something that belonged to her (which didn't, and he very well knew it)- Tyler had suggested giving her a Hogsmeade tour a few weeks ago, and had been far from being the only one- and this morning, Jeremy had offered her a pumpkin juice at breakfast that Jack, who'd strongly suspected the juice was laced with love potion, had swiftly snatched out of her hands and spilt all over the floor.

The most interesting thing was, she didn't even seem to notice the attention- as if it was unthinkable that anyone could be attracted to her, and she didn't even let herself consider the possibility.

Which was probably what made her more than beautiful- she was fascinating, funny, and when she was flying, with a light in her eyes that wasn't there when both of her feet were planted on firm ground, she was… radiant.

He groaned inwardly, his thoughts proving what he'd known all along- he was attracted to her. More than that- he was _drawn_ to her, the way he'd been when he'd followed her at Hogsmeade, and out onto the grounds on the first week of term… and the more he got to know her, the more he wanted to know.

But, he thought, despite this… this thing between them, what he felt for her- he wouldn't act on it. She hadn't fully gotten used to Hogwarts yet, and he knew things were complicated at home- maybe she didn't want a relationship, or whatever _this_ was. Maybe, she _wasn't_ even attracted to him. What had happened in the dormitory had purely been vengeance for the way he flirted with her- nothing more.

So, he wouldn't act on it. At least not yet.

"Jack, the entertainment's starting," muttered Merida, her voice pulling him back to reality. Every year, the end of the feast was signalled by an 'entertainment'. Last year, Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters, and the year before that, a group of live, dancing skeletons. It was always the signal for all of them to slip out of the Great Hall while everyone's eyes were fixed on the distraction. This year, the Hogwarts ghosts glided in from every wall, singing a horrible, horrible song, that the students started clapping along with. Jack caught Flynn's eye and gave him a subtle nod.

As everyone raised to their feet, singing along with the otherworldly song, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel and Elsa slipped out of the Hall unnoticed.

…

They'd gone down the slope that led to the lake warily, looking around to see if anyone- teacher, student, ghost, or a certain insufferable poltergeist- had followed them. Jack stayed close to Elsa, ready to grab her and pull her into a bush at the first sign of alarm.

Finally, after what seemed like at least a few hours, they arrived at the side of the lake. Jack heard Elsa's quick intake of breath.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, smiling. She nodded wordlessly, and Jack couldn't help but agree. Merida had been right- the rainclouds that had been floating over them all day were gone, leaving only a million-star specked sky and a full moon shining on the water of the lake. A soft breeze swept over the water, sending ripples towards them. The only evidence that it had rained at all was the humid grass beneath their feet.

Merida handed two baskets to Rapunzel, and together they swept a huge cloth over the ground, so that they all could sit on it. Jack sat down next to Elsa (purely by coincidence), and watched as Hiccup and Merida opened the two baskets.

"Pumpkin juice?" asked Merida, and they all nodded. She poured six glasses of them, before handing one to each of them. Merida settled back, leaning against Hiccup's broad shoulders. As if by instinct, he nestled closer to her, pulling her into his warmth. "I missed this," she said softly, looking up at the night sky.

"I know you did," grinned Hiccup, "Looking at the stars with me? Your dream."

They all gave a collective groan, and Merida snorted. "Sure, because you're _extremely_ romantic."

"I can be very romantic, thank you very much," he said defensively.

This time, it was Jack's turn to snort.

"Yeah, right," he said, "You're lucky you're handsome, because your seduction skills? _Very_ limited."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you," said Hiccup, cocking his eyebrows. He put down his glass and turned towards Merida, cupping her face in both his hands. She looked too surprised to pull away.

"Was your father a merchant of stars?" he said, coming closer to her. "Because it seems like he put all of the stars of the sky in your eyes."

"Oh _please_ ," said Rapunzel exasperatedly as Elsa and Jack burst out laughing.

"I take back what I said," said Jack, still laughing, "You have the best seduction skills in the _whole_ wide world."

"Thank you, for telling me what I already know," said Hiccup, amusement dancing in his eyes as he let his hands drop from Merida's face, only to land on her knees- and stay there. They all pointedly looked away, as if they hadn't noticed.

"Anyway," said Jack, "Is the happy couple ready for tomorrow?"

Rapunzel blushed at the same time Flynn grinned, edging closer to Rapunzel and putting a casual hand on her waist. She leaned into him almost imperceptibly.

"That's right!" said Hiccup excitedly, "It's your one-year anniversary!"

"Already?" squealed Merida, and Jack saw from the corner of his eye Elsa grin at the excitement in the redhead's voice. "We _have_ to do something-"

"A meal-" started Hiccup.

"A celebration-" interjected Merida.

"Ask Dumbledore for a feast-"

"Alert the whole school-"

"Ask McGonagall to sign a Happy Anniversary card-"

" _Alright_!" finally interrupted Rapunzel, as Elsa and Jack hooted with laughter. "We're just going to do something low-key, alright? Just the two of us."

"I dunno, I liked the idea of asking McGonagall to sign a card-"

" _Eugene_!" exclaimed Rapunzel, flinging her hands up in exasperation.

"Just kidding blondie," said Eugene, pulling her to him and smiling as their lips joined for a kiss, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Get a room," muttered Hiccup.

"Fine," said Flynn, breaking away from Rapunzel, "Mind if we use your bed?"

"I swear to God-" started Hiccup as Merida laughed, and he interrupted himself to turn towards her. "You think that's funny, do you?"

She shrugged, and muttered something that sounded like, "Kind of?"

"You're going to pay for that," he said deviously, and faster than anyone could react, he'd grabbed her up and was pulling her towards the water. Merida both screamed and laughed as she kicked and bucked, but Hiccup's hands were firm around her waist, her feet even lifting off the ground.

" _Hiccup_!" she squealed, "Don't! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

But then they were both in the water, and the others were both gaping and laughing themselves hoarse as Merida emerged, her bright red hair stuck to her face, coughing out water as she struggled for breath. She turned to Hiccup, who was on his back in the water, giving her an arrogant, infuriating grin.

"I'm going to kill you," she vowed, and she jumped on him, dragging him under again.

"Well," said Elsa, "Guess we won't be seeing them for a while."

"No, we won't," agreed Flynn, smiling. Then, he turned to Rapunzel and whispered something in her ear, that made her blush. He chuckled as he kissed her again. Jack turned to Elsa, giving her an _Are we third-wheeling right now?_ look, and she gave him an amused smile, lifting her eyebrows and shrugging as if to say, _Guess we are_.

"Guys!" called Merida from the lake, and Jack saw Hiccup from behind looking at the redhead's body, the outline of which you could now see by the drenched clothes clinging to her skin. "Come! It's actually not that cold!"

Rapunzel frowned but Flynn was already springing to his feet.

"You can't be serious," she moaned, but he was already pulling her up.

"Come _oooon_ ," he said, pouting.

"Eugene-"

"You're going in the easy or the hard way," he merely said, and Rapunzel gaped at him.

"Flynn Eugene Fitzherbert, if you think-" but the rest of her retort was cut off by her panicked squeal as Flynn bent and swung her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks of protest as he ran in the water.

Jack turned towards Elsa, who was chuckling under her breath.

"Are you going to go in?" he asked.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head vehemently, "I do come from Norway, but even I would be crazy enough to go swimming in Scotland at the end of October. And don't even think of pulling me in," she added quickly, turning towards him.

"I would," said Jack, "Except I never go in water." He hadn't even realized he'd said it aloud until he saw her looking at him curiously.

"Really?" she asked. He watched her as she lied down on her side on the blanket, her head propped on her palm, looking up at him. He mimicked her, so that they were opposite one another.

Once he was comfortably positioned, he nodded. "Never."

He didn't know why he was even talking about this- without a hint of hesitation, when few people knew of this. She just… she just made it so _easy._

"Why?"

Then, he did hesitate. She saw it.

"It's okay," she said softly, not an ounce of frustration visible in her voice. "You don't have to tell me." She started to move away, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back next to him.

"I want to," he whispered, and she settled back down, looking at him expectantly, waiting.

He breathed in, her scent- she smelled of lavender and snowy fjords- appeasing him somehow.

"Ever since I fell in the lake," he said, "I've never set foot in deep water. I know it's stupid but- when I was under the lake, and I was trying to swim back up, hard ice stopped me from reaching the surface. I banged on it again and again but- it was too solid, and I was drowning-" he had to stop talking for a second, the memory of water rushing through his mouth into his lungs overwhelming him. His hands were shaking, he realized, and he balled them into fists so she wouldn't see.

But Elsa _had_ seen.

And he said nothing as she took that stupid, shaking hand of his into her smaller, steadier ones. He stared at their joined hands, not even hearing the laughter of his friends only a short distance away.

"Then, I melted the ice and heated the lake somehow," he continued, still staring at their hands, feeling Elsa's unflinching blue gaze on his face. "And I got out. But since then, I can't even take a bath, only showers. Let alone go swimming in the lake."

They were silent for another moment.

"That must have been horrible," she said, and he looked up, meeting her gaze. There wasn't pity in them- just plain and simple compassion. Her thumb stroked the back of his hand, and he squeezed her hand back, hoping she'd understand what it meant to him.

Something told him she did.

"About Hogsmeade-" he said, his voice dropping to a whisper so that the others wouldn't hear. "We didn't finish our conversation earlier on."

"No, we didn't," she said, and she knew she was remembering the way his body had reacted when her finger had been on his lips. No blush tainted her cheeks while she looked at him with those damn sky-blue eyes, and he couldn't help the small smile that rose to his lips. He didn't want to let go of her hand- it was so natural, somehow, and it made talking easier. Before he could lose his nerve, he leant in, and kissed her cheek. It was a swift kiss, and he retreated before she'd even realized he'd done it- but somehow, it had made him crave for more.

She looked so surprised, her eyes widening, that he snorted.

"You did know I almost kissed you in Hogsmeade, right?" he said, and this time she _did_ blush. She nodded, and this time it was her turn to let her gaze drop to their hands, still interlaced. He didn't know what had gotten into him, especially after that " _Not yet_ " talk he'd had with himself.

"I figured, you'd panic," he said softly, and she looked back up at him.

"I would have," she said, smiling.

"And don't get me wrong, I know we've not known each other long but-" he sucked in a breath. "But I like you, Elsa. I like you."

She smiled again, this time the smile reaching her eyes as her hand tightened around his.

"Good," she just said, and this time, he outright laughed.

" _Good_?" he said. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

"I mean-" she started, but stopped as he fell on his back. "Stop it, that's not what I _meant_!" she said, though he knew she was grinning as she teasingly gave a small tap on his chest. "I like you too."

He paused laughing, straightening back up. "Good."

"Oh, _shut up_!" she exclaimed, and he burst out laughing again. When he'd finally subsided, she raised a hand to his hair. His smile became a little sleepy as she ran her hand through his hair.

"But-"

He groaned.

"There's a but?"

"I'm sorry," she said, letting her hand drop. "I can't tell you why but I- I can't. And we _have_ only known each other for a couple of months-"

"Fine, fine, fine," he interrupted, lifting one palm in mock surrender, the other hand still gripping hers. "But I'm not giving up."

She gaped at him, and she opened her mouth to answer, but they heard the others coming back running towards them. Slowly, almost regretfully, they let go of each other's hand and pulled away.

…

The whole walk back to the castle, Elsa could feel Jack's eyes on her back. She wished he wasn't looking at her, just so her heart could have a chance to slow back down, her breathing returning to a normal rhythm.

That night, she thought that at least they'd been honest with each other. And know, she knew that he _was_ interested, as unbelievable as that was.

 _Princess. Arendelle._

She repeated those two words as if they could make her come back down to earth, make her heart realize what her mind already knew- that this wouldn't, _couldn'_ t, end well.

But it was no use. Elsa buried her face in her pillow and fell asleep, a smile still on her lips.


	10. And a Happy Anniversary to You

_**Note:** This is just a short bonus chapter that gives a little backstory about Rapunzel and Flynn's relationship. Hope you like it, and don't hesitate to leave a review!_

 **Chapter 10: And a Happy Anniversary to You**

Rapunzel woke up as the first rays of dawn streamed through the windows of the dormitory. She stretched, letting the sun kiss her skin- she deliberately hadn't closed the curtains of her four-poster bed so that the early sunlight would wake her.

Careful not to make a sound, she rose from the bed and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and an emerald-green jumper, that exactly matched the shade of her eyes. She brushed her hair- that always looked like a pile of knots in the morning- and hurriedly swept mascara over her lashes. She looked at her reflection.

Her eyes were still a little puffy and her skin a little pale from sleep, but it would have to do.

Tiptoeing to the door and grabbing her white sneakers, she glanced back at Elsa, looking so peaceful as she slept. She gave her sleeping friend an affectionate smile, before opening the door quietly and slipping out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

As she made her way down the spiralling steps to the Ravenclaw common room, Rapunzel thought about Elsa. Though she never talked to her friend about it, she noticed when Elsa was staring into space, an expression of intense sadness in her eyes. She'd worked out the essentials- she came from a family of Muggles, who had _somehow_ stopped her from going to Hogwarts, or any other magic school- otherwise, what could possibly explain her not knowing about Quidditch? Or being surprised at the ghosts? She didn't especially like Quidditch, but even she knew the basic rules, and Elsa had known _nothing_ when she'd first come here. And, she had never been on a broom before, which didn't make sense since flying lessons were compulsory for every first year.

So, the only explanation for all of this was that she had somehow discovered not too long ago that she was a witch- or, at the very least, that she hadn't been to a magical school before Hogwarts.

And the only explanation for _that_ would be that her parents- or someone else- had hidden her away for whatever reason, and hidden her so well that the Ministry of Magic hadn't tracked her down.

She'd already shared her suspicions with Eugene, who had told her that maybe it would be best, for now at least, to not say anything to the others. After all, Elsa never talked about herself or her past, and the least they could do was respect that.

She crossed the common room, only illuminated by the dim rays of sunlight and dying embers of the fire, avoiding the tables covered in dozens of books and armchairs (also covered in books). She smiled to herself as she picked one up from the ground, putting it back on one of the small oak tables. Being a Ravenclaw was amazing, but it also became very exhausting sometimes.

She opened the brass door, cringing as its hinges screeched.

" _Quietus_ ," she muttered under her breath, hoping the spell would smother the sound. She slipped out through the small opening, not daring to open the door any more than it already was in case the sound would be telling and slowly, silently closed the door behind her. It closed with a small _click_ , and she exhaled in relief, letting her forehead rest against the door, closing her eyes as she let her heart return to a normal rhythm.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, and she squealed in surprise as Eugene pulled her into his solid warmth, burying his face in the sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful," he said sleepily, his lips moving against her skin. She smiled.

"Hi," she said, turning in his arms so that she could face him. He was at least four inches taller than her, and she looked up at him as he pressed her closer to his chest.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, and she smiled, intertwining her hands behind his neck.

"Really? Is it our anniversary? I'd completely forgotten," she teased, and he chuckled; she could feel the rumble of the sound in his chest, their bodies pressed together. He leant in, and she closed her eyes as his lips softly touched hers. The kiss was slow and gentle, and she melted into him, the kiss soothing her.

It was both the same and not from their first kiss, and when she opened her eyes, seeing his brown ones searching her face, he knew he remembered it too.

"Come," he said, and they took off, him grabbing her hand as he pulled her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still reeling from their kiss.

"You'll see," he said.

…

 ** _A year ago_**

Rapunzel ignored Madam Pince, who was looking at her sternly, as she stormed inside the library. She was also determinedly ignoring the boy chasing after her, as he'd had since she'd ran away from him in the Hogwarts grounds. He'd run after her, calling her name, but she hadn't answered, desperately trying to escape him. She'd run to the place where she felt safe, the only place where she could possibly hide from him.

But though Eugene had slowed down to a walk since they'd entered the library, he was still following her.

She walked faster, going deeper and deeper into the library, desperately trying to lose him as she changed aisles and directions without warning, until finally, she was deep enough in the library that no students were around working, and you couldn't even hear Madam Pince scold someone.

"Rapunzel," she heard him whisper forcefully from behind her- but she didn't turn around, instead carrying on, ignoring him. A tear slid down her cheek, and she angrily wiped it away.

"Rapunzel!" he called again, and this time he put on a spurt of speed, and caught her hand, forcing her to turn around.

"Let me _go_ ," she snarled, wrenching her hand out of his grasp, and ignored the flash of hurt that crossed his eyes. He had no right to be hurt. Not after what she'd just heard, not after she knew.

"Please," he said, as she turned away again- and saw, to her dismay, that she was stuck; a dead-end was before her, and Eugene stood between her and the way out. "Please, let me explain," he said again, and this time his voice cracked.

It was that sound that made her finally meet his eyes- the brown in them was filled with silent pleading, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of shame as she saw his arms, hanging limply at his sides, as if he didn't know what to do with them now that she'd pulled her hand away.

"Fine," she snapped, crossing her arms. "You have five minutes."

"I was going to tell you," he said, taking a step closer- but she shot him a glare, and he didn't come any closer. "I swear I was going to tell you."

"Of course, you were," she whispered angrily, scared of being overheard. "And that's why I hear it from Mary, who thought I knew-"

"It was a stupid mistake-"

"A _mistake_?" she repeated furiously, still keeping her voice low, and she hated the tears that whelmed up in her eyes. "A _mistake_ , Eugene, is forgetting that I like chocolate. A _mistake,_ is forgetting to tell me that you can't join me at the library. Kissing and doing who-knows-what with Mary right after you told me you wanted to be with me, that you can't stand being in the same room with me and not touch me, is far more than a _mistake_."

As she'd spoken, she'd come closer to him, staring right up at him in defiance and anger. She tried not to remember that night- only a week ago- when he'd cornered her at the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room, and of the way he'd said all those things, the look he'd had in his eyes-

"I meant everything I said that night," snarled Flynn, and she snorted.

" _Of course_ you did. I'm sure you meant _every_ word."

"You pushed me away!" he said, and now he was the one whispering angrily. "You pushed me away, you didn't want me, even after I'd told you how I felt about you. How it makes me crazy to even be around you! I needed to- I needed to forget you, even for a moment. And Mary was there, and _she_ was the one to kiss _me_ , for your information, and I know I should have pulled away but I didn't because- because you don't want me like I want you and it drives me mad!"

"I told you why I pushed you away that night," she said, not softening, and she felt a tear spill on her cheek. She saw his eyes follow that tear. "I told you that I couldn't trust you, that I've seen the way you treat girls, like they can be discarded once you've had sex with them!"

"That's not what I want with you," he said, "I mean, of course I want to have sex with you-" she turned away from him, hiding her tears from him, but he grabbed her hand again, and this time, she didn't pull away. "But don't you see? I know I'm not a saint-" she snorted at that, "-but I want to be with you. More than physically… I want to be there for you, I want to stay with you all the time. I think about you all the time. I'm always looking for you, even without realizing it. And that night you pushed me away, and Mary and I kissed-" he stopped, and she stared at him wordlessly, feeling her anger wither away. She watched as he let his head bow down, obviously struggling to get the words out. "It didn't mean anything," he whispered. "And the entire time, I was- I was pretending she was you."

"Did you sleep with her?" The question came out harsher than she'd expected, but then- he deserved it. His head snapped up at the accusation.

"No- no, I swear I didn't. I pulled away the moment I came back to my senses."

She looked at him for a second more, and he took another step closer to her. This time, she let him.

"Rapunzel… you're the only one I want. Not Mary, not anyone else. You have to believe that."

"You're still a jerk," she muttered, and the shadow of a smile spread across his face.

"Believe me," he said, and she didn't protest as he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I know."

And then she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back, and her hands were in his hair as he pressed her closer, closer to him. Her mouth opened on instinct and his tongue swept in, kissing her in a way that told her what, exactly he would do if he got elsewhere.

He kissed her hungrily, furiously, as if the world would end any second and she didn't give a damn that they were in the _school library_ for God's sake, as he bit her lip.

" _Eugene_ ," she moaned, and he only pulled her closer, the kiss even more ravenous. Her hands left his hair to delve under his shirt and trace the lines of his chest- she just needed to feel more of him-

"And what in the _world_ do you think you're doing?"

They broke away so quickly that Rapunzel barely had time to register the sudden cold that replaced Eugene's warmth as she beheld a furious-looking Madam Pince.

"This is a library," she snapped indignantly, "Not a whorehouse. Get out of my sight before I call your Heads of Houses."

They both passed her, heads bowed, silently laughing as they left the library as quickly as they could.

Once they left, Rapunzel turned back to Eugene, biting her lip as she blushed. He backed her against a wall, an arm braced beside her head. She looked up at him, determined not to blink.

"So," he said, and he raised a finger, caressing the side of her face. Despite herself, she leant into the touch. "Am I forgiven?"

"Do you promise," she breathed, "That what you said was true? About- about wanting to be with me, and-"

He leant in, their lips close enough that they touched.

"Yes," he said, his mouth moving against hers. "I swear it."

And when he kissed her again, Rapunzel forgot all about her doubts and the scandalized Madam Pince they'd left behind.

…

 ** _Present day_**

"Eugene, you can't be serious," Rapunzel said, as she watched the tall, dark-haired boy take out his wand from inside his sleeve and pointing it towards the locked library door. "If Madam Pince catches us-"

"It's seven in the morning, Rapunzel," he whispered, "The library opens at eleven on Sundays. I think we're safe."

She cast a wary look on their surroundings as Eugene unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

"This is crazy," she said, not daring to speak too loudly. He didn't answer her as he took her hand and dragged her deeper into the library- and she realized where they were going. A slow smile crept onto her lips as finally he stopped and she saw that spot where, precisely a year ago, they'd fought- and kissed so passionately that she knew she couldn't live without him anymore.

But the place wasn't exactly like a year ago- there were cushions and a blanket over the floor, and _food._

" _You_ did this?" she asked, turning to face him. He shrugged sheepishly, putting his hands in his pockets. She laughed. "Well, aren't you a romantic?"

"Shut up and sit," he said, though she saw him grin. She did as he asked, and he sat beside her. She leant over to take a lollipop, left-over from last night, as he slid an arm around her. She snuggled into him.

"This is very nice," she sighed against him.

"Who knew we'd last a year, huh?" Eugene said, the laughter apparent in his voice as he played with a strand of her hair. "It's a wonder you haven't killed me yet."

"Maybe next year," she said, letting him take a small candy and putting it in her mouth.

"Rapunzel?" he said, and she made a small sound, indicating that she was listening. She shivered as he felt his hands roam her back, making small, smoothing, circular motions. "I love you."

She turned to face him.

He'd never said that to her. Nor her to him, although they'd both known that they did. It just had never- never seemed right. But here, with him, while the whole castle was still asleep…

She leant in, her hair falling around them like a curtain as she kissed him.

"I love you too."

He dragged her to him, so that she was over him on the blankets and the cushions, and she didn't care about any broken rules, or Madam Pince, as he claimed her and she claimed him, and they were the only ones in the world for a brief, perfect moment.


	11. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

_**Note:** Hey everyone! So good news, now that summer vacation is here I should be able to post much more often. I try to write at least a 1,000 words every day, so the story should be coming along nicely. Anyway thanks to everyone for the continued support even though I know the wait is wayyyy longer than it should be, I PROMISE I'm working on it... I read all of your reviews and they are truly the reason I continue with the story- so please review, it means a lot to know what you think and constructive critisiscm is always welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Chapter 11: Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

"Wake up wake up wake up _wake up_!"

There was the sudden sound of curtains being drawn back, and Elsa buried her face in her pillow in an effort to block out the daylight.

"Wake up!" repeated Rapunzel again, already a whirlwind of activity, tying her hair back in a ponytail and shaking Elsa awake at the same time.

"I'm up," grumbled Elsa, squeezing her eyes shut as sunlight blinded her. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're late for the Quidditch match!"

Elsa jerked awake at that, sitting up suddenly and whisking the blanket off her still-sleeping body. The cold chill of the November morning bit at her legs, and she ignored the goose-bumps erupting out of her flesh.

"What time is it?" she said, hurriedly letting the white nightgown slide off her shoulders so she could wriggle into her uniform.

"You don't have to put on a uniform, it's Sunday," said Rapunzel, eyeing her, amused.

"Right," managed Elsa through gritted teeth, still half-asleep, undressing and trying desperately to wriggle into a pair of jeans. Thankfully, Ilra wasn't there to witness the mortifying scene.

"I'm going to get us good seats," said Rapunzel, amusement still dancing in her eyes. "Hurry!"

"I'm doing the best I can," she grumbled as Rapunzel closed the door behind her. Quickly, she reached for a white shirt, buttoning it up hurriedly, before grabbing the hairbrush and desperately trying to tame her wild morning hair. She glanced at the small clock on the desk and gasped.

"Shit," she muttered as she tore at the knots in her hair. The match was starting in ten minutes. Admitting defeat, she let the hairbrush fall to the floor, instead taking a second to whisk on some mascara. After taking a split-second to sigh in annoyance at her reflection, she rushed out the door.

She sprinted down the staircase, taking them two at a time. She had every intention of seeing the start of the match, and was not going to miss it because Rapunzel underestimated the time it would take to wake her up. The halls were already empty, the whole damn school having already left for the damn pitch.

She rushed into the Great Hall, where only a few students were still sitting, and grabbed a piece of bread before rushing back out again.

She was thankful for all that Quidditch practice as she ran down the green, wet slope- if she'd made the same race two months ago, chances were, she would be exhausted right now. Instead, her breath remained steady even as she bent her head down. Letting her body lean into the incline of the slope, she tucked in her head against the cold morning- suddenly realizing that, in her hurry, she'd forgotten to take her coat.

Finally, she reached the pitch, and slowed down a bit, though continuing to run. The crowd of students were already screaming, shouting, and stamping their feet in the stands. Elsa looked up, still going at a light sprint, trying to locate Rapunzel and the others. Finally, she turned, and ran up the stands, taking the steps two at a time. She managed to pinpoint the others with the help of Merida's flaming red hair, that you could see from afar.

The four of them- Rapunzel, Flynn, and Merida- were all dressed in vibrant red colours. Merida and Eugene were holding up a huge sign that showed the head of a lion eating a serpent, and the words "GO GRYFFINDOR" etched in bold gold lettering.

"Finally!" cried Merida as she saw Elsa making her way across the sea of students that had come to watch the match. "Come here, we've saved you a seat!"

Elsa thankfully took Flynn's offered hand, and he pulled her over the row of seats she'd been behind.

"Hey sleepy head," grinned Flynn. She stuck out her tongue in response, preferring to turn her head toward the Quidditch pitch. Far underneath her, she saw the two opposing Quidditch teams, clad in violently red and deep green robes. She searched for Jack as Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch towards the wooden crate that Elsa knew contained the four balls. She finally saw him, his white hair ruffled by the wind. His whole focus was set on the Slytherin team, so that she could see, even from the distance, that his eyes were fixed on the opposing Seeker. Hiccup was near him, already looking up at the sky.  
They hadn't talked much since the night of the Halloween feast- in Potions, Snape had been breathing down their necks the whole of the double period, so that they had barely said anything to each other except to give indications on how to make the potion they were making- but it hadn't stopped Jack from throwing her cheeky grins and amused glances when Snape wasn't looking… which made it impossible for her to forget their last conversations, his words playing on repeat in her head.

 _But I won't give up._

She bit her lip at the memory at the same moment Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch. As they soared into the air, she blew sharply into her whistle. Instantly, the players kicked off from the ground. Elsa leant forward as Jack soared up into the air, spinning so spectacularly that the whole stadium erupted in cheers (the whole stadium except, of course, the Slytherins).

"Show-off," muttered Flynn, though Elsa thought she detected admiration in his eyes. Jack surveyed the pitch from high above, giving Hiccup a thumbs-up. Elsa couldn't take his eyes off him. He looked different somehow, in the air- he looked proud, fearless.

Madam Hooch blew in her whistle again, and they all snapped to attention as she bent to pick up the red Quaffle, the only ball still in the crate.

She threw the ball into the air.

Instantly, the players lurched into action.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Gryffindor Chaser Esmeralda Greene- passed to Dom Kayne and back to Gree- No! The Quaffle's taken by Slytherin Chaser Howard Wrude-"

The commentary went on- made by a Ravenclaw, who was obviously rooting for Gryffindor, as he was wearing a red jumper.

The Quaffle flew from player to player so fast it was only a blur of dark red- Elsa could barely keep track of the speed of the players.

"Bludger speeding towards Esmeralda, _it's going to_ \- no, it's a brilliant save by Gryffindor Beater Hiccup!"

Merida yelled and clapped along with the Gryffindors; Hiccup did a dramatic bow, grinning-

"And the Slytherins are in possession of the Quaffle- Captain Gwart gains the Quaffle and off he goes- impressive flying skills, I hate to admit- HE'S GOING TO SCO- No, once again stopped by a beautifully aimed Bludger-"

The stadiums erupted in cheers for Hiccup again, and Elsa couldn't help but cheer along with everyone else- although they couldn't possibly make more noise than Merida, who was beaming with pride as she raised her hands towards the sky-

"Gryffindor takes the Quaffle, once again Greene flying like an eagle up towards the Slytherin hoops- BRAVO, avoids what could have been a nasty encounter with a Bludger and SHE SCORES!"

The stands erupted, drowning out the Slytherin's howls and moans as the commentator shouted out the score. Elsa jumped up and down, elated, not even realizing she was shouting. Jack was still hovering overhead, flying slowly around the pitch, searching for the Snitch.

"He's being careful," said Flynn, following her gaze. "Everyone knows Jack's the best. The Slytherins will attack him first chance they get."

Elsa couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear in her stomach.

"Slytherin in possession- Gwart dodges two Bludgers, Hiccup- the pitch is clear ahead- and- no- he scores!"

The Slytherins yelled in triumph, lifting their fists up to punch the air as Elsa hid her face in her hands.

The next half-hour was pure torture. Slytherin scored five more goals, and Gryffindor only three which led to sixty to forty- the crowd stomped their feet in frustration as another Bludger sped towards one of the Gryffindor Chasers, forcing her to drop the Quaffle.

"A Bludger once again sent towards Gryffindor Chaser Greene by Slytherin Beater Aaron Freud- pretty nice guy usually, but today he's being a real pain in the-"

But where Freud was a real pain the Quidditch stadium would never know, Flitwick having snatched the speaker out of the commentator's hands and was apparently shouting at him. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle before raising her eyes towards the sky once more.

Hiccup was hitting a Bludger in Aaron Freud's direction when suddenly, Jack seemed to throw himself into a spectacular dive- Elsa didn't realized she'd cried out as she leant forward, her eyes barely keeping up with the extraordinary speed he'd put on- she'd never seen someone fly that fast.

"AND THERE HE GOES, JACKSON OVERLAND, BEST SEEKER GRYFFINDOR'S SEEN IN YEARS, CLOSELY FOLLOWED BY THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER-"

Indeed, the Slytherin seeker whose name Elsa couldn't recall was following Jack closely, the two of them only mere streaks of red and green colours as they rocketed towards the ground. Elsa couldn't tear her eyes away- they were going to crash, she was sure of it-

"JACK PULLS OUT OF THE DIVE JUST IN TIME-"

The other seeker wasn't so lucky. He crashed to the ground, rolling onto the pitch. There was an angry roar from the Slytherins.

"But where's the Snitch?" asked Elsa confusedly, frowning as she watched Jack soar into the air once more, his broom completely vertical to the ground.

"It was a feint," explained Flynn. "It's a classic move, though a dangerous one."

"But why would he do that?" she asked, watching as Jack pulled his broom into every direction.

"To gain time," said Flynn, not taking his eyes off of Jack either. "While the other's getting back on his feet, he can look for the Snitch- the Slytherin was a fool to fall for it, it was obvious."

Elsa strongly disagreed, but she said nothing as the Slytherin Seeker swung his leg over his broom before kicking off the ground once more, looking quite alright.

"And he's back up- recovering from that spectacular Wronski feint the Gryffindor Seeker just pulled. The Slytherins are still leading by twenty points and there's still no sign of the Snitch as Slytherin are in possession again- Chaser Wrude ducks two Bludgers, both Gryffindor Beaters and Chaser Greene and speeds towards the- _wait was that the Snitch_?"  
The whole crowd snapped to attention as they all saw the small glint of gold speeding past Wrude's ears- even he stopping mid-flight in surprise. Before they could even register what had happened, both of the Seekers were already diving towards the ground once more, amidst the screams of encouragement of the crowd. Elsa covered her mouth with her hands, barely standing to watch as she kept her eyes fixed on Jack's red form-

"Come on," she muttered, "Raise your hand, _take it_ -"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Slytherin Beater Aaron Freud spiralled into Jack's path, forcing him to change his trajectory, his broom spinning out of control.

"NO!" shouted Elsa, and she wasn't the only one. The commentator screamed "FOUL!" as the Gryffindors roared in outrage- but before Madam Hooch could even blow her whistle, probably to give a penalty to the Gryffindor team, Jack had swerved back on track. He was going even faster than possible, which Elsa would have thought impossible, an immense determination taking hold of his form as he bent forward on his broom, giving himself another spurt of speed. He caught up with the Slytherin seeker, dodging a Bludger with lightning-fast reflexes as the crowd screamed his name. Elsa whooped as he stretched his hand- and closed his fist around the small, golden ball.

Elsa thought she was about to go deaf as the stands erupted around her, the students jumping onto the benches as they punched their fists into the air in triumph. Elsa was flushed, breathing fast as she watched Jack land on the ground, raising his fist to the sky and opening up his palm, showing the Snitch nestled in his palm before the rest of the team landed and ran to embrace him, jumping on him, laughing and shouting.

"Another spectacular catch of the Snitch by Gryffindor Seeker even after the disgusting foul committed by Beater Freud-"

Elsa wasn't listening anymore; Rapunzel had grabbed her by the hand and was pulling her down the stands, down the stairs and soon they were on the pitch, Flynn already running toward his friends. Merida ran out towards Hiccup, and Elsa watched as she jumped into his arms, screaming something Elsa couldn't comprehend from where she was, amidst the roar of the crowd. They fell backwards, and she saw Hiccup was laughing, his hands braced gently around Merida's waist as they rolled to the ground.

Flynn was the first to reach Jack, swinging his arms around Jack and clapping him on the back.

"Why do boys always have to hug like they want to kill each other?" muttered Rapunzel, looking amused. Hiccup was straightening up, pulling Merida up from the ground.

Flynn let go of Jack, and Rapunzel leapt into his arms. Jack laughed as he wrapped his arms around Rapunzel's back.

"I thought you didn't care about Quidditch," he said, and Elsa's heart gave a lurch as she saw that though he was hugging and talking to Rapunzel, his bright blue eyes were fixed on her.

"I don't need to care to know that you were spectacular!" said Rapunzel letting go of him, and planting a kiss on his cheek. She was radiant with pride, and Elsa thought, with some amusement, that she was like a mother to them all. Jack was still looking at her though, and she opened her mouth to say something-

"Congratulations, Jack."

Elsa spun to find Ilra next to her, walking towards Jack.

"Oh," he said, taking his eyes off of Elsa, looking visibly surprised. "Thanks, Ilra." She bowed her head towards him, saying something that Elsa couldn't hear. She felt colour rising to her cheeks, and backed away, not knowing what else to do. She didn't want to stand straight like an idiot as everyone was now on the pitch, shouting and trying to talk to the players- and Ilra had a crush on Jack, and she was gorgeous-

So Elsa turned away, toward Hiccup. Though she didn't know what she was feeling- a mixture of anger and envy at the ease with which Ilra had just stepped up to Jack- she managed to plaster a smile on her lips as Hiccup saw her, picked her up from the ground and twirled her around. She squealed as she felt her feet lift up from the grass, grabbing onto his shoulders as he spun her around.

"We won!" he bellowed excitedly as he put her down again. "We won!"

"You were great, Hiccup," she laughed breathlessly. Someone behind Hiccup knocked him forward, so that she stumbled backwards- and slammed into something solid, something that instantly, almost by reflexed, wrapped its hand around her wrists to steady her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"So, Hiccup gets felicitations but I don't?" whispered Jack in her ear. She shivered as his breath caressed the tender spot between her neck and her shoulder. She wrenched her wrists out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"I was going to," she said coldly. "But you seemed a little busy."

The roar of the crowd covered their voices, but she had the strong impression that they were in contrast with the energy of the crowd- both of them immobile amidst all the commotion.

Jack looked a little confused, before comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"You mean Ilra?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows as the ghost of a grin appeared on his face. She didn't answer, but her silence and her angry stare as she looked up at him said plenty.

"Are you jealous, Snowflake?"

"I most certainly am not!" she cried out in outrage, her hands flying up to push him away- he took a small step back, looking more amused than anything.

"Okay," he said in a falsely-soothing tone. "Because there's no reason to be. I'm not interested in Ilra."

"Good for you," she said, though she felt a small burst of pleasure in her chest. He bit his lip as if he was fighting back a laugh as she crossed her arms sternly.

"Good for _you_ ," he murmured, a small grin appearing on his face. She opened her mouth in outrage as she made to push him again- but this time he grabbed her hands in his own. "You still haven't offered your congratulations."

"Congratulations," she snapped, though she was intensely aware of the way his thumb stroked her palm, his eyes not leaving her face.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he chortled. She sighed in exasperation, her frustration with him evaporating. It was unfair, she thought, how a single smile of his could make her melt.

"You were wonderful," she mumbled. "I was very impressed. Though that feint was stupid."

He threw his head back and laughed, letting go of her hands- and Elsa couldn't help but feel a pang of regret as his warm touch was replaced by the cold kiss of November air.

"See?" he said, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Before she could answer, someone jumped on Jack, probably to congratulate him, yelling something about the Quidditch World Cup- she smiled and looked away, searching for Rapunzel in the crowd.

"Snowflake!"

She turned to see Jack struggling to join her. He grabbed her arm, ignoring his teammates trying to lift him up in the air.

"We're celebrating tonight," he said, breathless from trying to resist the pull of the crowd, "In the Gryffindor common room. You'll come, right?"

She hesitated.

"Please?"

She nearly laughed at the plea etched on his face, his blue eyes anxious, trying to stop himself from falling backwards into his teammates' waiting arms.

She nodded, smiling.

That seemed to be all he'd waited for as he gave her a huge grin and a last wink before letting himself fall backwards- twenty hands caught him and threw him in the air as the crowd chanted his name.


	12. A Celebration

**Note:** _Hey everyone! So, I have no excuse for the extreme lateness of this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. And I am planning on making time to continue this fanfiction cause I have big plans for it- trust me, we're not even getting started. Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed, it truly means a lot. I'm sorry I'm not answering the reviews individually, but it's the middle of the night and if I start doing that now, this chapter will never get posted. But know that I read every single one of them, and love you all for them._

 _Fair warning about this chapter: It gets very suggestive. Just so you know. Hope you like it, and please tell me what you think!_

 **Chapter 12: A Celebration**

The door to the Ravenclaw common room swung shut behind them with a sound that echoed down the hallway. Elsa cringed at the noise, so at odds with the silence of the castle. Night had long since fallen, and the corridor was only lighted by the moonlight coming in through the windows and the candelabras ranged across the wall.

"Come on," Rapunzel muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her forwards. They had barely eaten any dinner- Rapunzel had told her that there would be plenty with food and drinks at the Gryffindor party.

She'd been surprised to learn that they were the only Ravenclaws that were going to the party- Rapunzel had explained that traditionally, only Gryffindors celebrated their victory but thanks to their _close association_ \- as Ilra had called it while shooting them death glares when they'd left the dormitory-with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, they were invited. Elsa had put on a coat of mascara over her blond lashes, something she'd taken to doing under Rapunzel's influence, and her thick hair was unbounded, cascading over her shoulders. She wore black jeans and a red woolly jumper- in honour of the Gryffindor colours- that clashed with her wide blue eyes, and made them stand out even more. For once, she hadn't been displeased when she'd looked into the mirror. She'd also noted the fuller shape of her jaws, how she'd lost the thin, frail and weak body she'd had all her life. Her thighs and abdomen were now slightly stoned, and she looked healthier, less pale.

They rounded another corridor, walking fast towards Gryffindor tower. They were supposed to meet Merida at a quarter to ten at the Fat Lady's portrait, so she'd let them in. It was already ten- and knowing the immense patience Merida possessed, they were near running when they finally arrived at the portrait.

Merida's wild hair was tied back in an incredibly untidy ponytail. The fiery colour was a shade lighter than the deep red jumper she wore, nearly identical to the one Elsa had on, except for the golden lion knitted onto it.

" _Finally_!"

"Sorry," Elsa muttered, "It's Rapunzel's fault."

"No, it's _not_!"

"The girl needs an hour and a half to choose a _single_ outfit!" Elsa muttered, gesturing towards Rapunzel.

"First of all, it was _an hour,_ not an hour and a half-"

She stopped talking as she saw Merida biting her lip, very obviously trying not to laugh.

"Let's just get inside," Rapunzel said, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards.

Merida turned towards the Fat Lady, who'd been patiently watching them, and murmured the password so that Rapunzel and Elsa wouldn't hear it clearly. Elsa shared an amused glance with her fellow Ravenclaw. The portrait swung open.

There was an explosion of sounds, and Elsa couldn't help but take a step back in surprise. She could hear laughter and what sounded like small explosions- she could smell the delicious aroma of chocolate-

Merida scrambled through the portrait house first, closely followed by Rapunzel. Elsa hesitated. It suddenly occurred to her that, apart from Jack, Hiccup and Merida, she didn't know any Gryffindors- had barely spoken to any of them outside of class. They all knew each other since they were all, these people all knew each other since they were eleven-year-old children and she-she was still an outsider. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, thundering.

It wasn't too late to turn back. She'd concealed her anxiety all evening and now-

 _You'll come, right?_

 _Promise?_

She cursed herself.

"What are you waiting for?" grumbled the Fat Lady. "I'm not going to stay open all night waiting for you to make up your mind."

She took a deep breath.

And, tucking her head in her shoulders to avoid hitting her head against the top of the stone passage, she climbed inside.

…

Jack watched as Merida and Rapunzel entered the common room. He was across the room, next to the stairwell leading to the dormitories. He'd been in the same position, leaning against the wall, only moving to get himself another bottle of Butterbeer for the past hour. The other Gryffindors had come up to him more than a couple of times, congratulating him, and though he'd smiled and answered and given them satisfactory answers, his gaze hadn't left the portrait hole.

He fully knew how pathetic that was, but when Merida and Rapunzel finally came through- without Elsa- he couldn't help the rush of disappointment in his stomach. He _also_ knew that he'd taken one too many Butterbeers- the room around him was beginning to spin a little, he noticed, as he walked over to his friends.

Flynn had- as always- already found his way to Rapunzel's side. Though a Slytherin's presence in the Gryffindor common room had at first been looked down upon, now Flynn was as welcome as Rapunzel was. Which meant _very_ welcome, seeing as people adored Rapunzel. Even now, everyone was coming to greet her. She was radiant, her sunny blonde hair loose over her shoulders, her green eyes beautiful and brought out with the violent red of her jumper. He mastered a smile, touching lightly her arm. She turned towards him, Flynn's hand still on her waist.

"Hey," he said quietly, "Isn't Elsa coming?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Elsa scrambled through the portrait hole and entered the room. She breathed in, pushed a stray strand of hair behind her hair and raised her eyes- her gaze meeting his. She smiled at him- and Jack felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hi," she said, walking over, "Sorry, the Fat Lady was talking about her long-lost love."

Jack's eyes flicked to her red jumper, and he grinned.

"You know, you'd be a dashing Gryffindor," he said, and she laughed, a little colour rising to her cheeks. The sight of the blush made Jack want to take her hand and pull her close- a thought that he quickly repressed.

"Where did Merida go?" asked Rapunzel, looking around- Flynn had his hand on her waist, holding her close.

"Hiccup's not here either," he remarked, and Jack looked around- a second ago, Merida had been engaged into an intense chess battle with a fifth-year and Hiccup, a bit like Jack, had been drinking a bit more Butterbeer than he should, laughing with his teammates and reliving the match.

And though, in appearance, he hadn't been paying attention to Merida all night, Jack knew Hiccup well enough to notice how his eyes had taken on a glazed look as he had looked at the way the black dress she was wearing hugged her curves and brought out her red hair and green eyes.

"They probably went to get more food," said Jack smoothly, covering for his friends by instinct. "Come, get a drink."

…

Elsa watched as Jack poured Butterbeer in a plastic cup. He was frowning in concentration, trying not to let a drop fall to the ground while being jostled by the Gryffindors around him. His white hair shone in the light of the candelabras that lined the circular room. She smiled as he handed the cup to her, then took his own.

"Cheers," he said, giving her a small, adorable smile. They clinked their glasses together, and Elsa drowned down the contents of her glass in one go. When she put the glass down, she found him staring at her in shock.

"What?" she said, putting her glass down on the table.

"Nothing," he said, obviously resisting a laugh. "Another drink?"

"Gladly."

She handed her cup back to him and looked around the room. The Gryffindor common room was beautiful. Armchairs sat in front of a roaring fire that poured warmth in a room decorated with red themed tapestries hanging from the walls. A deep crimson carpet covered the stone floor, and matching drapes kept out the cold. The room was filled to the brim with people wearing red, and Elsa had the distinct impression that Rapunzel, Flynn and herself were the only non-Gryffindors present. She also had the odd sense that people were looking at them, throwing discreet glances their way.

She needed another drink.

She muttered her thanks and was about to drink again when Jack rested a gentle hand on her arm.

"Slowly," he said, his blue eyes searching her face. "You don't want to get too drunk."

"Why not?" she said, mustering a smile.

"Well, first of all, I can't promise I wouldn't take advantage of you."

Music started again, but Elsa barely noticed- she knew she was blushing, and she licked her dry lips… and saw how he followed the movement.

"Aren't you presumptuous," she said, cocking an eyebrow as she smiled up at him. "Jackson Overland, hasn't your mother ever told you that it's rude to make a move on a lady five minutes after her arrival?"

"Forgive me miss," he laughed, rolling his eyes and speaking in a fake posh voice, "I did not mean to be so forward. But you see- I could not help but want to make your acquaintance the second I saw you walk in."

Elsa snorted.

"You nervous?" he whispered, so no-one could hear. She lifted her gaze to meet his, and searched his eyes for a trace of mockery, but there was none. Just… plain and simple concern. And the realization that that was all the question was- just worry for her- meant more to her than she could say. And just for that, she didn't lie when she opened her mouth.

"A bit," she said, looking around tentatively. "I feel like they're all looking at us. Which is understandable, seeing as you're the star of the evening but-"

Jack sighed and edged a bit closer. He leant forward, stretching his arm to grab a bit of food from the table, coming so close to her that she felt his hand brush against her waists as he straightened back up, closer to her now than before.

"Trust me," he whispered, and he leaned forward. Her breathing quickened at the feel of his lips moving against her ear. "They're not looking at me."

"What do you mean?" She could barely get the words out. Funny, how in a room full of people dancing and talking, where the music was booming over the sound of conversations, she could hear and see nothing except him. She wondered when it had truly started, that shift between them when they went from being friends to this… tension between them. Like they couldn't stop searching for each other. Maybe, the tension had always been there, hiding, but now… she was letting it gain power and with him so close she doubted she could put a stop to it, for the very good reason that she didn't want to.

"See that guy over there?" Jack whispered, nudging his head gently to a spot behind her, his jaw slightly grazing her cheekbone. She shivered, turning her head discreetly. She turned back to him, giving him a nod.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you from the second you came through that portrait hole. None of them have."

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

" _I_ haven't been able to take my eyes off of you for a while."

Her breathing hitched. She didn't know what to say except for-

"But _why_?"

That broke the spell. He burst out laughing, and looked down at her with- amazement? Disbelief? He shook his head, still chuckling. She smiled at his laughter and swallowed her beer in one go again before setting the cup on the table.

She felt good, she realized- comfortable and warm with him. Safe, calm.

Jack's laughter had died down, and he was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read. There was amusement in his eyes, but… something else. His lips tilted upwards in a soft smile.

"I love it when you look at me like that," he murmured.

"Like what?"

"Like you can trust me." He bowed his head, biting his lip, and gave her one of the looks that held such power over her, an unsure look from beneath his eyebrows. "Like you're letting me in."

She was letting him in. She wanted to.

The music changed, and people shouted out in glee as some of them recognized the song, dragging partners into the middle of the room. Everyone was laughing, and Elsa didn't know if it was the music, the dance or the beer, but she felt free, felt her fears melt away in the firelight and drowned out in the music. She grabbed Jack's hand.

"Dance with me," she said, smiling up at him. He squeezed her hand.

"Gladly."

…

Merida let the cool night breeze shuffle her hair, red curls escaping her ponytail. After Rapunzel and Elsa had arrived, she'd searched the room for Hiccup- and had seen him, talking to a girl that very obviously had a crush on him. And she'd seen the way he was looking at her, how his hand had lightly touched her arm or how he had tucked her hair behind his ears.

She cursed herself; how could she have let this happen? This had happened so many times. He got close to her, he said all the right things, and he made her think that there was something more between them than just physical attraction… and then he went and ruined it. _Again._

So she'd slid out of the room and climbed to the top of Gryffindor Tower, going higher than the girl's dormitory room until she reached the trapdoor that led to the roof. She'd seated down and had looked out at the stars and just… breathed.

Well, it had happened again. It always went the same way: by tomorrow the whole school would be talking about how Hiccup- the infamous Hiccup- had kissed a girl at the party, and how he was quickly going to get bored. She should be used to this by now- but, somehow, it still found the way to hurt her.

Rapunzel, the only one who truly knew how deeply she felt for Hiccup, had once asked her what she saw in him. She'd answered she didn't know… but that wasn't true.

Merida knew he couldn't help it. He craved female attention. And she also knew where it came from- few people at Hogwarts knew that when he was just a baby, his mother had died. He lived only with his father, who had a very precise idea of what his son should be: a virile, strong, macho, a cliché of what a man should be like. And that's what he tried to do- though when it was just the two of them, sometimes Merida thought that with her, he dropped the pretence. Dropped the sex jokes, and the scandalous comments. He showed her who he truly was, the kind and gentle soul beneath all of that. And she'd dared to think that she would be different in his eyes, different than all the other girls he claimed to be interested in but wasn't, and used to feel validated.

 _Let this night be a reminder,_ she thought to herself. _To not let him in again. Protect yourself, and stop making excuses for him._

There was the screeching sound of the trapdoor opening, and she cursed herself for not thinking of closing the latch.

"Merida?"

She stiffened. She heard him hoisting him onto the roof.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"What are you doing here, Hiccup?" she muttered, not turning around to look at him. There was a burning in her eyes, and she prayed to God that the tears in her eyes wouldn't spill down her cheeks.

"Looking for you."

She didn't answer, and when he sat down next to her, crossing his legs at the ankles and resting his elbows on his knees, she turned her face away from him. They sat in silence for a while. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"You okay?" he said, breaking the silence.

She snorted.

"Am I okay," she repeated mockingly, not caring about the mean tone of her voice. "Oh, thanks so much for asking Hiccup, I'm doing superbly."

"A simple _no_ would have sufficed," he said, and the amused tone of his voice made her grit her teeth in anger. "What is it?"

" _What is it_ ," she whispered, and she gave a shake of her head, pursing her lips together and closing her eyes for a second, trying to regain control of her emotions. Her mother always told her that she was one of those people that felt everything more strongly than other people. It was something that she used to think that was a good thing. Now, however, she would have done anything to not feel anything. Take the pain and the tears away.

"Talk to me, Mer'."

 _Tell you what?_ she thought. _That I'm in love with you, and I hate it with every piece of my heart. That sometimes I think you feel the same way and the next second, I think I'm just making it up in my head? That I don't know why I keep putting myself through this, just another one of your playthings-_

"Mer-"

"Go away, Hiccup."

There was a silence.

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to look at you and I _most certainly_ don't want to be near you."

"What did I do?"

She turned her head, surveying him. His brown hair was tousled by the wind, and his eyes were wide.

"The fact that you don't know is the worst part," she whispered. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she angrily wiped it away, furious that he'd seen her weakness. "Please leave-"

He tried to grab her hand, but she moved it out of his reach.

" _Leave me alone._ Don't you understand that you make me feel worthless? Each time I think we're going somewhere, that I let myself _hope_ , you ruin everything- you show me that I'm not different from any of the other girls to you and the worst part is I feel like I'm imagining something between us but that deep down you don't _care_. I'm just another challenge, another notch on your belt you can brag about to Jack and Flynn-"

"I would never do that," he murmured, his gaze fixed on her face. He wasn't even trying to defend himself, not even bothering to tell her that there was nothing between them and she was imagining all of it, and somehow that made her even angrier.

"Yes, you _would_!" Her voice rose to a shout but she didn't care, rising up on her feet. He stood up to, facing her. "You- you _say_ stuff that you don't mean and you touch me in certain ways and I was stupid enough to get my hopes up _again_ \- You're Hiccup and that's what you do, make me think that I'm special and that it's not a game with me, that you actually respect me enough not to toy with my feelings-"

"It's not a game with you!" he interrupted, his voice rising. "It's _not_! I care how you feel, and I-"

"Then what is it? Am I so repulsive-"

"Stop being ridiculous- you're beautiful, and brave and funny and you're _everything_ to me-"

He paused, an anguished look in his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair and she stopped talking. Hiccup closed his eyes, breathing.

"I'm sorry," he said, and his voice cracked. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. That I'm making you feel worthless. I had no idea that- that-"

"That what?"

"That I had that power over you. That you care-"

"Everyone knows I'm in love with you Hiccup," she whispered, and this time she didn't wipe away the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Everyone except you."

"No," he said, shaking his head, and he took a step closer to her. "Everyone knows _I_ 'm the one in love with _you_."

Her gaze snapped up to his. She gaped at him.

"Don't-" she gasped, shaking her head. "Don't say stuff like that. You don't know how much it hurts knowing you don't mean it-"

"You're so stupid," he said, smiling gently, shaking his head, grabbing her hand. This time, she let him. "I've been in love with you for a very long time. And I always thought that you would never want me like I want you because- because of the way I am, the face I show the world-"

"But- the girl-"

"I was trying to make you jealous. I'm sorry. I'm bad at this, I didn't know how to tell you-"

" _You're so stupid_ ," she said, and now she was really crying, hitting him in the chest again and again. "You're so-"

He made a sudden movement, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him by the small of her back- and before she could realize what was happening he was kissing her, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek. Instinctively, she raised her hands and set them on either side of his face, pulling him close. She opened her mouth, yielding to him as his tongue swept in, gently caressing her own.

She didn't know how much time the kiss had lasted as she broke away. Her legs were trembling, and Hiccup was holding her up. She let her forehead rest on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, and a sob escaped her. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

She raised her face to look up at him and he gently wiped away a tear with his thumb as he touched her face.

"I didn't even know that loving someone like that was possible before I met you," he said.

Her shoulders slumped- and finally, at long last, she believed it. Maybe it was the pleading in his eyes, or the way he was waiting for her response, but she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, a kiss that told him everything he needed to know. And when he swept her up in his arms, holding her so tightly against him as if he was scared she would disappear with the night, she wasn't crying anymore.

…

Jack watched, grinning as Elsa danced. She hadn't stopped dancing since she'd first brought him to the centre of the room, halting only to drink- her cheeks were red, and he was pretty certain she was drunk. He was pretty sure he had never laughed harder in his life- Elsa on the dance floor was… epic.

The chorus of the song exploded around them and Elsa twirled, her arms stretched out around her, eyes closed as she let the music wash over her.

He couldn't resist it- he caught her mid-twirl and pressed her against his chest.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. And she was. There was so much _life_ in those blue eyes.

"I love your hair," she said in a slur as she wrapped a strand of white hair around her finger, and he laughed. Yep. Definitely drunk.

The song switched- and a slower tune took hold of the room.

 _Now,_ that _is what you call spectacular timing,_ he thought, amused.

He wrapped her arms around her waist as she entwined her fingers around the nape of his neck.

She let her face drop onto his chest, and he let his chin rest on the top of her blond hair. He heard her sigh contentedly and bit down laughter.

"Snowflake," he whispered. She raised her head, looking up at him. "I think you're drunk."

"Yeah, me too," she said, nodding, and he chuckled. He tried not to think about every spot their bodies touched, or to look too long at those lips…

 _I'm not going to kiss her while she's drunk,_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _I'm not going to kiss her while she's drunk._

She let go of his neck and slid her hands to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes, letting him support her as she moved to the rhythm of the music- and he could feel every way her body moved against his-

 _I'm not going to kiss her while she's drunk_ -

She was moving against him, and his breathing quickened as she opened her eyes to look up at him. She pressed closer to him, not breaking eye-contact and moved against him again… in a way that told him she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Elsa," he groaned.

"What?" she said sweetly, falsely innocent. Her hips grinded against him again and involuntarily, he gripped her tighter, pressing their bodies closer.

"You're driving me mad," he managed to murmur. Other couples were dancing together, oblivious to what was going on. She did it again, and this time he let out a quiet hiss, closing his eyes.

 _She's drunk._

 _And if she continues- I don't think I'll be able to stop._

So, cursing himself, he let go of her and took a step back.

"I need a drink," he said and strode to one of the drink-covered tables. He heard her follow him.

"Jack-"

He grabbed a glass and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip, and Jack couldn't help but look at her mouth.

Before she could finish, someone stumbled into Jack- he toppled forward, tripping into Elsa- and he got so scared she'd fall that he rushed forward to catch her, spraying her in Butterbeer in the process.

"I'm so sorry," he gasped, grabbing a paper napkin on the table where all the food and drinks were and pressing it into her jumper.

"Wasn't your fault," Elsa said. The contact with the cold liquid seemed to sober her up a bit, a little focus returning to her eyes.

"Watch where you're going, will you," snapped Jack to the drunk Gryffindor that had slammed into him, but could have been talking to a wall for all the good it did. The Gryffindor had fallen to the ground, and seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Is he okay?" Elsa asked.

"He'll be fine, and honestly, I don't care," he said gruffly, "I'm more worried about you." He threw the soaked napkin back on the table. "This isn't working. Come with me."

He took her hand and pulled her towards the stairwell and led her up the twisting steps. They arrived to the door of the boys' dormitory and he led her inside.

"You sure this is okay?" he heard her ask.

"Snowflake, I entered your room without your permission and you're asking me if _this_ is alright?" he asked, grinning, letting her hand drop with a twinge of regret.

"Good point," she muttered. "Jack- about the dance floor, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and I don't know what-"

"Oh no," said Jack, suddenly realizing how she'd interpreted him walking away from her. "No, Elsa, trust me, I would have loved to stay on that dance floor."

He flashed her a grin that made her blush.

"Oh," she said, rubbing her arm with her hand as she avoided his gaze- she was so damn _adorable._ "Then- why didn't you?"

He suddenly realized that they were alone in his bedroom. The only light came from the moon and a candelabra against the wall. Her eyes shone in the candlelight.

His throat had gone dry.

"Because, Snowflake, as much as I would have liked to kiss you right then and there-" he chuckled as she blushed again "-you're drunk, and I'm not certain you won't regret it in the morning."

"Aren't you a gentleman," she said, smiling as she crossed her arms.

He shrugged. "Nah, I was just raised right."

There was a pause, then-

"Come on then, take off your jumper before the stain sets in."

Elsa bit her lip.

"I can't take it off."

"What?" he said, bewildered, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not wearing anything save a bra underneath," she said quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh," he breathed.

 _You're making this so hard for me, Snowflake._

"Well-" he said, regaining his senses and clearing his throat, "I'll lend you a shirt."

He turned and walked to the set of drawers where he kept his clothes and opened the first one. He grabbed his smallest-looking shirt (a red t-shirt with a Gryffindor lion etched in the back) and turned around, walking over to her and handing her the shirt.

"Okay," he said, clearing his throat again. "I'm going to turn around now."

But he didn't. She was looking at him like- like she'd just decided something. And he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Slowly, her fingers wrapped around the folds of her jumper. She pulled it off, and Jack watched the way her back arched with the movement.

"Elsa…"

She shook her head, letting her hair fall back on her shoulders. She let the jumper fall to the ground.

"What if I told you," she said, and he couldn't tear his eyes away- from the plane of her stomach, the swell of her breasts, her nipple visible underneath the lacy blue fabric. "That I wouldn't regret it?"

"Elsa," he repeated, and his voice came out roughly. He'd crossed his arms at some point, and he was holding on so tightly that his knuckles were white. "You're drunk."

"The second you tell me I'm embarrassing myself, that you don't want me like that, I'll stop," she murmured. The corner of his lips tilted upwards.

"Trust me, Snowflake. I want you like that. Very, very badly."

 _She's drunk Jack. Stop this._

"Prove it," she whispered.

And then he was moving, and he was pushing her against the wall, and he could see the rise and fall of her breasts as her breathing sped up. This time, he made sure she saw when he looked at her lips.

He traced those lips with his finger, before sliding that same finger in her mouth. Her tongue flicked over it, and he had to master all the self-control he had left not to take her right then.

Instead, he bent his head and kissed her neck softly.

"I'm not going to touch you tonight," he whispered, his lips tracing her skin. "Because when I touch you, Elsa, you'll be fully aware of what you're doing… and what I'll be doing to you."

And then, with a tremendous amount of will-power, he stepped back.

"Change. You can sleep here tonight."

And with that, he left the room.


End file.
